Edge of Collapse
by imperio-peeta
Summary: Sequel to Mending Broken Hearts. Together and in love, Katniss and Peeta must continue their lives as Victors, but things become complicated as more tension rises in the districts. They must try to save innocent people and their relationship from the wrath of the Capitol. Fluffy Everlark (:
1. Tour Day

**A/N: Hi! So excited for this sequel. I hope you all enjoy it! For those of you who don't know, this is the sequel to Mending Broken Hearts and I highly recommend reading it before you read this. Please review! This is the longest chapter I have ever written and it would be nice to be rewarded with some reviews :) Thanks everyone!**

**-WolfPatronusTeamPeeta-and-Dean**

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy. If I did Gale would not exist and Katniss wouldn't be so mean to Peeta in the first book. I will use some of the plot from Catching Fire as well as quotes. Also, I will use stuff from the movie. Otherwise, this work is my own._

* * *

><p><strong>Tour Day<strong>

Katniss took the phone from Peeta's hand and clicked it off. She reached over him and put it back on the night stand.

"Three o'clock." Peeta said. Katniss nodded, knowing what he meant without needing any more information. She turned her face to Peeta's and leaned her forehead against his. She couldn't think of any words to say.

"It's going to be ok." She said.

"I know." Peeta said softly.

Katniss pulled her face away from Peeta's when a thought came into her head. "Oh my god. Peeta, the cameras are going to be here expecting us to be happy with our families. Your family doesn't live with you anymore, _I do_, and my mom and Prim live by themselves."

"Oh, that's _not_ good." Peeta said. He ran his hands through his hair, leaving it rumpled and cute. "I'll just say that my family didn't want to live too far from the bakery so they just stayed at our old house but told me I deserved to live somewhere better. And you can just go back to your house today so when the crew gets here it will look like you still live there."

Katniss nodded absently, running his plan through her head. "Ok. That seems fine."

"We'll be fine." She looked Peeta in the eye, knowing he truly believed what he had said.

"I love you Peeta." She murmured, still gazing into his eyes.

He smiled at her and moved his face close to hers. He didn't stop until his lips were almost on hers. "I love you too," he whispered.

Feeling his soft, warm breath on her lips made Katniss tingle. She moved closer and kissed him. She threaded her fingers in his soft, golden hair. He slipped his hands under her shirt and traced teasing patterns on her skin. They lay back down on the bed and Katniss nestled her face in the crook of his neck. He smoothed his hands over her back.

"I just wish three o'clock was here already." She whispered.

"So do I; I'm going to be dreading it all day." Peeta groaned.

"Me too." Katniss sighed. "When should I go back to my mom's house?" She felt muscles in Peeta's neck move as he smiled.

"You called it your mom's house. Not 'my house', not 'my old house'."

Katniss lifted her head and looked deep into his eyes. "Well, yeah. The only house I want to call mine is the one with you." She said softly.

Peeta eyes filled with love and happiness. "Really?"

Katniss smiled. "Really." Peeta grinned back. "And the only place I'd call home is in your arms." She added tenderly.

Peeta looked like he was at a loss for words. He looked so happy, and it spread to Katniss. "I'm so happy you feel that way. Katniss, you don't know how much I love you."

"You make me feel really happy, Peeta. And if you love me as much as I love you, than I think I know how much you love me." She leaned over and kissed him sweetly on the lips. She rested her head on his chest and drew circles on his stomach with the tip of her finger.

They stayed in bed a while longer before getting up for breakfast. Katniss didn't even bother to put on pants. She was wearing Peeta's shirt and it was long enough that she didn't really care. The tile floor was cold on her bare feet. A small shiver ran through her as she followed Peeta into the kitchen. He went to the fridge and got a couple of eggs to make them some omelettes. Katniss made them some coffee and sank down in her chair, setting Peeta's mug at his seat.

After a few minutes Peeta brought over a plate with a perfect omelette on it, made with only ham and cheese, just the way Katniss liked it. "Thanks." She said, smiling softly at him.

"You're welcome," he said as he sat down with his own omelette. He took his coffee and took a long drink. "You make the best coffee."

Katniss shrugged. "Only for you."

They both laughed.

Peeta turned more serious. "I think you should go to your mom's house before lunch so you can have a meal with them before we leave. Plus we both need to get used to being without each other."

"Ok." Katniss said.

After they finished their breakfast, they washed their dishes together and left them on a rack to dry. They went back upstairs to brush their teeth. Peeta was flossing and Katniss was combing her hair. Peeta put down his floss, looking at her with affection.

"You're so beautiful, Katniss. I know you don't really believe that you are, and you brush off my compliments, but I really think you're beautiful. You're the most gorgeous girl I've ever laid my eyes on. I can't believe you ever took a second glance at me."

Katniss blushed furiously. "Peeta…"

"No, I mean it. You're stunning." He said.

"Thank you, Peeta," was all she could manage behind her blush.

"You're welcome." He smiled cutely.

When they were done, Katniss followed Peeta into the closet.

He turned to her. "Are you here to pick out my outfit?" he joked.

Katniss quirked her eyebrow, moving closer towards him. She stood on her tip toes and put her lips close to his ear. "No." she whispered. "Quite the opposite."

"What?" Peeta asked with amused astonishment.

Katniss kissed along his jaw until she got to his lips. She kissed him steadily, pushing her fingers into his hair. Peeta wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him, returning her kisses with verve. Katniss trailed her hands down from his face over his chest and to his stomach. She lifted the hem of his shirt up until it reached his underarms. She gently nudged his arms and he lifted them up. She pulled away and took it off of him, smiling at him. She let his shirt fall on the floor and tentatively put her hand on his chest, over his heart, feeling his strong heartbeat. She let her other hand rest on his stomach.

"Why can't you believe that I took a second glance at you?" she asked softly, tilting her head and looking into his eyes.

He blushed a little. "Because you're so beautiful, and I'm just… average."

"Peeta, you are not average. Don't you remember what I told you the night we got back together? I told you that you were the most stunning boy I had ever met. You're gorgeous, Peeta. If you don't believe that, you have to know that every girl at school would stop and stare at you, would die if you smiled at them. You don't know how many hearts you broke when you told Panem that you had a crush on me since you were five."

"You don't mean that." He murmured.

"Yes I do, Peeta. You're very good looking, everyone knows that. You should too." She leaned a little closer to him. "I think you're _very_ handsome. You're striking. You think I never noticed you in school but you _always_ caught my eye. And now I can't believe that you're all mine." By the time she was done their faces were an inch apart. She could feel his heart racing.

Peeta smiled. "Thanks."

"I really mean it." She smiled back.

"Thank you." He said softly.

Katniss moved her hands and touched his face delicately. "You're welcome." He kissed her again and let his hands run under her shirt. She loved it when he did that. When he let his hands wander over skin, it made her feel all tingly. She reached behind her and grabbed Peeta's hands, pulling them to the hem of her shirt. He took her signal and slowly began to take her shirt off. She lifted her arms up and Peeta pulled away so he could take it off her head. Now she was only in her underclothes. He ran his fingers through her hair. She pulled on the draw string of his pyjama pants playfully.

"Katniss we're kissing in the closet." Peeta said teasingly.

"Fine." She took his hand and tugged him out of the closet. She sat down on the bed and pulled on his hand. "Is this better?"

He leaned down on top of her. "Much better." Peeta let his hands rove over Katniss's skin while he kissed her. She rested her knees against his sides and let her heart take over. She kissed him with all she had. She wanted to forget about the Victory Tour. She wanted to put the pressure she knew she was going to feel to the back of her mind. She didn't want to think about what was going to happen in the Districts or the Capitol. Katniss just wanted to be happy with her time alone with Peeta while she could.

He moved his kisses down her throat onto her collarbone. He kissed down her arm and gently held her wrist, kissing the middle of her palm. Warmth from where his lips touched her spread up her arm and into her heart. She entwined her fingers with his and Peeta leaned down to kiss her again when the phone rang. Katniss growled and slid out from under Peeta. She reached for the phone and answered it.

"What?" she barked.

"Katniss…" Peeta warned.

Katniss gave him a deadly look. She was mad that their moment had been ruined.

"_Manners, Katniss!" _Effie's voice piped on the other end. Katniss didn't respond. _"Well, hello. It's Effie again!"_

"What is it, Effie?" Katniss asked, trying to be polite.

"_Well, I'm just calling to let you know that we'll actually be arriving around one o'clock instead of three."_

"One o'clock? Why?" she demanded.

"_We had been expecting delays because of weather but everything actually seems fine, therefore the earlier arrival."_

"Oh. Ok." Katniss said.

"_Oh, Katniss, why are you answering Peeta's phone? Your mother said you were still sleeping when I called your house this morning."_

"Oh, umm, I was. When I woke up she told me you called so I decided to drop by Peeta's house to get organized for the Tour."

"_Oh, that's wonderful. Good for you Katniss. Well, I guess that means I don't have to call your house to say we're coming earlier!" _Effie laughed.

"Yeah," Katniss forced a laugh. "I guess you don't."

"_See you soon, dear! I can't wait to see you again."_

"Bye, Effie. Me too." Then she hung up and put the phone back in its place.

"What is it, Katniss?" Peeta asked worriedly.

Katniss looked over at the clock. It was already eleven thirty. "The crew is coming earlier than three. They'll be here in an hour and a half."

"What?" Peeta asked.

"They're coming at one instead. I think I should go to my mom's house now."

"Oh, ok." She heard the disappointment in his voice. She didn't want to go but she knew she should. Katniss got off the bed and went into the closet and picked out some clothes. She changed quickly and then came back out. Peeta walked with her downstairs and helped her get her jacket on after she laced up her boots. "I wish you didn't have to go so early." He said somberly

Katniss turned around to face him. "Hey, I'll see you in a little while." She kissed him sweetly.

"Yeah, see you in a little while." He pulled her into a hug. "I love you." He murmured into her hair.

"I love you too." She whispered against his chest.

They pulled away and kissed once more before Katniss opened the door and shut it behind her. She hurried over to her mom's house, wanting to get out of the cold as soon as possible. When she got there, she debated on whether or not she should knock. She decided against it and opened the door.

A head poked out from around the corner in the kitchen. "Katniss!" Prim exclaimed, lacking her usual excitement. Her eyes showed fear.

"Prim, what's wrong?" Katniss asked, moving towards her.

Their mother appeared behind Prim. "Katniss, how was your visit at Peeta's?" Her tone matched the funny look on her face.

"What are you talking about I li-"

"We have some guests." Her mother cut her off, her eyes widening.

Two men dressed in all black walked out in front of her family. Katniss stopped dead in her tracks.

"Miss Everdeen," one of them said. "This way please."

Katniss followed them without a word, glancing over her shoulder at her mother and Prim. The men led her into the study where Prim usually did her homework. They opened the door for her and then shut it after her without following her. Her breath caught in her chest when she saw President Snow seated at the desk.

"Hello, Miss Everdeen. Please, sit."

Katniss shook herself from her daze. "President Snow. What a pleasure." She said coolly.

"Now Miss Everdeen, why don't we both agree to not lie to each other?" He said sharply.

"Yes, I think that would make things go faster." She agreed.

"Very good." He leaned across the desk. "You see, Katniss, I have a problem."

His breath stank of blood. Katniss tried to ignore it, but how does someone's breath smell like blood? Did he drink it? "What would that be?"

"Panem is fragile. It is delicate, and certain things can collapse it. Things, perhaps, like a handful of poisonous berries."

"Must be very fragile, then." Katniss said.

"Yes, unfortunately. I'll cut straight to the point. Your love story isn't believed in every District. They believe that when you pulled out those berries you were defying the Capitol, showing rebellion. Some people have even conjured a silly fantasy that they can do it too." He looked at her hard. "Do you know what that means? It means that they think an uprising wouldn't be too impossibly hard."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"You fought very hard in the Games, Miss Everdeen. But they were games." His voice was harsh. "Would you like to be in a real war? Imagine thousands upon thousands of your people, dead. Your loved ones, gone."

"What do you need me to do?" Katniss asked, trying to hide the fear she felt.

"Convince them that you're in love with that boy. That he's the only reason you pulled out those berries. Your love blinded you and made you make a rash decision to end your life because only one of you could survive and you couldn't live without him."

Katniss spoke before she could stop herself. "But I _am_ in love with him."

"Don't lie." Snow said loudly. "In the Games, we have Peeta showing his love for you here and there. We have him looking at you with adoration. We have him allying himself with the most thought dangerous group to keep them away from you. We have him coming back to make sure Cato couldn't hurt you, and that ended up getting him almost killed. And lastly, we have him asking you to kill him so you could win and return home to your family. Do you know what we have for you, Miss Everdeen?"

"Not enough." Katniss whispered.

"Precisely. If you were one in the audience, would you have believed your performance?" Katniss stayed silent. They both knew the answer. Even though Katniss loved Peeta now, she hadn't really then, when she really needed to be. "So step up your act."

"I think I'll be able to manage that." Katniss said. "I'll convince them."

"Actually, aim higher, in case you fall short. Convince _me_." Katniss nodded. "Thank you. Just remember the consequences if you fail to do so." She simply nodded again. "Now, I must ask you, did you enjoy the little gift we sent you when you arrived home? Before the Feast?"

Katniss narrowed her eyes. "You mean how you manipulated Gale and made him say all those awful things. You're the reason why he fought Peeta, why we aren't friends anymore."

"Oh, it was only a matter of time before he did that all on his own. We just, ah, sped up the process."

"You turned my best friend against me." She balled her hands into fists.

"That was just a warning Katniss." He said threateningly. "That was just a small, insignificant demonstration of the power I hold. Do you understand?"

Katniss raised her chin. "Yes, I understand."

"Good." He stood up. "Lovely chat." He plucked the white rose from his coat lapel and placed it on the desk in front of Katniss. The stench gave her a headache. "For you." He smiled like a snake, and left. Katniss waited for a good minute before she shakily got up and left, leaving the hideous flower behind. She ran all of it through her mind. She wanted to tell someone so badly. But who could she tell? Surely not her family. She didn't want Peeta to worry about it, at least not yet. She didn't want to concern Cinna about it because he had to worry about what she was wearing, and keep control over the prep team. Telling Haymitch was probably the best option.

Her mother sat straight up when Katniss entered the kitchen. "What was that all about?" she asked concernedly.

"Oh, President Snow just wanted to wish me good luck on the tour in person." She lied.

"Oh, that's nice." She sounded unsure.

"Yes. Well why don't we eat something before the crew gets here?"

They made a soup and ate in silence. Soon enough one o'clock rolled around and there was a knocking at the door. Katniss opened it and was greeted by Effie. Then Flavius, Octavia, and Venia came in. "Happy Tour Day!" they sing-songed.

Finally, Cinna entered. They hugged. "Katniss, it's so good to see you." Cinna said.

"You too. I missed you." Katniss said.

"We all missed you. Come on, let's get you showered and made up."

"Ok." Katniss sighed. She trudged up the stairs and prepared for her dreaded make over. All she really wanted was to feel Peeta's arms around her, but she'd have to wait. Every second felt like a year. She wasn't sure how much longer she could take.


	2. Tremble

**Tremble**

It was nice for Peeta to see his prep team, but their company was nothing like Katniss's. They brought back the memory of fear: fear of being sent into the Hunger Games, fear of losing Katniss. He just wanted to hold Katniss but she wasn't with him. He was quiet as he let the team prep his hair, skin, and face. They tittered happily and told Peeta about how famous he was, how famous they had become because of him and Katniss. How they were invited to almost every party. He told them that that was great, even though he didn't really care. They gushed about his paintings, as painting had become his talent. Every Victor was supposed to have a talent. It seemed as though Peeta was really good at his.

After what seemed like too long, the prep team finally drew back, smiles on their faces. Then Portia shooed them away so she could get him into his outfit. She didn't say anything, just helped him get changed and then fixed any wrinkles. When she was all done, she took a step back and looked at him.

"So, how do I look?" Peeta asked, spreading his arms.

"Handsome. And sad." Portia said softly. "How have you been, Peeta?"

Peeta shrugged. "I've been fine. I just don't want to do this tour."

Portia sighed. "It'll be ok. It's not very long."

"Yeah I know."

"Well, it's time for the cameras." Portia said.

Peeta nodded and followed her downstairs. One of the crew counted down before the cameras turned on. With every second, Peeta felt his senses become sharp and focused. One was finally reached and Peeta opened the door, his mind went blank when he saw the cameras, speakers, and microphones and other equipment positioned outside. But then he saw Katniss running over to him. He held his arms out with a huge smile on his face. She looked beautiful, but he knew that she would; she always was. Katniss beamed at him and leapt into his arms. Peeta's prosthetic leg slipped on the ice and he fell back, cushioned slightly by the snow, and Katniss fell on top of him.

Katniss giggled and pushed off him to look him in the face. He smiled at her and she gently touched his face. She leaned down and pressed her lips against his. He shut his eyes, feeling everything behind her kiss. The love, the passion, but also the fear. He could feel her lips trembling slightly. He could tell that something was wrong because she had never been like this in front of the cameras.

"Um, hello?" they heard a voice. It sounded like Caesar Flickerman. Katniss broke away from Peeta and got off of him.

"Sorry Caesar." She blushed. Peeta stood up and wrapped his arm around Katniss's shoulders.

"Oh that's quite alright." Caesar's voice said. He let out his extravagant laugh. "So, how are you over there in Twelve?"

Peeta tried not to get too freaked out by the camera coming in close to him and Katniss, zooming in on their faces. He cleared his throat and fixed his faltering smile. "We're good."

"What, that can't be all!?" Caesar exclaimed after a silent moment.

"Thanks to the generosity of the Capitol we've never been closer." Katniss says.

Peeta chuckled good-heartedly. "Yeah, fifty yards to be exact."

Katniss laughed too, nudging Peeta like what he had said was really funny.

"How wonderful! Well, looks like that's all the time we have! We'll see you two here in the Capitol soon! Good luck on the Tour!"

"Thank you," they said in unison. Then the cameras shut off.

Peeta immediately turned to Katniss. "Are you ok?"

She warily met his eyes. "Yeah."

He knew she was lying. "Katniss you can tell me if something's wrong."

"Everything's fine." She smiled, but he could see right through it.

"Ok…"

She kissed him softly on the lips. When they broke apart Effie cooed over how cute they were, and how they did a good job. Peeta saw Katniss look at him wearily. Effie then told them that it was time to board the train. They didn't need to pack anything because there would be stuff in their rooms on the train. Katniss went back to her house to say good bye to her family, and Peeta went to Haymitch's to get him on the train.

He knocked on the door but opened it anyway, knowing that Haymitch was probably passed out somewhere. Peeta found him sitting at the kitchen table, head down, bottle clutched in one hand. "Haymitch." Peeta said, standing in the doorway. No response. Peeta walked closer and called his name again. He saw a pitcher of water, thought about dumping it on him, but then thought better of it. He never forgot the time when Haymitch punched him in the face on the train on their way to the Capitol. He stood beside Haymitch and poked him in the shoulder. "Haymitch wake up. It's time to leave."

Haymitch let out a snore. Peeta sighed. "Haymitch! Wake up or I'm going to throw out all your alcohol!" He reached over and snatched the bottle from Haymitch's hand. He backed away just in time before Haymitch roared and got up, wielding a knife. He stared at Peeta and the bottle in his hand with wild eyes.

"What the hell?" Haymitch yelled. "Gimme that back!" He stuck out his hand.

Peeta kept a cool demeanor. "Put the knife down, Haymitch. Calm down."

Haymitch dropped the knife onto the table. "Happy?"

Peeta held the bottle out, and Haymitch grabbed it. He took a long swig and then looked suspiciously at Peeta. "What're you doing here, kid?"

"It's Tour Day. The train is going to leave soon."

"How wonderful." Haymitch took another swig.

"Come on, there's more liquor on the train." Peeta said. He gave Haymitch a once over. "Maybe you should change your clothes first."

Haymitch mumbled something rude while brushing past Peeta to go upstairs. Peeta yelled upstairs that he was going to go say good bye to his family before they had to leave. Haymitch told him, "Get out then!" so he did.

He started off to the bakery, avoiding eye contact with anyone he saw, knowing they'd all be staring at him, judging him, sneering with hate or looking at him in fear. When it was finally in sight, he let out a big breath. He hurried over and opened the door, welcomed by the warmth and scent of baking bread. His second oldest brother, Brennan was working the counter. This was the brother that had embarrassed him and Katniss when he came to their house that one time. He smirked a little when he saw Peeta.

"Hey."

"Hey." Peeta replied. "I'm leaving for the Tour today. I just wanted to come and say good bye to you guys."

"Everyone's in the back." Brennan said. Peeta nodded and went to seek out the rest of his family. He found his oldest brother first, filling pastries with cream. Rye pulled Peeta into a playful headlock and madly ruffled his hair. Peeta laughed and shoved his brother off.

"I'm off for the Tour. I won't see you guys for a while."

"Alright. Have fun, good luck. Tell Katniss I say hi." Peeta nodded and gave Rye a final good bye. He went into the next room and saw his mother rolling some bread and his father tending to bread in the oven. His mother stopped what she was doing when she saw him.

She slightly narrowed her eyes, but Peeta walked past her, over to his father. His dad seemed to know what day it was because he embraced Peeta. "Don't get into any trouble." His father said.

"I'll try not to." Peeta laughed. "I'll miss you, Dad."

"I'll miss you too. Good luck."

"Thanks. Do you mind keeping an eye on Katniss's mom and sister?"

Before his dad could answer, his mother cut in sharply. "Your father has enough to worry about. He doesn't need to babysit that woman and her daughter. They were just fine during the Games, I think they'll manage."

Peeta turned to face his mother. "Would you like to do it then, _Mother_?"

"Like hell." She growled.

"That's why I didn't ask you. All I would like is to make sure nothing bad happens to them. Katniss seemed a little weird after visiting with them today. I just want to make sure they're ok."

His mother scoffed and turned back to her work. Peeta sighed. "I'll keep an eye out." His father said.

Peeta turned back to his dad. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

His dad nodded and Peeta left. He said bye to Brennan at the counter, ignoring the inappropriate question he asked about whether or not he thought the train was going to _rock_ a lot. Sure, it angered him that his brother was rude and immature, but nothing he could say would change him.

He opened the door, getting a cold blast of air in his face. He shivered and headed off towards the train station. He saw several Peacekeepers lined up at the station, weapons poised. He narrowed his eyes skeptically as he walked by all of them to board the train. Why were there so many of them? He got on the train quickly and let out a breath when the door glided shut. Peacekeepers had always bothered him.

He walked to the dining car, knowing that's where everyone would most likely be. Inside were Haymitch and Effie, Haymitch drowning himself in a drink and Effie reapplying a coat of make-up. Katniss wasn't in there yet, so Peeta guessed that she hadn't made it to the station yet. He sighed and looked around the dining car. There were several lavish treats spread out neatly on a table, the bar was occupied by Haymitch, and the table was set with four spots; intricately folded napkins sat atop each plate, silverware gleamed next to the dishes, glasses sparkled under the light.

He walked over to one of the armchairs and ran his hand over the back of the soft material. Memories of walking onto the train for the first time flooded back, hitting Peeta like blow to the stomach. He shut his eyes and gripped the back of the chair, trying to fight away the images, the fear he had felt, the certainty of his death, the shock of being forced into a terrifying situation with the girl he had loved for so many years.

"Peeta, are you alright darling?" Effie asked, putting down her make-up brush.

He opened his eyes and tried to relax his rigid muscles. "Yeah."

"Good. Sit down, eat something." She said, gesturing to the table behind her.

Peeta still felt uneasy, but he let go of the chair and went to go sit down on the couch. He wished Katniss was here. "Effie, why are there so many Peacekeepers outside?" Peeta asked, trying to sound casual.

Effie puffed out a little breath. "I'm not sure. They're not very nice, are they? They practically shoved me onto the train!"

"I'm sorry, Effie. That's not very nice of them."

"Thank you. You'd think with all their training that they'd learn some manners. It's really just ridiculous. Why should anyone be treated so poorly?"

Peeta stared at Effie in disbelief. Being forced to get on the train seemed like a crime to her. She had no idea how badly people could be treated, not the slightest idea of the hardships they had to endure, especially people in Twelve.

"No one deserves to be treated poorly." Was all he said.

Effie nodded in agreement and started looking at herself in the mirror again. He glanced over at Haymitch, who was eyeing Peeta suspiciously. Peeta held his stare, setting his jaw. Haymitch let out a short, breathy laugh and raised his drink to his lips.

"We haven't even left yet, Haymitch, and you're already having too much fun." Peeta turned his head to see Katniss walking into the car. Instant relief flooded through Peeta. He stood up and walked over to her, pulling her into a strong hug.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"Peeta, I've only been gone for a half hour."

"I thought the Peacekeepers gave you trouble or something."

Katniss abruptly pulled back, her hands curling tightly into the back of his shirt. "Why would you think that?" Her eyes were full of alarm.

He knit his brows slightly, confused about her reaction. "Effie said they weren't very nice to her when she was getting onto the train."

"Oh." She relaxed and let go of his shirt. "No, I was just spending a little more time with my family, and then I went to go see Madge."

"Oh." Peeta's arms fell to his sides. He felt sheepish about the way he reacted. "I'm sorry." He muttered, looking down at the floor.

Katniss reached up and cupped his face, seeking his eyes with her own. "Hey," she said softly. Peeta looked at her. "It's ok. Don't be sorry, Peeta. Thank you for the concern." She stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"You know I'll always be concerned for you." He said, smiling crookedly.

Katniss smiled. "I know. Same goes for you."

Peeta smiled wider before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers in a tender kiss.

"Ugh, come on. There are no cameras, you don't have to do that." Haymitch groaned. Peeta could tell that Haymitch was starting to get drunk.

"Oh, you mean this?" Peeta wrapped his arms around Katniss waist and brought her flush against him. He kissed her again, this time more passionately. Katniss wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes, trying to get more. Haymitch groaned loudly, telling them to stop. Neither listened, just continued kissing. Effie cleared her throat loudly, and they finally pulled away. Katniss had an adorable blush across her cheeks. Effie tapped her brush against her palm.

"Now that is enough of that. You can do whatever you want in privacy, but in front of other people, that isn't very polite."

"Sorry, Effie." Peeta said. "I just can't help myself sometimes."

Katniss giggled and laced her fingers with his. The door opened behind them, and they turned to see who it was. It was a Peacekeeper. Katniss backed away, pressing her shoulder against Peeta's back. Peeta looked at her, concerned by her reaction.

The Peacekeeper removed his helmet. He wasn't really all that scary looking without the helmet covering his face. He was rather young, dark skin and hair, but he had cold eyes. "We will be leaving for District Eleven now. We will arrive there approximately at ten thirty tomorrow morning. Dinner will be served at five thirty. Breakfast tomorrow will be served at eight. Please do not wander around. Certain cars have been made off limits. Areas you're welcome to stay in are the dining car, your private rooms, the closet car, and the sitting area in the caboose."

Peeta didn't recall so many instructions and rules last time they were on the train. He didn't bother asking questions though, because the Peacekeeper didn't look like he wanted to answer any.

"Oh, alright," Effie finally spoke up. "Thank you."

The man nodded, then left. Peeta fully turned to Katniss. She had a scowl on her face. "Don't remember having so many rules last time." She muttered.

"I guess that's because we were petrified Tributes, being sent off for death. They wanted us to feel pampered and special before we were used for their entertainment by slaughter."

"Peeta!" Effie exclaimed.

"What?"

"Watch what you say." Haymitch answered for her with a warning tone, giving Peeta a hard look. He didn't seem so drunk anymore.

"You should be grateful for what you have now. You've earned it." Effie said.

"By killing people." Katniss said. Effie gasped, but Katniss wasn't done. Peeta could see her starting to get really worked up. She dropped his hand. "The only reason we're here," she paused, gesturing around her and to Peeta, "is because we killed people. Kids. We killed other children so we could survive. And if we didn't, then they would have killed us. We're just expected to be perfectly fine after becoming Victors. To remember all the _brave warriors_ who fought and died, and live happily ever after when we've come out alive." Her voice had risen and she was practically screaming. Peeta looked at her, startled. "We're supposed to forget how that happened, how they were murdered for _nothing_. Forget watching people be killed, killing people yourself, and being so near death that you almost want it." Her voice was now a whisper. Peeta shuddered at her words, every single one of them rang with so much meaning. "Forget the terror you felt, pretend that terror doesn't rip through you at night, causing you to wake up screaming, trembling with fear." She was trembling, but she spoke a little louder. "How is anyone supposed to forget that, huh? How are we supposed to live the rest of our lives so afraid? Let me tell you, Effie, I don't care if you think I've earned anything, if anyone thinks that. I am _not_ grateful. I'm not grateful that now I live with a horror more prominent than any other fears I've ever had before." Peeta saw tears starting to form in her eyes and she ran out of the car.

He shakily ran a hand through his hair. Effie's mouth was gaping, but Peeta could find no words. He agreed completely with what Katniss had said. He knew he had to go find her. He set off in the direction she fled. He went through a several cars looking for her; she wasn't in her room, or his, or the closet car. She was in the caboose, sitting on the chair and staring out the window at the land passing by them.

"I'm not in the mood for a lecture. I'll apologize to Effie later, even though I'm not sorry." She said numbly, still staring out the window.

"I'm not going to lecture you." He said softly. She turned at the sound of his voice.

"P-Peeta. I thought you were Haymitch." She said. Her face was a mixture of emotions. Sadness, relief to see him, fear. He walked over to her and sat down beside her. He stretched out his arm and wrapped it around Katniss's shoulders, wrapping the other around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. She buried her face in his neck and he held her trembling body, whispering gently in her ear, telling her that everything was going to be ok and how much he loved her.


	3. Problems

_**A/N: Sorry it's been a while! Hopefully this extra long chapter will make up for it? I'm sorry. Hard to find time to write but here you go. This one's my longest chapter ever. (Seriously nearly five frickin thousand words!) Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors! **_

_**You guys are all awesome! Thanks for the follows and favourites, and the lovely reviews! Can't wait for more ;)**_

_**-Wolf**_

* * *

><p><strong>Problems<strong>

Katniss was seated in Peeta's lap, her forehead leaning against his temple. He stroked her thigh with his thumb while his other arm was around her back. She had finally calmed down after her outburst at Effie, but it had taken over two hours. She sighed and nuzzled Peeta's cheek.

"I hate being on this train. I wish it didn't have to take so long."

Peeta kissed her temple. "I know. When I got on I felt really uneasy. Everything just came flooding back to me."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah; I'm with you now."

Katniss smiled and cupped his face. "I won't leave you." She said softly.

"Never." He confirmed. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in a tender kiss.

"I love you so much Peeta."

He tightened his arms around her. "I love you too."

"Can we go get some food?" She asked meekly.

He chuckled. "Of course."

She swivelled off his lap and stood up, linking their hands when he got up after her. They walked to the dining car but found no one else there. Katniss was relieved; even though she had cooled off she still wasn't sure what she might do if Effie was there. She wasn't quite ready to apologize yet. They asked for some lamb stew and croissants, and some hot chocolate. They ate in silence, and when they were finished a servant whisked away their dishes.

Katniss raised her eyes to the clock on the wall, seeing that it was quarter to six. She sighed and pushed her chair back from the table. "I better go find Effie and apologize for earlier."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to go with you?" He asked, standing up when she did.

Katniss shook her head. "I'll be fine. Thanks Peeta."

He nodded his head absently and Katniss left. She found Effie in her room, writing on what looked like note cards. She rapped lightly on the door and walked in when she was motioned to.

"Effie, I'm here to apologize about earlier. I'm really sorry about what I said before. It was out of line and I shouldn't have said any of it." She twisted her hands in front of her.

Effie looked at her like she was expecting some more. "Uh… I hope you can find it to forgive me. I promise not to say things like that anymore."

Effie gave her an endearing smile. "Thank you Katniss. That's alright, dear. Just try to keep things like that to yourself." She shook her finger at Katniss.

Katniss ducked her head, nodding sheepishly. She didn't actually care, but she wanted Effie to think she did. She cleared her throat. "So, what are you writing?"

Effie's eyes brightened up and she lifted the cards higher. "I'm writing out yours and Peeta's speeches for the Tour!"

"You're writing the speeches for us?" She asked.

"You can add personal touches at the end if you'd like to, but otherwise this is what you'll be saying in front of the District."

"Oh. Alright." She thought about it a little more and realized how glad she was that she wouldn't have to think of anything herself. "Thanks, Effie. That's very nice of you."

"Oh, I had to write them anyway, but you're welcome."

"What do you mean, you had to write them anyway?" Katniss inquired.

"It is required of the Capitol." Effie said, setting the cards down.

Katniss tried not to let that bother her. "Oh, I see. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. I have to go to the garment car and talk to Cinna."

"Alright. Don't stay up too late! We have a big, big, big day tomorrow!"

"I won't." She said before turning around and leaving. She strode down the corridor to get to the closet car. She passed a small room, it wasn't the control room, and she was nowhere near the engine, but it was full of computers and screens. She glanced inside and saw the Peacekeeper who had told them all of the rules. His fingers were madly flying over a touch pad. She glanced around the room, trying to decipher everything on the screens. They all seemed to show numbers, kind of like statistics. The Peacekeeper saw her standing there, narrowed his eyes and pressed something that slammed the door in her face. She heard it lock as she glared at the smooth metal. What was so important that the door had to be shut on her? Why was she limited in areas she was allowed to go to on the train? She scowled at the door for a moment longer before continuing on her way to the closet car.

She had to get used to talking about clothing design because that was her "talent". It couldn't be hunting, unfortunately, and that was the only thing Katniss found she had a talent for. Upon requests of Effie and her mother, she had tried to play the flute, arrange flowers, and a few other silly things that she was terrible at. She wasn't an awful singer, but there was no way she'd sing in front of all of Panem. Cinna stepped in to save her and told her that he could help her start designing clothes. She wasn't very good at that either; after a few tries Cinna decided it was better that he stick to the designing. He'd ask Katniss some questions and a few minutes later he would have something sketched on a mannequin. He told Katniss that they could keep going like that so it looked like Katniss had picked her talent. She was absolutely grateful and felt like she owed him so much.

She waited for the door to open and stepped inside the garment car. Cinna was looking at some clothes hanging on a rack. "Oh, there you are. We missed you at dinner." He said.

"I was with Peeta in the caboose. We had dinner not that long ago. What am I going to be wearing tomorrow?" She approached the rack Cinna was looking through and touched one of the dresses.

"Not sure yet. I still need to think about it." He said, giving her a small smile.

"Well, whatever you think is best. I don't really care what I wear."

"Oh, come now Katniss. You've got to care about your clothes, considering your talent." He winked at her and Katniss smiled wickedly.

"Speaking of which, do you have anything else you want to coach me on?" She dropped her hand and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, I don't think so. I've told you pretty much all you need to know at this point. If I need to tell you something else, then I most certainly will. Did you have any questions?"

Katniss shook her head. "No. I hope you know how grateful I am to you for helping me out with all of this."

Cinna smiled kindly and pulled her into a hug. "That's what friends are for. Now are you ok from earlier? I heard about it during dinner," he said as he pulled back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Peeta calmed me down after a while."

Cinna smiled knowingly at the mention of Peeta. "I heard his talent was painting, and I went to go see them in the storage car. They're quite lovely." He mused.

Katniss nodded, trying to suppress her massive grin as she thought about all of the beautiful things Peeta had painted. "Peeta's a very good painter."

"Yes, he is. I've heard from Portia that he's got some very interesting paintings." Cinna raised his eyebrows and Katniss blushed. "You two really seem happy together." He said softly.

Katniss let her grin fully appear. "We are." She replied.

"Yeah? I know how things weren't all well when you left the Capitol…"

Katniss shook her head, her smile disappearing. "I didn't know how I felt about Peeta until after we got home. I knew I cared about him, loved him in some way… but I wasn't sure how. After a while it hit me, I mean it _really_ hit me that I was in love with him. I only wish I had known sooner to avoid giving Peeta so much pain."

Cinna looked at her sympathetically. "Well what you have now is all that matters."

Katniss nodded and smiled. "Yeah."

"Well I'm going to go to my room. I still need to work out your outfit and everything. I'll see you tomorrow during breakfast."

"Ok. Good night." Cinna left and Katniss decided to go to the storage car to look at Peeta's paintings. She wanted to know which ones had been brought. When she got inside she walked past all the crates of food and supplies before finding the paintings. The only one with one of them in it was of Katniss looking out of the kitchen window. The rest were of nature. There were trees with their brilliant autumn leaves, a flower, the Mockingjay from his first time in the woods, a stream with glistening rocks, and a few other beautiful landscapes. She was relieved that none of the other ones had been brought along, because she was positive that they would be auctioned off for ridiculous prices in the Capitol. She didn't want some random Capitol person to have one of the special paintings Peeta had made of her, or her favourite, the one of them standing close together, facing each other, Peeta holding her waist and Katniss cupping his face. When Peeta had finished that painting she was nearly in tears. It was so beautiful and so _perfect._ She could see their love in a different perspective and it made her heart ache.

Now she really wanted to go find Peeta. She left the storage car and passed through the closet car. She entered the dining car, since that was where she left Peeta earlier, but he wasn't there. She glanced at the clock and saw that an hour had passed by. She furrowed her brow and went to see if he had gone to her room, thinking that he'd just meet her in there. The door glided open and she stepped inside, looking around for him. She heard the door shut behind her and heard the lock click into place. She spun around and moved to it. Someone had manually locked her in. She pushed her unlock button but it didn't work. She tried to pull it open but it wouldn't budge.

She strode over to her service command and pressed the button to talk. "Um, excuse me, but my door is locked and it won't open." She claimed. She took her finger off her button and shifted her weight to her other foot.

A cool voice answered from the speaker. "All passengers are required to stay in their own cabins."

Katniss pressed the button again. "Well, why is it locked?"

"All passengers are required to stay in their own cabins."

Katniss narrowed her eyes. She was talking to a robot. "Where's Peeta?"

"All passengers are required to-

Katniss slapped the button, cutting off the machine. "I demand to speak with the driver."

After a few moments of silence a new voice came through. "Miss. Everdeen, is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, why is my door locked? Where's Peeta?"

There was silence on the other end. Katniss tried to act innocent, like the foolish girl Snow wanted her to be. "I miss him. He told me that he'd spend the night with me if it would make me more comfortable but now I can't get out of my room." She hated how pleading and desperate she sounded.

"It's… required that all passengers stay in separate cabins. Capitol requirements."

The hair on the back of Katniss's neck rose. "Oh, _please _couldn't you let him stay with me? I won't tell anyone! I promise!" She trilled, wanting to slap herself.

There was more silence on the other end. Her spine went rigid as she dreaded the thought of having to sleep without Peeta's arms around her, without his warm body pressed against hers. It had been a long time since Katniss had slept alone. If she still had nightmares even with Peeta beside her, how bad would they be without him?

"I don't know…" the man seemed really conflicted.

"_Please_." Katniss begged.

The intercom was silent. She heard a click and her door smoothly glided open. She ran out the door and over to Peeta's room. As soon as she got there the door slid open and Peeta stumbled out, colliding with her.

"Peeta!" she gasped as he struggled to keep them on their feet.

"I'm sorry! Are you ok? The door was locked I was trying to get out!" he exclaimed as they straightened. His crystal eyes were filled with apprehension as he gripped her shoulders.

"I'm fine. Let's go inside your room, ok?" she gently propelled him backwards with her hands on his stomach. When they were inside the door slid shut and the lock clicked into place. Peeta stared past Katniss at it as she wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Why are the doors locked?" He demanded, bringing his hands up to cradle her head.

"The Capitol wanted all passengers to stay in their own cabins. I called the driver and asked him to let me stay with you. I had to beg him. I put on my sweet innocent girl act and then my door opened and I came to see you." She rested her chin on his chest to look up at him.

"I should have thought of that. I've been here trying to open the door for twenty minutes." He looked down at her with sad eyes. "I was so scared that I wouldn't get to hold you tonight."

She cupped his face and he leaned his forehead against hers. "I was too. But it's ok, we're with each other now."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, Katniss." He said deeply. She pulled back and looked at him. His eyes were so intense and iridescent that it made her shiver.

She brought her face to his. "Peeta." She whispered. He crashed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. He dropped his hands down her back and to her hips.

She let her fingers tangle in his hair as he lifted her up and put her on the bed. He broke away from her and took off his shirt, handing it to her. She always wore his shirt to bed, tonight was no different. "I'm going to go to the bathroom."

She nodded and shimmied out of her pants and shirt when the door closed. She brought the shirt to her face and smelled it. She grinned as she smelled the faint trace of Peeta's cologne, the soap he always used. She pulled it on then folded her clothes, leaving them on the stand next to the bed. Peeta came out of the bathroom wearing sweatpants. She smiled at him before going in herself. Looking in the mirror, she pulled out the pins and clips and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to get it back to its normal form.

After she cleaned her teeth and everything she exited and slunk under the covers of the bed. Peeta held his arm out and she slid over until her body was pressed against his. She nuzzled her face into his neck and ran her hand over the smooth skin on his chest.

"I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have this tonight." She murmured.

"Probably would have smashed everything in your room." He whispered teasingly into her hair.

She curled her fingers over his chest and smiled. "What would you have done, hmm?"

"Sat down against the door and be afraid of sleeping. I would have rushed to your room as soon as that door opened and scooped you up…"

She peppered the side of his face with kisses. "Well, nothing can keep us apart, Peeta. Not for long."

He smirked. "Not even the Capitol."

She snuggled in closer. "Not even the Capitol. I love you, Peeta."

He shifted so he was facing her and wrapped his other arm around her. "I love you too."

She moved her face to a more comfortable position and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>She couldn't say she had the best night's sleep that night. Even though she was with Peeta, nightmares still plagued her. Being back on the train was too much, especially with the scare of not being able to be with Peeta that night.<p>

Every time she woke up, he'd coax her back to sleep. She didn't remember a time when he woke her up, so she guessed he was already awake every time she woke up. When morning finally came she lay there clutching Peeta's hand. She brought it to her lips and placed a kiss on it.

"Hey." He said, his voice deep and throaty.

"Hi." She whispered, craning her head to look at him. He squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead. "Peeta did you even sleep at all?"

"Yeah, a little bit. I wanted to make sure you always got back to sleep ok." He sounded really tired and Katniss's heart melted.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wouldn't have been able to go back to sleep if I didn't."

She felt her heart sink down into her stomach. "Peeta," she kissed him on the lips.

There was a series of knocks at the door. "Wake up, it's almost time for breakfast!" Effie chirped.

Katniss groaned and pushed back the covers. "I'm going to my room to get some clothes. I'll see you in the dining car in a few minutes."

"Ok." Peeta sighed. Katniss pushed the button to open the door and checked down the hallway for anyone before slipping out of Peeta's cabin. It would have been pretty embarrassing if someone saw her wearing just Peeta's shirt. She quickly walked to her cabin and slipped inside. She used her bathroom and changed into the first things she found in one of the drawers. She left her hair hanging down her back because the prep team would have their way with it soon. She slipped on some shoes and went down to the dining car. She plopped down in her chair next to Peeta. He offered her a smile, which she returned. Haymitch was nowhere in sight, and neither was Peeta's prep team. Venia, Flavius and Octavia were all there, sitting quietly, looking ragged. They were probably not used to waking up so early. They knock back several cups of coffee and share brightly coloured pills. Their eyes stop looking so dull by the end of breakfast.

Effie piped up from the head of the table. "Ok, now Katniss you need to go start getting prepped. You and your team will go to your room and Cinna will come in with your outfit when you're ready."

"Ok." Katniss said tiredly. "What about Peeta?" she asked curiously.

"He doesn't need as much prepping as you." She said.

"Oh." Katniss mumbled. Katniss had to have all the hair ripped from her body, and Peeta didn't. Katniss had to wear more makeup than Peeta, and her hair took longer.

Peeta leaned over the arm of his chair. "I'll see you in an hour or two, ok?"

She stared into his blue orbs and nodded silently. She got up and followed her team with dread to her room.

Her team was unusually quiet, their usual chitter turned down to a few words every now and then. She could hear every follicle of her hair being ripped from her body and she tried not to cringe too much. After soaking in several baths, the team started on her makeup.

Flavius tilted up her chin and sighed. "It's a shame Cinna said no alterations on you."

"Yes, we could really make you something special." Said Octavia.

"When she's older," Venia says grimly. "Then he'll have to let us."

Katniss was appalled. Do what? Blow up her lips, tattoo her body, dye her skin and implant gems? Give her whiskers or carve patterns in her face? Give her talons like a hawk? Make her look like the freakish Capitol people?

"You'll have to ask Peeta first." Katniss deadpanned. "I don't know if you know, but he likes _rather_ much the way I look now. I don't know how he'd react if you tried anything on me."

They all tittered as if that were truly hilarious. "Oh, Katniss we could make you look extravagant!"

"Peeta thinks I'm beautiful the way I am now, and that's all I care about." She said, monotone.

Her team defensively told her that she _was_ beautiful, they were just thinking of ways to enhance it. She was saved when Cinna arrived. He shooed them all away and finished Katniss's prep in the silence she needed.

* * *

><p>She met Peeta in the caboose. They sat down on the couch and looked out the window. "You look gorgeous." He said.<p>

"Thanks." She muttered, her skin still crawling from earlier. "You look nice too."

"Thanks."

They sat in silence and both stood up at the same time as they approached District Eleven. Huge fences rose up before them, barbed wire curling heavily at the top. There were evenly spread out watch towers, manned with armed guards, spread out amongst fields of wild flowers. Despite what Rue had told her about her District, Katniss never imagined it like this. When they passed through the gates, the crop fields began. And never seemed to end. She knew it was a large District but she had never known how large until then. She couldn't imagine how many people lived there.

When they arrived at the station, they were greeted only by Peacekeepers. Effie seemed disgusted. "Well this isn't very _festive_!" Katniss and Peeta glanced at each other uneasily and followed everyone else into a black Jeep. Effie handed them their speech cards and babbled on about something Katniss wasn't listening too.

Rue lived here. Rue had a family here and she'd see them today. What was she going to say about Rue? Every time she thought about it her throat closed up. Peeta put his hand on her arm and she looked at him. "I can do the talking if you want."

Katniss's shoulders dropped. "Thank you." Peeta nodded and clasped her hand. When they arrived they were quickly ushered out by more Peacekeepers. Katniss barely had any time to look around as they entered a building and reached the front entrance. She could hear them being introduced on the other side of the doors. Effie came up behind them.

"Ok, big smiles! Keep your shoulders up! This is your moment. Read the cards, read the cards!" she breathed at them just before the doors opened up to them. There was a massive applause but Katniss heard it as if it were miles away. There was a huge banner with Rue on it, one with Thresh on it as well. There was a huge lump in her throat as they walked up to the microphone. Standing beneath the banners were the families of the dead Tributes. Under Rue's banner stood five children and their mother and father. Katniss ripped her eyes away before she could think about how much they all resembled Rue and looked to see and old woman and a muscular girl under Thresh's banner. Probably his grandmother and older sister.

Two young girls stepped forwards and presented Peeta and Katniss with flowers. She smiled and accepted them, trying to hide her pain. When the applause died down, Peeta thanked everyone and started to read off of his cards. He slowed down a bit and before he was done, he put them down at his sides. Katniss widened her eyes at him as he began to speak freely. "They fought with honor and dignity until the end. Both Thresh and Rue were so young. But our lives aren't just measured in years. The measure in our lives are the people we touch around us. For myself, for Katniss. We know that without Thresh and Rue, we wouldn't be standing here today. It can in no way replace your losses, but as a token of our thanks we'd like for each of the tributes families from District Eleven to receive on month of our winnings every year for the duration of our lives."

The crowd gasped; could he even do that? Even Katniss was stunned. Then the mayor stepped forwards to present them with their plaques. They were about to leave when Katniss noticed one of Rue's sisters staring at her. She looked so much like Rue that Katniss felt her knees shake. Rue's sister was looking at her with reproach. _Because she hadn't thanked Rue._ Katniss had said nothing at all.

She stepped to the mic. "Wait!" She said, clutching the plaque to her chest. "I just wanted to say that I didn't know Thresh, I only spoke to him once. He could have killed me, but instead he showed me mercy. That's a debt I'll never be able to repay. I respected him. Not only for sparing me, but for his power, for his refusal to play the Games on anyone's terms but his own. The Careers wanted him to team up with them from the beginning, but he wouldn't do that. I will always respect him for that." She turned from Thresh's family and looked to Rue's. She felt her lips start to tremble. "But I did know Rue. She wasn't just my ally, she was my friend. I see her in the flowers that grow in the meadow by my house. I hear her in the Mockingjay song. I see her in my sister Prim. She was too young, too gentle. And I couldn't save her. I'm sorry." She ended, tears welling up in her eyes.

Somewhere out in the crowd, Katniss heard the four note tune she and Rue used to signal each other in the arena. By the end of it, she's spotted the whistler. An old man in faded clothes, standing with his chin high. He kisses his three left fingers and raised them in the air. All in unison, the rest of the District does the same. Her tears dried up when she saw Peacekeepers push through the crowd and grab the old man. The dragged him forwards and Peacekeepers took her arms, as well as Peeta's and brought them back inside.

"No! No leave him alone! Just leave him alone!" Katniss cried.

When she was inside and thrown to the floor, the door shut just in time for her to see a Peacekeeper shoot the old man in the head. She screamed and scrambled off the floor, held back by Peeta and Haymitch. "Get off me! Get off me!" She yelled.

Haymitch let her go but Peeta didn't. "Katniss! Stop! Hey, hey look at me!" He said. "You need to stop." Katniss went limp in his arms and began to sob. She let him guide her up some stairs. Where were they going?

They were in the attic of the building, and Haymitch was waiting for them there. "You two have very simple task." Haymitch said roughly.

"I never meant for anyone to get killed. He has to know that." Katniss said through her tears.

"What are you talking about, who has to know what?" Haymitch said, shaking his head.

"Snow." Katniss breathed. "He came to see me." She saw Peeta's jaw drop from the corner of her eye. "He's worried about rebellion in the Districts. He thinks that they don't believe our love story."

"You know Katniss you really should have told me that before I tried to give these people the money!" Peeta lashed out and hit a lamp, making it sail across the room and smash on the floor.

She looked at him, bewildered. "I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do, he threatened to kill my family!"

"What about my family? I have people that I have to protect too! Why didn't you tell me?" He yells. He gave her a betrayed look and hit a vase, sending it crashing against the wall. He tugged at his hair, his shoulders heaving.

"Peeta, I'm sorry!" She reached out to touch his shoulder but he recoiled violently.

"Don't!" he said, raising his hands up to his shoulders. He backed away until he was at the stairs, and from there he disappeared from sight.

Katniss let out a sob and turned back to Haymitch.

"Katniss, what were you thinking?"

"Please, please just help me get through this trip. Please just help us get through this." She begged desperately.

"This trip? Wake up, girl." He snapped his fingers in front of her tear soaked face. "This trip isn't going to end when you get back home! It's never going to. You two are mentors now, you _never_ get off that train. But right now, your job is to be a distraction, so people forget what the real problems are."

Katniss nodded, not able to speak. Be a distraction so people forget what the real problems are. More tears slipped out of her eyes. She had created a very real problem, not just with the uprising, but with Peeta.


	4. Apologies

**Apologies **

Peeta brushed past the Peacekeepers and people of District Eleven. His fists were clenched and so was his jaw. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe _her. _

He saw Effie waving him over. He let his jaw slacken. "Effie, are we leaving?"

"Yes, we are. Where are Katniss and Haymitch?" She asked frantically, looking behind him.

"They'll get here soon. Effie, I'm not feeling to well, do you mind if I go back to the train now?"

"Oh, you poor thing." Effie pouted. "But I'm afraid we all have to go together."

Peeta's shoulders sagged. "Oh."

Effie frowned and reached for his hands, holding them gently. "Well how about you stay here and I go find Katniss and Haymitch?"

"Ok." Peeta said quietly.

Effie smiled softly at him and squeezed his hands before letting go and trotting off to find the others. Peeta crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Effie to retrieve Haymitch and Katniss. It didn't take too long; soon enough he could see Effie's bright wig and two people with her. He began walking to the back of the building as soon as Effie was next to him. He didn't wait up for Katniss and when they got to the car, he sat as far away from her as possible, close to the door to allow for a quick escape. He didn't look in her direction, never met her pleading gaze. He didn't want her to see the hurt betrayal in his eyes.

The ride back to the train station seemed much longer than going to Eleven's Justice Building. When they finally arrived and the door opened, Peeta hopped out and jogged up the stairs to the platform. There were many Peacekeepers, and now he knew why. He shook his head and slipped inside the train and headed straight to his room. He locked the door and went into his bathroom. His stripped his stiff clothes and stepped into the fancy shower. He pushed a button to make the water fall down on him like rain. It was hot, matching the heat from his angry flushed skin.

He tilted his head back and let the water fall on his face. He scrubbed off all the make-up and ran his hands through his hair. He shampooed it until he was absolutely certain all of the gel was out. Then he conditioned it and scrubbed his body raw with soap. He stood under the water rinsing for a long time. When he finally got out his fingers were wrinkled and his skin red.

He dried himself off and changed into some comfortable loose black pants and a green long sleeved shirt. Then he stared down at his bed, regarding the fresh made sheets that left no evidence that Katniss had spent the night with him. He still couldn't believe Katniss. How could she have been so nonchalant when she was hiding something so big from him? Snow had been in her mother's house, and he had _threatened_ her. _And she didn't think it was important to tell him? _Even when he had asked her if anything was wrong she didn't say anything. He couldn't believe that she had lied to him. He guessed he knew now why Katniss had been so weird around the Peacekeeper.

He let out a sigh and looked at the clock. It was half past noon. He debated leaving his room for some lunch and decided against it. He went over to his intercom and ordered in some food. His plate of steamy roast beef and gravy came quickly with a side of buttery rolls. He ate slowly, trying to think about anything other than the betrayal he felt. When he was done he set his plate down and decided that it was better to stay in his room rather than go anywhere else, because then he'd probably see someone and have to talk to them.

A knock at the door spoiled his plan of being alone. He groaned and threw his head back as he walked to answer the door. Haymitch stood on the other side.

"What?" Peeta asked tiredly.

"Come on, kid. We've got to talk."

"If you want to talk we can talk right here."

Haymitch sighed but brushed past Peeta into the room anyway. Peeta turned around to find Haymitch ordering some liquor. Peeta shook his head and sat down on the couch by the window. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Haymitch turned around with a glass of amber liquid in it. He gave Peeta a hard look as he swirled his drink around. "I didn't expect that kind of reaction from you, kid."

Peeta lowered his eyes. "Yeah, well, I didn't ever think I'd have to react like that."

"Did you ever think about how she felt? How about how she's feeling now? Especially after all that? I'm surprised she even showed up at lunch. She was holding back tears nearly the entire time."

Peeta brought his eyes up and clenched his fists. Haymitch was trying to make him feel bad when Katniss was the one who lied? "Oh yeah? Well if she felt so bad then why didn't she let me know? How come she didn't tell me any of that? I could have helped her deal with it, but she kept it from me." He said numbly.

Haymitch sighed and knocked back his glass. "Peeta, I'm sorry if your feelings are hurt. But we've got a bigger problem right now, alright?"

Peeta folded his arms over his chest and looked away.

"You need to stick to reading those cards that Effie writes you. If Snow is worried about uprising in the Districts, then we have a very serious problem. You two need to be a distraction from the real problems."

"Fine. I'm sorry I didn't read from the cards today." He ran the idea of rebellion through his head. Was it even possible?

"That's fine, but just don't do it again. You don't really know how much power he has, and what he can do if you two don't do your job."

Peeta didn't want to think about what Snow could do to them. He recalled how Katniss told him that Snow had threatened to kill her family. He thought about how scared she must have felt. She didn't tell him because she didn't want him to worry.

But wasn't honesty still important? Didn't she know that Peeta would have put out through the fear and make her feel better? Didn't she _want_ his comfort? He knew that he'd want hers if the roles were switched. He also knew that he had loved her for a lot longer than she had loved him. _Stop,_ he thought immediately. That was stupid. He shoved the thoughts to the back of his mind. He didn't want to admit it, but he was truly hurt.

"Ok, I get it."

Haymitch narrowed his eyes. "Do you get it? If you two can't be a truly believable story then who knows what could happen. This is very, _very_ serious."

"Alright! I understand, ok? You don't have to lecture me."

Haymitch gave Peeta a hard stare before finishing the rest of his drink. He left it beside Peeta's lunch plate. He walked over to the door, but when it opened he didn't leave. He turned and looked at Peeta. "I think you two need to talk."

"I think you should go." Peeta said, standing up and turning to look out the window. The last thing he wanted was relationship advice from their drunk mentor.

"Alright." Haymitch relented. Peeta wracked his hands through his hair when he heard the door shut. He fisted his hair and rested his elbows against the window pane. He shut his eyes and exhaled deeply. He let go of his hair and backed away from the window. He lay down on the couch and stared at the patterns on the ceiling, trying not to think. Of Katniss, the Tour, Snow, the Districts, rebellion. Of anything. Eventually, the sleep he lost last night caught up with him and his eyes fell shut.

* * *

><p><em>He woke up, it was dark. The floor of the cave was hard against his back, but the pain he was used to feeling in his leg had faded. He looked down at it and was shocked to see the bleeding and swelling had gone down immensely. He saw a needle and a very small bag beside him. He also so a hand. A bloody, small hand, dotted with calluses. <em>

"_Katniss?" he whispered, looking at her limp form. "Oh my god." There was a large cut on her forehead, seeping blood that coated her hair and face. He still couldn't use his leg very well but he dragged himself over to her and lightly pressed his fingers lightly against her neck, feeling a weak but steady pulse. She had lost a lot of blood. _

_Peeta scrambled to find a bandage inside the small bag. He cleaned the wound as best he could and then wrapped it up, being careful not to touch it. He tied it well and wet a cloth to clean up her face. When he was satisfied he lay the sleeping bag on her and sat up against the wall, lightly stroking her hair. _

_He dozed off without meaning too. A crack of thunder woke him up. He looked down at Katniss. She was deathly pale. He couldn't see the small rise and fall of her chest. "Katniss?" he said, dread filling his limbs like lead. He touched her cheek and gasped when he felt how cold it was. He leaned closer to her. "Katniss? Katniss, please!" he felt for her pulse but it was gone. "Oh, no. No no no. This can't be happening. Wake up! Katniss, please, wake up!"_

* * *

><p>Peeta started violently at the sound of the cannon, effectively waking him up. There was no light in his room, the sun had set and the moon was blocked out clouds. He sat up and rubbed his shaky hands over his face. It was a dream. It was just a dream. He felt a cold bead of sweat trickle down his spine. Without another thought, Peeta got up and left his cabin in a haste. He skidded to Katniss's room, but she wasn't inside. He could only think of one other place she'd go on the train.<p>

He took a deep breath, stuck his hands in his pockets and walked to the back of the train. The door slid open and he saw Katniss curled up on the couch, facing the window like she was yesterday. A silent wave of relief rushed through him. He walked in a little bit, but Katniss didn't notice him. He leaned one of his shoulders against the wall.

"I'm sorry, Katniss." He whispered quietly. It didn't matter though, because Katniss flinched violently and turned to him.

"Peeta," she breathed, her taught muscles relaxing.

"I shouldn't have freaked out like that before. I just got frustrated…" he shrugged his shoulders half-heartedly. "I'm sorry."

Katniss swung her legs down and stood up. "No, I'm sorry. I should have told you." She said in a small voice. She twisted her hands in front of her. "I shouldn't have kept that from you. I was just really scared and-and-"

"You shouldn't have kept it from me." Peeta confirmed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Katniss I could have helped you deal with it. Didn't you want me to?" He couldn't keep the hurt from creeping into his voice.

Katniss shoulders dropped. "I didn't want you to have to do that. I don't want to worry you with all of this because it's _my fault_. I started all of this, not you. You shouldn't have to be the one to-"

Peeta stopped leaning against the wall and walked towards her. "To what? Deal with this? Because that's not true. We're in this together, Katniss, and we have been from the beginning. It's the star-crossed lovers act. Plural. Me and you until the end. If you didn't think I'd have to deal with some of this…" he finished tiredly, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, but I caused all of this. It's my fault! Don't you get it? I'm the reason all of this happened! _I did this_. Not you. I'm the problem, Peeta. You shouldn't have to fix it because you're not the one who messed it up in the first place. I'm the one who pulled out those berries."

Peeta stopped right in front of her. "I went along with it. I agreed with you and I was going to eat those berries. I was a hundred percent willing to do it. I'm in this just as much as you are. You should've known that I'd help you get through all this, and that I wouldn't have a single problem doing so."

Katniss dropped her hands and gave him an exasperated look. "Peeta, I'm sorry, ok? What do you want me to say?" Her eyes started to fill with tears.

Peeta leaned down and held her face in his hands. He looked into her watery silver eyes and wiped away the tears that dripped down her cheeks. "Katniss, I love you. You need to know that no matter what, through any situation no matter how messed up, or how scary it is, I will be there right beside you. That's what I'm here for, and it's what I want to do. _Always_."

"Oh, Peeta." She sobbed. "I'm so sorry." She collapsed into his arms. He cradled held her trembling figure in his arms. She wept harder into his shirt. He scooped her up and took her to her room. The door locked behind them but Peeta didn't care. He set her down on the bed and went to the bathroom. When he was done he took off his shirt and held it out for Katniss. A ghost of a smile formed on her tear-stained face.

"Green. It's my favourite colour."

"Really? I never knew." Peeta said gently.

"Yeah. What's yours?" She asked, replacing her own shirt for Peeta's.

"Orange." He said softly.

Katniss quirked her brow. "Like Effie's hair?"

"No," Peeta chuckled as he got under the covers. "Not bright orange, but soft. Like the sunset."

"Oh." She said, climbing in after him. She slunk over to his side and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She said, almost inaudibly.

"Are you ok?" Peeta asked after a little bit.

"Peeta… I'm just so scared. If we don't convince the people in the Districts what will happen? Snow threatened to kill, and I know that he will if he gets the chance." She pulled back and touched his face. Her eyes were forbidding. "What if he takes you from me? I'd have _nothing_."

"That's not going to happen. We'll get through this, ok? It's going to be fine." He said, thinking about her words. He was feeling the exact same as her. If Katniss was gone… he didn't know how he could live.

Katniss entwined her fingers with his and turned on her side. Peeta cupped her body with his and rested his cheek on her ear.

"Stay with me." She whispered.

"Always." He murmured.

* * *

><p>The rest of the Tour in the Districts was very routine. Every night he and Katniss shared the same bed, always coaxing the other back to sleep after they had been awakened by nightmares. Then came the tedious part. Get dressed. Drive to the Justice Building. Read their parts on the cards. Receive their plaques, flowers and other gifts. Get ushered back inside quickly by Peacekeepers. They were always connected somehow, either by their hands or linked elbows, or arms around shoulders and waists. They often sealed their speeches with a kiss, but it wasn't like their kisses when they were alone, it was almost forced. It was too stiff for Peeta's liking and he made sure to make up for it when they got the chance. Katniss was eager to receive, and both would lose themselves trying to forget their day.<p>

Sometimes there were riots. Sometimes there was no applause, and if there was, it was half-hearted and awkward. Peeta did his best to show people that he and Katniss really did love each other, to the extent where they'd purposely get caught trying to sneak off together, but he wasn't so sure they cared.

Tomorrow was the last day of the Tour. They'd finally be in the Capitol for the largest party, at the Presidential Palace. Haymitch had asked to talk to them both in private. They were sitting in the caboose.

"Snow has been, and still is, watching us. If he wanted you to pacify the Districts, I promise you, he's not happy. I know that you two, well, I know it's not an act anymore, but it didn't seem very real. Instead of being in love you two sounded like you were reciting from a drilling manual." Haymitch stated.

"You try reading the stuff that Effie writes us. I'd never say any of that." Peeta said.

"Yeah Haymitch, and if Peeta wouldn't say any of that then do you think Iwould?" Katniss muttered.

"Tell that to President Snow when you see him tomorrow." Haymitch said gruffly.

"I'm open to suggestions. Anything that can help is fine with me. I just want this all to be done with." Peeta said, leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"I don't know, Peeta." Haymitch said.

Katniss cleared her throat beside him. "We could get married." She said in a small voice.

Peeta's head snapped up. "What?" He and Haymitch said in shocked unison.

Katniss spoke louder. "We could get married. If, like you said, we're on this train forever, then it would be bound to happen anyway. The proposal could be during an interview, a filmed one. Everyone would see it." No one said anything. "They'd be prying into our life every year, it would happen eventually and you know it."

"Well that would certainly make a statement." Haymitch commended.

Peeta really didn't know what to say. Obviously he wanted to marry Katniss. It would be a dream come true. But now? Weren't they still a little too young? Just a few months ago their parents kept them apart because they slept in the same bed. How would they react to marriage? Even though Peeta had made it clear that they couldn't stop his and Katniss's relationship, he still valued his family, not to mention Katniss's.

But what bugged him the most is that it would be forced, it wouldn't be real. It wasn't the time for them to get married. Did she even want it? She had only suggested it as a last resort to convince everyone. Peeta wanted it to be _real_.

"Yeah, sure. Let's do it." He said as he stood up. He couldn't stay there anymore. His emotions were starting to overwhelm him. He started to walk toward the door.

"Peeta!" He heard Katniss call after him. He didn't turn around and heard Haymitch tell her to give him a minute.

Peeta walked to his room and went to the window. He blankly watched the trees passing by for what seemed like years. He heard his door open behind him, but didn't turn around. After a moment Katniss wrapped her arms around him from behind and pressed her cheek against his spine. Peeta shut his eyes at her touch.

"Peeta, I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I just wanted it to be real." He said wistfully. "Without all the glory from the Capitol, you know? At a better time. When we were older."

"I know. I'm sorry, but I don't know what else we can do." Katniss kissed a few of the vertebrae in his spine. "I used to never want to get married. But then I realized that I was in love with you and that all changed. I know I want to be with you for the rest of my life, Peeta. I do want to marry you, but when we're not seventeen. But we don't have any other option. I know what you mean because I feel the same way." She said softly. "I wish we could have waited for the perfect moment."

"Me too." Peeta turned around and held Katniss's face in his hands. "But it doesn't seem as though we'll ever get the perfect moment." He gave her a miserable smile.

"No it doesn't." she whispered sadly as she rose up on her toes. "I'm sorry." She kissed him then, her soft lips molding against his tenderly. He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs and kissed her back with all the love he held in his heart. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she reached up to cup his face.

"I love you, Peeta." She whispered when they pulled apart. "No matter what."

"I know. I love you too."


	5. Engaged

**Engaged**

"Ok, Katniss, now remember: act surprised, smile happily, and accept." Haymitch said quietly before Peeta came to her right side and slipped his hand into hers.

She nodded and Haymitch left to go take his seat in the audience. A thirty second countdown started and her heart started to beat a little faster. She felt her palms grow damp. This was their last chance. If this didn't work, Katniss didn't know what she would do.

She felt Peeta give her hand a reassuring squeeze. She turned her head and looked at him with wide, scared eyes.

"Hey, it's going to be ok." He said. Katniss nodded. "You look beautiful." He said softly.

Katniss looked down at her dress. It was a little older than her usual dresses, navy blue sleeves and a grey bodice and skirt that were shiny and had an almost grid pattern. Her hair was in a bun and a few curls were left out to frame her face. She wanted to put on one of Peeta's shirts and crawl into bed.

"I love you," she said miserably.

Peeta leaned in, "I love you too," he said and kissed her. His lips hovered over hers, and she pressed forwards to kiss him again but he pulled away. He gave her a mischievous grin. "I don't want to smudge your make up."

Katniss snorted. "Well that's too bad. My lipstick looks pretty good on you." She grinned.

His free hand flew up to his mouth and he brushed his lips with his fingers. He pulled his hand away and observed the pink shade that smeared off. "It _is_ my colour."

Katniss laughed and reached up to gently rub it off his face. "There."

"Thanks, Katniss." He smiled cutely at her.

She felt her heart flutter in her chest.

"And now I present," Caesar bellowed on stage, "the Victors of the seventy fourth annual Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen, and Peeta Mellark!" A massive applause erupted and the doors opened in front of them.

Katniss tried not to squint at the bright lights as she walked onto the stage with Peeta. She put on a dazzling smile and waved to the crowd. She hugged Caesar but didn't let go of Peeta's hand. He did the same.

"Ah! The star-crossed lovers." Caesar sighed. "How wonderful it is to see you again! Isn't that right, folks?" he asked the audience. There was more cheering and applause. "It really is good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Caesar." Peeta said.

"Well, come on now, let's sit down." He ushered them to a love seat, and he sat down in an armchair next to them. "So, I hope this won't be a bore, but I've got _tons_ of questions to ask you two."

Caesar asked question after question, and Katniss tried to think of her actions as she answered. She smiled and laughed and brushed against Peeta often. She would look at Peeta and pry her eyes away when Caesar asked her something. What surprised her was how she didn't really have to act. With Peeta all of that came to her naturally.

Half way through she could tell Peeta was starting to get antsy. He kept rubbing his hands up and down his thighs and he loosened his tie a little bit. Instead of Peeta answering first, Katniss had to. He would join in later on but he definitely wasn't as involved as he usually was.

When Caesar asked them about what intentions they had in the future, Peeta abruptly stood up and pulled on Katniss's hand. She rose as well, trying to look confused as Peeta went down on one knee.

"I can't wait a moment longer. Katniss, you are the most beautiful, caring, kind, and brave woman I have ever met. I have loved you for so long, and when we finally found each other, I accepted the fact that I was dying. Because I had you, finally, after wanting you forever. When you kissed me in the cave I felt an arrow pierce my heart. But not one to kill, this one was an arrow of love." The audience cooed and Katniss tried desperately not to snort at Peeta's corny words. She instead brought her hand up to her heart and bit her lip, grinning.

Peeta's eyes softened and she knew that he really meant what he was going to say next. "What I'm really trying to say is that I love you with all my heart. I want to love you and be the only one to love you for the rest of our lives. I want to wake up every day, see your beautiful face, and know that you'll always be mine. I want our love to be eternal, and I want to die knowing that we were each other's forever. You will always have my heart, and I want to be the keeper of yours. Katniss Everdeen," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a stunning diamond ring, "will you marry me?" he asked tenderly.

Katniss covered her mouth with her hands as the crowd went silent, leaning on the edge of their seats for her answer. Caesar's mouth was hanging open. Her heart was slamming against her ribcage, echoing throughout her entire body. She thought about Peeta. She thought about the words he said. It _was_ real. Even if it was in front of Panem, not private like she preferred, it was real. Peeta was asking her to marry him. He loved her and he wanted to forever, to seal their love with marriage. She used to never want to get married. But that was before she met Peeta. Before she knew that she could love and need someone as much as she did Peeta. Even if this was a last resort to convince Snow, Katniss wasn't all too upset about their tactic. If in the end, it turned out that it was all for nothing, Katniss didn't think she'd care.

She lowered her hands from her mouth and nodded. "Yes." Katniss beamed. The crowd went hysterical. Caesar was beside himself. Peeta held out his hand and Katniss took it. He slid the ring on her left hand's fourth finger. He kissed her hand and Katniss pulled back to look at the ring. It looked strange on her hand, so big and ornamental. There was no way Peeta picked this out by himself. It was beautiful, but almost too much. She hoped their wedding bands wouldn't be as flashy.

Peeta stood up and her hands flew up to cup his face. She kissed him on the lips and his arms encircled her waist as he reciprocated. After a moment they pulled apart and Katniss hugged him. Caesar came up beside them and threw his arms around them as well. Katniss shut her eyes tight and whispered in Peeta's ear. "I love you, Peeta."

His lips brushed the shell of her ear. "I love _you_, Katniss." He murmured.

When Caesar let them go, he brought his microphone back to his mouth. "We have just witnessed an unexpected turn of events! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the newly engaged couple, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!" The house erupted in an enormous applause. Katniss and Peeta pulled apart, but Peeta kept his arm around her waist. They smiled and waved to the audience.

After a while Caesar dismissed Peeta and Katniss and bid everyone good night. When the doors shut behind them offstage, Peeta rubbed his hand against his forehead. "That was awful, I'm so-"

Katniss flung her arms around him. "No, Peeta." She said. She kissed him squarely on the lips. "Don't say that. I know the parts that were _you._ You'll _always_ be the keeper of my heart." She said in a hushed whisper. A slow smile spread on Peeta's face. He reached up and tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"Great job, you two. _Congratulations._" Haymitch smirked, walking up to them. They let go of each other.

"Thanks." They said.

Effie came trotting up to them, her hands fluttering at the tears in her eyes. "Oh my goodness! That was so romantic! Congratulations, I am _so_ happy for you!" She chirped. She gave them both hugs and took Katniss's hand to inspect her engagement ring. "Oh, so beautiful!" She smiled at Katniss and Peeta. "I was so surprised! How come no one told me?!"

"Well, it's simple, really." Peeta smiled. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh, of course. I wouldn't have been able to keep a secret like _that_!" She giggled. "I really am so happy for you both."

"Thank you, Effie." Katniss said. If only she knew the whole story.

"Oh! President Snow said that he wanted to combine the last day of your Victory Tour with an engagement party for you two!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

"Really?"

"Oh yes! He seemed so happy when he heard Peeta's proposal!" Effie clapped her hands.

_Seemed,_ Katniss thought bitterly. But despite it all, a small area in the back of her mind wondered if it worked. If the over-the-top proposal was worth it. She chided herself to stop. She didn't want to get her hopes up in case their plan hadn't actually changed anything.

"That's great." Peeta said.

"Yes! Well that's enough excitement for tonight, don't you think? Time for bed! You've got a big, big, big day tomorrow!" She beamed and turned around to lead them away.

* * *

><p>Katniss lay in bed, waiting for Peeta to finish in the bathroom. She looked at the new ring on her finger. It was shiny and gold, the round-cut diamond rather large and sparkly. It wasn't very heavy, but the weight of it felt strange. She spun it around and thought about her family.<p>

How had they reacted when they saw it on TV? Her mother had lost her composure when she found Peeta and Katniss in the same bed months ago, forbade her from seeing him for an entire month to cool off, telling her that they were going too fast and it scared her to see Katniss in such an intense relationship, and cried when Katniss said she was moving out to live with Peeta. What would she do now that Katniss was _engaged_? She bit her lip as her mind drifted to Prim. Her little sister had witnessed Katniss agreeing to get married. Katniss was seventeen. Four more years, and Prim would be seventeen too. What kind of example had she made for Prim? Not a good one.

"What are you thinking about?" Peeta asked, walking out of the bathroom. Katniss turned her head to the right and looked over at him while she continued twisting the ring around her finger. "Is it the ring? I'm sorry. I knew it wasn't really you, but Haymitch made me it. I had a different one in mind but he told me that I had to get that one."

"What did it look like? The ring you wanted to get me?" She asked as he slipped under the covers next to her.

"The band was kind of like a branch, and the diamond looked like a notch in the bark. It was perfect for you, but I couldn't get it." He said guiltily, looking ashamed.

Katniss turned on her side and rested her hand on his cheek. The diamond sparkled in the moonlight. "It sounds beautiful. But this one's fine too. Haymitch probably wanted one that was as Capitol like as possible."

Peeta smiled and blinked his eyes sleepily shut as she stroked his cheek. "I'm glad you're ok with it."

"I am. But that's not what I was thinking about."

"What then?" He asked, opening his eyes.

"I was thinking about Prim. And my mom. Peeta, we're _engaged_." She whispered with wide eyes.

"Yes, we are. I get to call you my fiancée now." He grinned.

Katniss felt butterflies in her stomach. "Yes, _fiancé,_ you do." She rolled her eyes and they laughed. "No, but what will they think? You know how my mom feels about our relationship. I bet she fainted while watching TV."

Peeta let out a short, quiet laugh. "I'm not that bad, am I?" Katniss slapped his cheek lightly and he laughed again. "I'm kidding. I don't know, Katniss. She's started warming up to the idea of us. I'm sure she's a little frightened right now, but she's just going to have to accept it."

"What about Prim?"

"Prim understands it more. Our relationship. She gets how you feel about me." Katniss blushed and Peeta brushed the tips of his fingers over her cheek. "She's not going to think any differently of you, if that's what you're worried about. If anything, she's going to be absolutely happy for you." He said softly.

Katniss studied his honest blue eyes for a moment. She nodded eventually and moved to settle her face in the crook of his neck.

"Thanks, Peeta." She whispered against his skin.

He planted a soft kiss on her hair. "You're welcome. Good night, Katniss."

"Night, Peeta." Katniss said happily.

* * *

><p>When Katniss woke up, her and Peeta had shifted in their sleep. He was on his back and she was practically lying on top of him. She lifted her head off Peeta's chest and gazed at his sleeping face. He was so peaceful, his mouth set in a small, drowsy smile. She reached up and gently explored the planes of his face with her fingers, careful not to wake him up. She stopped when she saw the ring on her finger. She must have forgotten to take it off last night before she fell asleep.<p>

She pulled it off and looked at it. She sighed and curled it into her fist. She tucked her fist between her and Peeta's bodies and continued to run her fingertips over Peeta's smooth skin. She ran her finger down his nose and traced his lips. Peeta's eyes opened and she smiled softly as his breath tickled her.

"Good morning." She greeted.

"Hey. What are you doing?" He asked as she continued caressing his face.

"Enjoying the sights."

Peeta laughed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Are you ready for our engagement party?"

Katniss's fist tightened and she felt the diamond bite into her palm. "I don't know."

"Well, we have all day to prepare."

Katniss stroked Peeta's cheek and gazed into his eyes. "Yeah, I know. Do you want to go get some breakfast?"

"Sure."

Katniss lifted herself off of him and waited for him to go in the bathroom. When he was gone she opened up her fist and stared at the ring. So many people would want to see this ring tonight. All congratulating her on her engagement, none knowing the real reason behind it. She slipped the ring back on and changed into a plain shirt and pants. Peeta came back out wearing some grey pants and a black sweater.

He held out his hand and Katniss took it. They walked to the dining room and saw the Effie and Haymitch were already sitting there.

"Good morning to the happy couple." He said, tipping a glass that no doubt contained alcohol towards them.

Katniss rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, Katniss can I please see the ring again?" Effie trilled, beckoning Katniss over.

"Sure." She let go of Peeta's hand and walked over to Effie. She held out her hand and Effie looked at it with bright eyes. She clasped her hands by her heart.

"Oh, so beautiful. Wonderful job, Peeta, darling. This is magnificent!"

"Oh, Haymitch helped me pick it out, you know." Peeta said, taking a seat beside Haymitch and reaching across the table to grab a biscuit.

Katniss flicked her eyes over to Haymitch. He was watching her. Katniss held his stare. "Yes, I wanted it to be something that the Capitol would really enjoy." Haymitch smirked.

Katniss rolled her eyes as Effie said, "Well, they love it!"

She sat down across from Peeta and scooped some scrambled eggs onto her plate. "I like it too." She said, staring Peeta in the eye. He gave her a smile and nudged her foot under the table. She grinned and lowered her face.

Effie began to talk about the plans for the day, and Katniss's shoulder slumped. She listened to Effie drone on and finished eating her breakfast. "Now it starts at eight this evening and will be going late, so you two won't have to start getting prepped until later this afternoon."

Katniss sat up straighter. "Really, no interviews or anything today?"

"Not a thing!"

Katniss grinned and stood up. "Alright. Thanks Effie. See you at later!" She rushed over to the other side of the table and grabbed Peeta's hand, pulling him along with her.

"Whoa, whoa!" Peeta laughed, fixing his footing as Katniss dragged him over to the elevator. "Where are we going?"

Katniss looked over her shoulder and quirked her eyebrow, giving him a mischievous grin. "Everyone else will be celebrating our engagement tonight. It's time for _us_ to celebrate it. Together." She pulled him in the elevator and pressed the button to get to the roof. Before the doors had even shut Katniss's fingers were twisted in Peeta's hair and her lips were on his. She didn't let him go until the doors opened up and they walked out on the roof.

"Ok, now I understand what you wanted to do." Peeta licked his lips.

"Good, because I'm not even close to being finished." She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him heatedly. Katniss wanted the time they had to wait to go by as fast as possible. This was the best way to do so. She always lost herself in Peeta. They could go on for hours and not have the slightest idea how much time went by.

Katniss propelled Peeta over to a couch under an enclosed area, keeping her lips on his. She pushed him gently so that he was sitting down and sat down beside him. She stroked his cheek and Peeta nipped at her bottom lip. She let her lips roam over his cheeks, his jaw, and neck. She let her tongue touch his pulse point and he let out a little moan. Katniss grinned and kissed him on the mouth. He pushed her hair behind her ear and let his fingers get tangled in it. His tongue probed her lips and she parted them to meet it with hers. She gasped as they mingled together, sending electricity pulsing through her body.

Peeta sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, trailing his tongue along it. She felt dizzy, but in a good way. Peeta held her waist and she allowed him to push her onto her back, settling half of his weight on top of her. He kissed down her neck and over her collarbone, playfully dragging his teeth along her skin. "Peeta," Katniss whimpered.

She felt him smile against her skin as trailed a path of kisses up to her ear. His breath tickled her ear and she wove her fingers in his hair. "I like it when you say my name like that." He whispered enticingly. He gently slid his fingers under her shirt and tickled her.

She squealed and squirmed, causing them both to laugh. He settled his face in the crook of her neck and he took her hand. He kissed her ring and Katniss smiled as he twisted it around her finger. "I can't believe I proposed to you yesterday."

Katniss let out a little laugh and combed her fingers through Peeta's soft, golden locks. "Me neither."

"I can't believe that we're going to get married."

Katniss bit her lip and continued combing Peeta's hair. "Me neither." She whispered after hesitating.

Peeta stopped playing with her ring and lifted his head to look her in the face. "It'll be the same as it is now. Only then," his voice dropped an octave, "our relationship won't be so scandalous."

Katniss tugged on his hair playfully and shook her head. "You're ridiculous." She muttered, trying to hide her smile.

"I love you." Peeta smiled, giving her a soft peck on the lips.

"I know." Katniss said as Peeta settled back against her. "I love you too." She continued running her fingers through his hair until she felt his breathing slow. She didn't want to admit it, but she liked this. She really liked it. Peeta's head tucked under her chin, his arm around her stomach, and feeling his breath tickle her bare skin while he slept felt good. It felt _right_. And this is what she realized she really wanted. She draped her other arm over him and allowed herself to enjoy the moment until she fell asleep, enveloped in Peeta's warmth.


	6. The Presidential Palace

_**A/N: Hi there! I know lots of you want me to update sooner than I do, but I can't. I sadly have other things that I have to do so that pushes back my updates. But here is chapter six. I have used dialogue and ideas from the book and the movie in this chapter. I wanted to write a little more of jealous!Peeta but it didn't go with everything else that was going on. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks everyone for the reviews and follows and favourites! You're all amazing :)**_

_**-WolfPatronusTeamPeeta-and-Dean**_

_**PS: sorry for the kind of cliffhanger. **_

* * *

><p><strong>The Presidential Palace<strong>

Peeta opened his eyes slowly, feeling a gentle breeze across his face. He sighed and nuzzled his cheek against Katniss's collarbone. She was so warm, her skin so soft. "Peeta?" she murmured, combing her fingers through his hair. "Are you awake?"

He mumbled something incoherent against her skin.

"I didn't want to get up. You fell asleep on me." She whispered. He could hear the smile in her voice.

He turned so he could talk better. "That's because you're so comfortable. You smell nice." He grinned, and Katniss elicited a laugh that caused her chest to hitch a little. He lifted his head and smiled at her. "Sorry I fell asleep on you."

"That's ok." She bit her lip, like she was holding something back.

"What? Did I drool on you or something?" He reached up and wiped at his mouth, looking down at her exposed skin. She pulled on his hair lightly, snickering.

"No, Peeta, you didn't drool on me. If you did you certainly wouldn't have been sleeping anymore." She said blatantly.

Peeta met her gaze and gave her a dopey grin. "What then?" He held her hand and spun her ring around her finger, observing how the gold shone against her skin.

"I was going to say…" she hesitated again and Peeta leaned down and pressed his lips against hers softly. When he pulled away she continued. "I was going to say that I liked it."

"Really? You liked me falling asleep on you like that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It felt nice." She blushed. "You made me nice and warm. We've never slept like that before. Usually I'm in _your_ arms."

"Well we can change it up, because that was the best nap I've ever had." He grinned which she returned before moving his face back to hers for a kiss. Before they could get too carried away, Peeta pulled away. "What time is it?"

Katniss sighed and pushed her hair off her forehead. "I don't know."

"Do you want to go back inside? Or do you want to wait for someone to come get us?"

Katniss looked into his eyes. "I like the last option better. We haven't finished celebrating yet." She pulled his face down to hers again and kissed him. She let her lips slide over his in a slow manner. She took the time to draw his tongue out for a dance with hers before she withdrew and closed her lips over his. He tightened his grip on her waist and sucked her lower lip in his mouth. Her breath came out in a tiny moan and he released her lip. He kissed her pulse point and continued a path down her neck to her collarbone.

"Peeta," she said in a breathy pant when he let his hand roam under her shirt. He dragged his hand up her side and back down.

"Katniss," He whispered against her neck.

She didn't respond, but arched her neck for him. He continued to let his lips travel over her warm skin. He breathed in her scent, the fresh smell of her soap and the shampoo in her hair. He kissed her lips again, savouring their sweet taste. She opened her mouth against his and pushed her tongue against his. He revelled in the feel of the moist flesh against his own. His thumb caressed the skin on the side of her stomach and she pressed her body up against his.

"Oh my god this is _not_ what I wanted to find!" Haymitch barked. Katniss ripped her mouth from Peeta's and grabbed his wrist, shoving his hand away from under her shirt. He got off her and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. She sat up and straightened her shirt and they both wiped their mouths. "Really, you two? _Really_?"

"What? Can't a man take his fiancée somewhere private?" Peeta tried saying nonchalantly.

"You're lucky I know how to hold my liquor. There's a place called a _bedroom_ for that." Haymitch rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Haymitch," Katniss muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why exactly are you here?"

"Because it's time for you love birds to start getting prepped. I guess time flies when you're suctioned to your fiancé's face."

Katniss's hands tightened into fists and Peeta rested his hand on her knee. She relaxed a little but she still stared daggers at Haymitch. "Haymitch, please don't talk about us like that. We're sorry if our relationship makes you uncomfortable, but we're the _star-crossed _lovers, after all. Our love is so passionate that we would've died rather than live without each other. You should know that, since you seemed to help write that story." Peeta couldn't keep the venom from seeping into his voice. Remembering Haymitch stringing him along with the whole Star-Crossed Lovers feat still stung a little. He had used Peeta's emotions without seeming to have a second thought. Yes, it kept Peeta alive. But that didn't mean it was right.

Haymitch sighed. "Sorry." The apology didn't sound very genuine. "But you two have to go back now."

Katniss stood up and grabbed Peeta's hand. "Come on, Peeta, let's go."

Peeta followed, leaving Haymitch behind. He'd have to get used to the relationship because there was no way Peeta and Katniss would ever end. "What a jerk." Katniss mumbled as they got in the elevator.

Peeta just shook his head.

"I hate how he talks to us. Talks about us. About our relationship." She knit her brows together.

"Me too." Peeta said quietly.

Katniss sighed angrily as the door opened. They walked out and found their stylists waiting for them in the living room.

"Time to get ready!" Portia stepped forwards and beckoned Peeta to follow her. He turned to Katniss.

"See you later." He gave her a peck and let go of her hand.

"Yeah." Katniss still looked angry. He hoped she would relax during her prep session. He looked over his shoulder and saw her leave with Cinna.

* * *

><p>Peeta's jaw almost dropped when he saw Katniss. She looked stunning. Her hair down and styled with braids at the back of her head, how her makeup angled her eyes, her flattering dress. There were feathery pads on her shoulders, and the neckline was low enough to make Peeta's heart drop. It was very slimming and had a feathery pattern made of grey and black material that went transparent near the bottom, allowing her legs to show below the knee. The look was alarming, yet beautiful. She was all Peeta could see.<p>

She caught him staring and blushed, lowering her eyes. But then she looked back up and let her eyes travel over him. He was wearing a dark grey suit with black accents. His pants were leather and felt strange, but Portia told him that they looked great on him.

She twisted her hands in front of her as he approached, the diamond on her ring flashing in the light. "You look _absolutely_ gorgeous." He stated.

"Thanks." She murmured. "You look really nice, Peeta."

"Thank you." He smiled softly.

Effie came down in a ridiculously fluffy outfit. There was a giant collar behind her head that made Peeta wonder how she could stand upright.

"Oh, don't you two look just lovely." She smiled. "Well it's time to go." They took the elevator downstairs, joined by Haymitch who was particularly quiet.

They got in a large black car with tinted windows. Effie talked about all the people who were going to be at the party, how it was a great honour to be invited. Their engagement had been all that anyone had been talking about since it was announced. She described all of the things that were going to be there. There were some minor changes because it was supposed to be the final stop of the 74th Victory Tour but was now combined with their engagement party.

When the car stopped Effie hopped out and excitedly called for them to come out as well. Peeta got out and held his hand out for Katniss. She shot him a grateful smile and took it to help herself down. She wobbled a little in her heels and Peeta put his arm around her waist to steady her.

"Thanks," she let out a little laugh as she straightened.

"You're welcome."

"Come, come!" Effie beckoned them. They followed her on a gravel path, Katniss latched onto Peeta's elbow to help keep her from falling. All Peeta could see was a long row of hedges. "Ah, the Presidential Palace." She sighed. "The party of the year. Eyes bright, chins up, smiles on." She looked over her shoulder to Katniss, watching the face she had on as she tried to keep her balance in her shoes. "I'm talking to you, Katniss."

"Sorry." Katniss muttered. Effie turned back around and led them up some stairs. "Now, there will be photographers. Interviews. Everyone is here tonight to celebrate you. My Victors!" She exclaimed excitedly. "The newly engaged couple!" Peeta's eyes widened as the view opened up in front of him. The Presidential Palace. It was massive. A few stories high with rows and rows of windows. It was white, but highlighted with different coloured lights. Fountains, statues, and elaborately cut shrubs decorated the front lawn. Effie sighed and spread her arms. "Breathe it all in, children." She turned around and gave them an endearing look. "This is all for you."

"It's cozy." Peeta said bluntly. He couldn't imagine what the inside looked like.

Effie gave him a sharp look. "Attitude!" She pointed at him and frowned. She gave her head a little shake and smiled. She let out a deep breath and turned around. "Come, come." She led them up the walk way, past a large crowd of people. They all clapped, and cheered, some whistled and waved, all sporting drinks in their hands and over the top outfits. Katniss tightened her grip on his elbow. Peeta nodded to people as he passed by. He felt Katniss press against him and looked over to see that she was blanched but trying to keep a cheerful smile on her face; someone had run their hand along her shoulder as she walked by. Peeta shot them a deadly look. _No one_ could touch her. Katniss wasn't some rare object on display. She was a person, not property. They walked by a fire-breather before they finally entered the building. Effie led them into the ballroom.

"I'll have to have someone show the library, all mahogany!" Effie sing-songed. Peeta smirked at her little joke and Katniss did the same. "Everybody who's anybody is here, and they all want to meet you!"

Regal music played in the ballroom as people mingled around. There was applause as they entered, and people came forward to meet them. Peeta and Katniss politely said hello to people, shook their hands and thanked them for their congratulations on their engagement. After a while the flow of people stopped and Katniss looked around. "Cameras." She whispered.

Peeta looked around and saw some too. "Don't worry about it. Let's just try to enjoy the night, alright? Together."

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "Alright," she nodded. She looked around and her eyes brightened when she saw the tables of food. "Oh, Peeta! I want to try everything in the room!"

"Well, you'll have to pace yourself." He grinned.

Katniss tugged on his arm. "Ok, just a bite of each dish." Peeta allowed her to pull him to the tables. She looked at everything and took a small bowl of some type of soup. She picked up a spoon and ate it all. "Mmm, so good!" She said as she put down the empty dish. She then started taking little pieces of anything she could find. After a few minutes she put her hand on her stomach. "Oh, I don't think I can eat the rest of this." She stared at the chicken on her plate with a grimace. "Peeta will you finish it for me?"

"Sure," he said, not wanting any food to go to waste. Katniss drank some water as Peeta ate, and when he was done he set down the plate. Flavius and Octavia spotted them and trotted over holding a plate of desserts.

"Try one of these! They are divine." Octavia gushed as she pushed the plate at Peeta.

"No, I can't eat another thing." Peeta said.

"Here!" Flavius held out a tall glass of pink, clear liquid.

Peeta took it and raised it to his lips.

"Not here!" Flavius and Octavia said in terror. "Go to the washroom!"

Peeta looked at the glass in his hand. "What is this?"

"It's for when you're full." Flavius said. Peeta glanced down at the glass and clenched his jaw.

"It makes you sick." Octavia said when he didn't reply. "So you can go on eating!"

"How else could you taste everything?" Flavius asked as if that were obvious.

Peeta bit his tongue. He wanted to say things, nasty things about how sick that was, but he didn't. He handed back the glass and took Katniss's glass from her hand and set it down. "I think it's time for a dance. Katniss?" He held out his hand and she took it, following him to the middle of dance floor. A waltz played and they stood close together. Peeta took her waist with his free hand and she set her hand on his shoulder. He held their joined hands up and they started to dance.

"People are starving in Twelve. Here, they're just throwing it up to stuff more in. You go along, thinking you can deal with it, thinking maybe they're not so bad, and then you-" Peeta forced himself to stop, remembering the cameras. He just shook his head.

Katniss looked at him, trying to hide the pain in her eyes. "Peeta, they bring us here to fight to the death for their entertainment. Really, this is nothing in comparison."

"I know. I know that." Peeta said in frustration. "It's just sometimes I can't stand it anymore. To the point where… I'm not sure what I'll do." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Maybe we're wrong."

"About what?" Katniss asked.

"About trying to subdue things in the districts." Katniss gave him a sharp look and looked from side to side, but no one seemed to have heard him. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Save it for later, ok?" she asked, peering up into his eyes.

Peeta didn't say anything as he looks into her eyes. They were desperate, and pleading. "Ok."

"Katniss! Peeta!" Effie interrupted them, with a large man beside her. "This is Plutarch Heavensbee. Head Gamemaker. Successor to Seneca Crane."

"That's a tough act to follow." Peeta said.

He saw Katniss give him a small, proud smile.

"Peeta!" Effie scolded.

Plutarch just laughed good-naturedly and Effie joined in. "May I?" he asked, pointing to Katniss. Peeta looked at her and tried to convey his apology through his eyes. He didn't want her to have to dance with him, and he knew she didn't want to either.

"Sure." Peeta smiled and let go of Katniss. She gave him a sad look as he left but went with Plutarch. He got off the dance floor. He saw Katniss dancing with Plutarch and felt a pang of jealousy. Peeta wanted to be dancing with her. He wanted to be the one talking to her, not Plutarch. He seemed pretty creepy, Peeta noticed the way Katniss tried to keep her distance from him as they danced. She caught his eye and smirked a little when she saw how protective his stare was. He moved to talk to some guests to keep his mind off of it. They congratulated Peeta on his engagement and told him how much they liked the ring he chose. After a while, Katniss was back at his side. He noticed how pale she was. He hugged her and she held onto him tightly.

"I'm sorry. I can't exactly tell people that they can't dance with you." He moved his lips closer to her ear. "Even though I hate seeing you dance with other people. I want you all to myself." He whispered.

Katniss barely flashed a smile at him. He narrowed his eyes. "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"I don't know… that was weird. I'll tell you after. I promise," she added when he didn't look convinced.

"Alright."

Trumpets sounded and Effie rushed over to them. "Hurry it's almost time for the fireworks!" She ushered them outside into the front yard. The crowd was silent as President Snow made his appearance. He walked onto a balcony, too important to actually come down and see his guests.

"Do you think we convinced him?" Peeta whispered to Katniss.

"I'm not sure what else we can do." Katniss said.

The applause stopped and Snow smiled. "Tonight," he started, "on this, the last day of their tour, I want to welcome our two Victors. Two young people who embody our ideals of strength, and valour. And I personally, want to congratulate them on their engagement." There was cheering and clapping from the audience and Peeta and Katniss smiled at everyone.

"Your love has inspired us. And I know it will go on inspiring us every day. For as long as you may live." Peeta could feel how tense Katniss was beside him and he squeezed her hand. Snow raised his glass and the crowd cheered again.

The fireworks went off and they turned around to look at them in the sky. There were so many, with different colours and sizes and shapes. Peeta studied them and felt Katniss shift, then stiffen beside him.

"Oh, Peeta." She murmured fearfully. "It didn't work. It didn't work, it didn't work."


	7. Coming Home

_**A/N: I have nothing else to say other than I'm sorry. I'm taking way too long to update I'm sorry! But to be fair I went on a trip for a week and then had to catch up on homework blah blah blah you just want to read so here is another chapter. Not a lotta plot but hey, you need fluff too, right? So this is mainly what this chapter is. Kinda just a filler. But I hope you enjoy ok that's enough talking (...writing...?) Thanks for all the support.**_

_**HERE YOU GO :) PLEASE REVIEW AND STUFF :)**_

_**-WolfPatronusTeamPeeta-and-Dean**_

* * *

><p><strong>Coming Home<strong>

Katniss sat on the edge of her bed, staring in front of her. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. She rested her chin on her knees and tried to keep track of what Peeta was saying, but only a few words stuck to her. Everything else faded into the pulsing mass of fear in her mind.

_Imagine thousands upon thousands of your people, dead._

Thousands upon thousands.

Dead.

And it was her fault.

She thought it would be ok. She did love Peeta, she was going to marry him, and she _wanted_ to. She wanted it, so badly, she found herself realizing. To be his forever? It's what she needed.

But when she told herself she wouldn't mind not convincing Snow because she'd be getting to marry Peeta, she was in bliss. Foolish, silly bliss that her heart gave her that made her feel better than her brain did about their entire situation. She cared that it didn't work even if she thought she wouldn't have. Yes, she'd get to marry Peeta in the process but things had not been settled in the Districts. Their plan hadn't worked and now she didn't know what to do. All she knew was fear.

"Katniss look at me!" Peeta stopped his pacing and knelt down on the floor beside her. "Why won't you talk to me?" he asked desperately.

She moved her eyes to his face and let them focus on his. She stared at him blankly.

Peeta took her hand, looking sadly at her bare ring finger, and squeezed it. She had taken off the ring because it scared her to look at it. "Katniss please talk to me."

"It didn't work." She said mechanically. Didn't he get it? Everything they knew wouldn't be the same.

"I know! That's the only thing you've said to me in the past hour!"

Katniss just stared at him, and Peeta out a frustrated noise. He let go of her hand and stood up. Katniss nearly whimpered at the loss of contact with him. "When you're ready to talk, I'll be right here. But I'm not going to bother you anymore if you're not going to say anything." He made a move for her door.

Katniss planted her feet on the floor. "Peeta where are you going? You said you'd never let me out of your sight." She whispered.

Peeta's shoulders dropped in defeat. "I was just going to go grab some clothes to sleep in."

"Oh." Katniss said sheepishly.

When nothing more was said Peeta turned and left. Katniss stood and paced until he came back, dressed in a soft cotton shirt and pants. She threw herself in his arms and buried her face in his chest. She inhaled his scent and held on tight.

He wrapped her up in his arms and simply held her, waiting for her to let go. He'd be waiting forever. She wanted to stay surrounded by the safety of Peeta's embrace, forget everything else.

"Katniss," Peeta murmured. She didn't budge. "Katniss, you're shivering. I think you need to wear something warmer then what you are now." She looked down at herself. She was wearing a thin nightgown because that was the first thing she spotted in her closet when she and Peeta got back from the party. She saw the goose bumps on her skin and realized that she was, in fact, shivering.

"I'm fine."

"No," Peeta said, "you're not." He scooped her up without warning and managed to pull back the covers of her bed. She gazed up at his face as he settled her on the bed. She tugged at his shirt when he let her go and he let out a chuckle. He slipped it over his head and she plucked it from his hands. She pulled it on and hugged the warmth from it on her body.

"Thanks." She murmured, her eyes rising to look into his.

"You're welcome." He said softly.

"Peeta come here with me." She said.

He crossed over to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers. He sat and leaned against the head board. Katniss curled up against his side and ran her hand over the smooth skin on his chest. "It didn't work Peeta."

"I know Katniss. Snow isn't convinced. The districts haven't been subdued."

"What happens now? What's he going to do to us? I thought I would be able to handle it. I thought it wouldn't matter because… I just thought it would be ok. But now that it's here, I'm not ok with it. Peeta what on earth are we going to do now? Everything's going to change, it won't be safe for us. For anyone." Her fear overtook her and her instinct to flee bubbled to the surface. "Peeta we have to leave. We have to take our families and run. They're going to kill us, Peeta! We can't stay in Twelve. We're not safe there." She said desperately.

"Katniss, we can't leave. What would happen to the other families in our district? That's not fair, and like Haymitch said, we have to protect them. Be a distraction. We just need to keep this up. Don't do anything to upset anyone, nothing to inspire people to do start an uprising. We'll go through with the wedding and then lie low for a little bit." Katniss was silent and her hands slowed their movements over his skin, trying to take in his words and forget about leaving. "Unless… you don't want to." He said slowly.

"Peeta don't talk like that." She said sharply. "I said I wanted to marry you because _I do_. I promised not to lie or keep things from you. Speaking of which, I haven't told you what I was going to tell you before the fireworks."

"You looked really upset. What happened?" Peeta asked gently.

"Plutarch Heavensbee. He told me how there weren't many takers for the job as Head Gamemaker after last year. Seneca was killed, and people didn't really want the same fate. Anyway, we talked about the Quarter Quell, and he said how it's been planned for years, but they were just adding in details now. I don't really know what that's supposed to mean but he said that he had a strategy meeting at midnight and how they were supposed to be kept a secret. And he said he thought it was safe to tell me about his meetings. Then he pulled out this pocket watch, and when he touched it, an image appeared on the face. It was a mockingjay, Peeta, _my mockingjay_." She watched Peeta's eyebrows knit together. "Then it disappeared and he said that it was one of a kind. He said how he'd see me next summer with this-this _knowing _tone and then congratulated us on our engagement."

"Well, we're mentors now, so he'll see both of us. Why didn't he mention me?" Peeta asked after a short pause.

"I don't know. He was talking to me so maybe he left you out." Katniss shrugged.

Peeta hesitated. "Yeah. Thanks for telling me."

"Of course." She said softly. "I'm not going to keep things from you anymore. I promised."

"I know." He kissed her forehead. "I'm glad we're going home now."

"Me too. As soon as we get off this train maybe I'll feel a little better."

"Yeah. Let's just try to not think about anything, alright?"

"Yeah." She straightened and kissed Peeta. She pulled away and he gave her a sweet smile. She cupped his face, pulling it down to hers. She needed him, needed to feel his solidity against her. His hands set on her waist and she pressed against him. She kissed him heatedly, trying to rid her fears and the trembling of her lips. She dragged a hand down his chest and tensed her fingers over his smooth skin. He always kept his chest hair-free for her and now that he'd been Capitol treated his skin felt like velvet. She couldn't stop touching him. He was so real, so strong and she needed that. Fear nagged at the back of her brain and she pulled away from Peeta. "I'm so scared, Peeta." She whispered.

"I'm scared too, Katniss. But we'll get through it together. I'll be here for you whenever you need me. I love you."

"I love you too." Katniss removed and handed him his shirt and lay down. He adjusted the blankets and held her to him when he lay down. "We both just need to relax. Try to get a good night's sleep." she reasoned.

"Yeah."

"Good night, Peeta."

"Good night, Katniss."

* * *

><p>When Katniss woke up, Peeta was stroking her shoulder. "Mmm." She mumbled sleepily as she turned her face into his under arm. He smelled like baby powder.<p>

"Morning, sleepyhead." Peeta greeted softly.

She curled her fingers in his shirt and lifted her face to look at him. She allowed herself to lose herself in the moment. All she could hear, see, smell, and feel, was Peeta. "This is perfect." She murmured.

"Almost being home?" Peeta raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, but that's not what I meant. I meant being like this, with you."

Peeta smiled at her. "Yes, it is. Want to know what would make it more perfect?"

"What's that?"

He leaned over and placed a long, warm kiss on her lips. When he pulled away Katniss sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. "That makes it much better." She grinned.

They shared a little laugh before mutually pressing forwards for another kiss. Katniss ran her hand up his chest and into his hair. He moved his free hand to grip her waist but she pulled away, slinking out of the bed. "Hey!" He whined.

Katniss laughed. "I need to brush my teeth!"

He let out a sound of protest and Katniss laughed again. She went into the bathroom and got her toothbrush. She cleaned her teeth and Peeta came in as well, rubbing his eyes. He ran his hand down her bare arm as he passed behind her, raising goose bumps on her skin. He began to brush his teeth and gave her a big foamy smile after she spat in the sink. She rolled her eyes but couldn't keep the grin from spreading on her face as she ran her fingers through her hair.

She went back into the room and dove under the blankets. She could tell they were almost back in Twelve because the temperature had started to drop a little bit. She turned on her side and shut her eyes when she remembered Snow's threats, thinking about taking her mother and Prim, Peeta and his family out of there, anywhere to escape what might happen. But she knew she couldn't do that. She had to distract people from Uprising and maybe keep things from escalating any farther.

She felt Peeta's hand on her waist as he leaned down to press a kiss to her neck. It was the only skin exposed to him, and he knew how much she liked it. She opened her eyes and smiled as his lips travelled over her skin, his other hand weaving into her hair. An idea popped into her head and under the covers she began to unbutton her nightgown. She hadn't become comfortable enough sleep without her bra on yet; no matter what Peeta told her about her beauty, her self-confidence was very low. She tried not to move too much under the blankets as she shucked the gown and kicked it towards the foot of the bed. She turned towards Peeta and his lips found hers. She reached out from under the blankets and held onto his neck.

He grabbed the blanket and lifted it so he could climb in beside her. His eyes opened and widened when he saw her lying there in her under clothes. After his moment of awe he snapped out of it and crawled over her. "So beautiful," he murmured as he put his knee in between hers and cupped her jaw, leaning down to kiss her. She traced her fingers down his neck and tugged on the collar of his shirt. He pulled it off and tossed it on the floor as Katniss kissed him again. She licked his top lip slowly and then over his teeth. He tasted like the mint of his toothpaste and the scent woke her senses.

He sucked her bottom lip between his and lightly bit down on it, running his hand down her side and stopping at her hip. He ran his thumb over the bone that showed through her skin and Katniss pushed her fingers through Peeta's silky locks. He kissed her chin and traced his tongue over her jaw and Katniss moaned. She arched her neck, encouraging Peeta to keep going. He got to her ear and he nuzzled her hair.

"I love you so much." He whispered. "You're so beautiful." He let his tongue touch the shell of her ear and Katniss shivered. "I can't wait until I get to call you my wife."

"Peeta." She whimpered. His hand caressed her stomach and he placed open mouth kisses on her neck. He grazed his teeth over her collarbone and kissed the indent between them. Her skin felt like it was burning, and she loved it.

Any thought other than Peeta had been abolished from her brain. She ran her hand down Peeta's back, feeling the way his muscles moved under his warm skin as he held himself above her and kissed her neck.

He brought his lips back to hers and her eyes fluttered shut. Peeta's kiss held love and passion and Katniss tried to reciprocate. She stroked his back and tugged on his hair so he would lay down. She turned on her side and tangled her legs with his. She kissed him again and ran her hand over his abdomen and pushed on him to allow herself to straddle his waist. She brought her lips down on his cheeks, over his strong jaw and down his neck. After giving his Adam's apple a little peck, Peeta crushed Katniss against his chest.

"I love the way you kiss me."

"How do you mean?" Katniss asked breathlessly, brushing her hair from her face.

"It just… feels really nice." He said simply, searching her eyes.

"Oh yeah?" She grinned.

He smiled. "Yeah."

"Good."

Peeta reached up and tucked a stray lock behind her ear. He looked at her affectionately. "How did I get so lucky?"

"You're not lucky, Peeta."

"Yes, I am. You saved my life twice."

"Don't over exaggerate about that one time you were sick at home."

"No, I don't mean then."

Katniss was truly puzzled. "I only count one time."

"You saved me in the Games. Now, you've saved me from a life on loneliness."

Katniss gave a little snort. "Peeta," she said, "that's really corny." But she didn't say it teasingly. She said it softly and traced a swirl on his chest.

He smiled and his eyes crinkled a little at the sides. "I know. But it's true. I'd have no happiness without you, Katniss." Katniss looked at him carefully. "You would have been fine, right? With Prim, and your mom."

Katniss down casted her eyes. "I would have eventually felt like something was missing." She said quietly. She looked up and saw him giving her a small smile. "I did care very much for you, Peeta, way back then. Not as much as I do now, but still. I would have really missed you if things didn't end up right between us."

"Really?"

Katniss cupped his cheek and stroked his skin with her thumb. "Really. I don't know where I'd be without you."

He smiled again, his eyes soft and he placed his hand over hers. "I'm glad we're together."

"Me too." Katniss smiled before leaning down to give him a soft kiss. He gently pressed his tongue to hers and explored the crevices of her mouth as if he never had before until there was a knock at the door.

"Wake up!" Haymitch yelled.

Peeta extracted his tongue and groaned, turning his head. "Go away!"

"We're five minutes from Twelve! Put some clothes on and let's go!" Haymitch barked.

Peeta chuckled as Katniss scowled at the door.

"Shut up, Haymitch, we're _busy_." Katniss shouted.

"I don't need to hear any more just GET UP!" Haymitch yelled.

Peeta snickered and ran his hands over Katniss's back, bringing her attention back to him. "You're really cute when you yell at Haymitch."

Katniss scowled at him. "Oh really."

He gave her a huge grin. "Yes. But also, kind of scary."

Katniss relaxed her face and gave him a satisfactory smirk. "Good."

She got off Peeta so he could go to his room to change his clothes. Before he could exit Katniss grabbed his chin and pulled him down for a solid kiss. "See you in a few minutes." She smiled.

"See you in a few minutes." He confirmed, reflecting her smile.

When he was gone Katniss threw on a pair of dark green pants and a beige shirt. She grabbed the jacket she wore when she got on the train and quickly braided her hair before going to the dining car to meet with everyone else. Peeta was already there and she joined him at the window, leaning against his side.

"I see you put your ring back on." He said, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"I always want to wear it because you gave it to me, but I take it off at night because sometimes the diamond will dig into my skin."

He dropped his head so he could whisper in her ear. "Well you won't have to worry about that much longer."

She turned her head and raised her eyebrow in curiosity, but he only looked at her mischievously.

"We're pulling into the station!" Effie said brightly. Katniss and Peeta left the window and went to the door. "This has gone by so fast! It was so good to see you again. I'll miss you!" Effie exclaimed. She gave them both tight hugs and smiled at them. "I'll see you at the Reaping in a few months!"

Katniss went rigid. "Yeah, bye Effie. We'll see you then." Peeta said smoothly.

When the train stopped, Katniss got out as soon as the door opened. Another army of Peacekeepers was waiting, and she held tightly onto Peeta's hand. This time, though, there was a crowd of citizens cheering for them. She smiled, a real one, glad to be back home. She saw her mother and Prim and went over to give them a hug. She hadn't realized how much she missed them, despite her dread over having to explain her and Peeta's engagement. She saw Peeta's family greet him, heard his brothers whooping and congratulating him. She noted how his mother wasn't there.

After greeting and embracing Prim, Katniss pulled back to look at her. "How about you and Mom come over for dinner tonight?" Katniss said to Prim, stroking her blonde hair. She looked a little different. Maybe taller?

"Sounds perfect." Prim smiled, looking up at her sister.

She looked at her mom before they hugged. "We have a lot to talk about." She whispered to her mother. She pulled back and regarded Katniss with troubled eyes, but she nodded.

"I'll see you later. Come by at around six, ok?" Her mother nodded again and Katniss went off towards Peeta, who was talking to some people from the Square about the cold weather. She clasped his hand and look behind her at all of the Peacekeepers. "Can we go home now, please?" She whispered urgently, pressing against his arm.

He looked at her with concern and nodded. He bid farewell to the people, thanking them for their congratulations on their engagement. Katniss started at a brisk pace and slowed down when they had escaped the crowd.

"You ok?" Peeta whispered.

"Yeah. I just wanted to get out of there. Away from the cameras." She whispered back.

Peeta nodded and squeezed her hand. They walked silently the rest of the way home, and once they were inside Katniss wrapped her arms around Peeta and hid her face in his chest. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back soothingly.

After a moment Katniss let go and offered him a weak smile. "I invited Prim and my mom over for dinner tonight."

Peeta's eyes widened. "Really? What do they want to eat? I might have to start prepping now, it depends on what's for dinner." He looked around frantically for a clock and Katniss suppressed a laugh.

"Peeta, calm down." She said, running her hands down his arms. She squeezed his elbows and he looked back at her. "You don't have to prepare a fancy meal. I mainly just want to talk to them about this." She raised her left hand and wiggled the ring in front of his face.

A pink flush spread across his cheeks. "Oh."

She dropped her hand and stepped away from him to take off her coat. "Yeah. Let's get a fire going, the house if freezing."

"You'll be able to build one better than me." Peeta said.

Katniss smirked at him. "Take my coat upstairs then, ok?" She held it out to him.

He slid his fingers over hers and took her coat. "Ok." He said in a low voice.

"Thank you," she smiled.

When Peeta left, Katniss went over to the fire place in the living room and took some logs from the basket next to it. She started to build the fire and when she was basically satisfied she found some matches and lit it. Once the fire was going she jogged up the stairs to change into something warmer.

Peeta was standing looking out the balcony. He was holding something in his hands, a box of some sort. She walked in and stepped into the closet and threw on a sweater, changing her thin pants for a pair of thick sweatpants. When she came out Peeta was in the same spot.

"Whatcha got?" She asked, stepping towards him.

"Nothing." He said quickly, and slid the box into his pocket before turning around.

Katniss scowled and tried to see what was in his pocket, "Let me see what you're hiding."

He backed away from her and grinned. "Can't do that!"

"Peeta."

"No!" He laughed.

"Peeta!"

He pressed his lips together and silently shook his head.

She rushed forwards and tried to snatch it but Peeta was surprisingly quick and caught her wrist. He caught her other one when she tried again. He held her arms above her head.

"Peeta, let me go!"

He grinned. "No way!"

"Peeta!"

"Katniss!" he mocked teasingly.

She gave him a smoldering look before she stopped trying to pull herself from his grasp. "Ok, fine. Let me go."

He let her go after a second and Katniss crossed her arms over her chest. "I think you should kiss me now." She said grumpily. Peeta laughed lightly and leaned down to kiss her. It was soft and feathery, she could hardly feel his lips against hers. She reached up to cup his cheek and Peeta finally kissed her properly. He let his tongue trail along her lips and his hands rested on her waist. She propelled him backwards and made him lean back on their bed.

Once she knew his mind was all in their kiss she reached down and into his pocket. She felt the soft velvet of the box against her fingertips and grabbed it, pulling her hand out quickly. Peeta opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around her before she could leap off him. He rolled them over so she was pinned under him. She held the little box in both hands and clutched it to her chest.

"Give it to me." He said.

"No!"

"Katniss," his voice was warning, his eyes serious, "give it back."

"Why? Why can't I see it?" She pouted.

"Because!"

"That's not an answer."

He blew out a breath. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"A surprise?" She asked, peeking down at the box. She had a vague idea of what it was. She looked at him warily. "Peeta…"

"Can I have it, please?" He asked softly.

She bit her lip and raised it up. He plucked it gently from her hands and got off her. She sat up and watched him as he knelt at the edge of the bed in front of her and rolled the box around slowly in his hands.

"Remember when I said that I wanted a real marriage? One that wasn't staged in the Capitol?" Katniss nodded. "I meant that. And I wanted to do something to make it real. I know I already proposed to you, but that was never the way I dreamed of doing it. I wanted it to be just us, somewhere quiet." Katniss felt her heart rate starting to pick up speed.

"So I decided to have our own proposal, our own ceremony. Because that's how it should be. It shouldn't be a last minute effort to distract people from Rebellion. I want to make it special because I love you and it's what you deserve."

"I don't deserve that, Peeta."

"Yes, you do. But if you don't believe that you do, don't you at least think that I do?" He said quietly, lowering his eyes to look at the box.

Katniss didn't know what to say. Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times but no sound came out. She slipped off the bed and sat down across from Peeta on the floor. "You deserve the entire world." She said softly. He didn't look at her.

She scooted a little closer put her hand on his knee. "Peeta, I'm sorry. I'm not good with this stuff."

"It's ok." He said quietly, still not looking at her.

"No, it's not. I ruined your surprise and now I've upset you." She said, softly but firmly.

"I'm not upset." He said.

Katniss searched his eyes. "Then what?" She asked after a moment.

He shrugged his shoulders half-heartedly, and she knew that he was upset. "You deserve a real marriage, Peeta. All of this should be real because we both deserve it. If you'd ask me to marry you again do you think I'd say no? Do you think I'd refuse you and a secret ceremony? Because I will _never _refuse you." Peeta finally raised his eyes to hers. "I love you no matter what, I just think that you're too good for me sometimes." She finished quietly.

"I'm not too good for you." Peeta said firmly.

"Well, you sure give me more than I could ever ask for." She muttered.

"That's my job." He said lovingly.

She held his face and pulled him in for a long, tender kiss. "You're doing a very good job, then."

Peeta smiled softly and Katniss, totally relieved, smiled back. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. So… can I see what's in the box?"

Peeta let out an astonished sound and looked at her with disbelief. "Fine! But only since I probably won't get another chance, because you'll ruin it." He joked.

She scowled at him but it turned out to be a big grin.

He opened the box and presented it to her. Her breath caught a little in her throat when she saw the ring. It was dark gold, precisely misshapen to look like a tree branch. The diamond was medium sized, placed to look like a notch in the bark. It wasn't as bright as the diamond on the ring she wore now, but it was cut more beautifully. This is the ring Peeta told her he wanted to get her. She loved it.

"I already made a big sappy speech about why I love you and why I want to marry you. But right now, I just want to say that I love you more than anything. I love you and I want to be only yours, I want you to be only mine. I need you like I need my own heart, because you _are_ my heart. Everything I need is you and you're all I'll ever need." He bumped his knee against hers and she beamed. "Katniss, will you marry me?"

"Well, I did say that I'd never refuse you, so I guess my answer has to be yes." She teased.

He chuckled and took the ring from the box. She held her hand out to him. He gently slid the flashy ring from her finger and replaced it with the beautiful tree ring. He put the other ring in the box.

She took his face in her hands again and kissed him until her lungs begged for air. She rested her forehead against his and shut her eyes. "Yes, Peeta, I'll marry you. For real."


	8. Dinner

_**AN: Hi! Sorry it's been so long. :( But here's another chapter. I hope you like it. Peeta and Katniss get to talk to the Everdeen's about their engagement! How's that going to go? :O**_

_**Tell me how you think I'm doing. I love reading your reviews :) Thanks to all my followers and readers and favouriters and reviewers. I love all of you :}**_

_**PS: I don't know jack about cooking. I can make grilled cheese and that's about it, so sorry if the meal seems weird, or that's not how you're supposed to cook or even make bread. Lol I suck, happy reading :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner<strong>

Peeta looked over his shoulder at Katniss as he kneaded the dough for the rolls he was making for dinner. She was cleaning up a bit and there was a cute, pleasant smile on her face. He smiled to himself and looked back down at his work. He remembered the way she kissed him after he proposed again. A tingling sensation spread through his body as he thought of the softness of her lips pressed against his until his lungs were begging him for oxygen. He remembered how her hands held his face and her fingers stroked his skin, the metal of her new ring cool against his cheek.

The dough started to feel sticky in his hands and he realized that he was overworking it. He dusted some more flour on the counter and tried to fix it. When he was satisfied he shaped the rolls and then set them in the over, adjusting the preheated temperature and then closing it. He cleaned up the counter and wiped his hands on a cloth. Katniss came up behind him and leaned her weight on him.

"Baking bread smells so good." She murmured into his shirt.

He turned around held her. "You smell so good."

She laughed and looked up at him. "No, I smell like dust. You have flour on your face." Her eyes twinkled as she reached up and brushed the pads of her fingers over his cheekbone. She blushed when she saw him watching her so intently.

"Thanks. And thanks for cleaning up." He said softly, catching her hand. He ran his thumb across the back of it and she smiled.

"Thanks for making dinner." She said. "I know tonight isn't going to be easy."

"It'll be fine. I was going to start making the meatballs now. Could you maybe wash and slice the vegetables?"

She nodded and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Of course. Let me just wash my hands."

He let her go and watched her walk over to the sink. He went to the refrigerator and took out some peppers, tomatoes, carrots, and onions, setting them on the island counter for Katniss. Then he took out the ground beef. He gathered his ingredients for the sauce and set everything down. He waited for Katniss to finish washing the vegetables so he could wash his hands. She flicked some water at him and laughed as he rubbed a hand over his face. She got out of his way and began to cut the vegetables. He washed his hands and started to roll the meat into small, round balls. He set them in a pan and turned on the stove. He checked on the rolls, which were fine and then started mixing the sauce.

He was trying to focus completely on making dinner because he was nervous to talk to Katniss's mother and younger sister about their engagement. And explaining him and Katniss getting secretly married before the Capitol wedding. Thinking about telling Mrs. Everdeen made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He knew she wasn't very fond of him after Katniss had moved in with him. She was polite enough but he always saw her apprehensive looks when she thought he wouldn't see. Katniss had told him that her mother told her that seeing her so happy with him made her afraid. She didn't want Katniss to get hurt.

But Peeta would never dream of hurting Katniss. He loved her so much it hurt. Hopefully Mrs. Everdeen would understand and not put up a fuss. Peeta didn't want any trouble. Even though something in the back of his mind told him that he'd get some from his mother. She had reluctantly accepted Katniss after being rude, and after Peeta had made his family move back to his old house, she wouldn't talk to her at all. Peeta guessed that was better than saying anything so he didn't tell her to do any differently.

"I've cut all the vegetables." Katniss said, breaking his thoughts.

"Okay, thank you." He poured the sauce in with the meatballs and turned around to take the bowl from Katniss.

She smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips before Peeta put the vegetables in a pan and added in some oil. He pushed them around in the pan for a little before turning his attention back to the meatballs. After a few minutes he mixed the vegetables and check on the rolls. Nothing was quite ready so he leaned back against the island counter.

Katniss came out of nowhere and snuggled up against his side. He put his arm around her shoulders and she nuzzled his chest. "My stomach is in knots." He admitted.

"Don't worry, Peeta. It'll be okay. Prim will be really excited. She really likes you, and she'll be obsessed with all the wedding prep."

"Yeah, Prim I'm not worried about. It's your mother."

Katniss chewed her lip. "I… don't know about her. Our relationship always made her nervous. She's always said things about how young we are. I don't know how marriage is going to sit with her."

"Well, that's encouraging." Katniss pinched his side. "Ouch!"

"Peeta, it'll be fine once we explain everything."

"Or should we explain everything."

She looked at him with furrowed brows. "What?"

"Should we tell them everything about the Uprising? Do you want them knowing about that, worrying about you because of it?"

Katniss was silent. Her eyes were far away. "Don't they deserve to know? They already know that the Capitol didn't like both of us winning the Games. I had to tell them because they were told by people who work in the Justice Building that I might go crazy because of post-traumatic stress. I wanted them to know that they only said that because the Capitol was upset with me and Prim was afraid. I want them to know this too."

"Okay." Peeta nodded. After a moment of quiet Peeta groaned. "I really am not looking forward to having to talk to _my_ family about this. Did you hear my brothers at the train station?"

Katniss looked amused. "I heard them hollering at you. What did they say?"

Peeta shut his eyes tight and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Congratulations, along with many other things like "getting it" and other things that I'd rather not repeat." He opened his eyes and Katniss snorted. He dropped his hand to brush some hair off her forehead. "No surprise that my mother wasn't there." he said softly.

Katniss looked at him with sympathy. "I noticed that. But maybe it's better that way. I know she doesn't really like me. She might have made a scene."

"I wouldn't doubt it. Who knows if she'll even let us explain before she disowns me?" Peeta muttered.

Katniss rubbed his back. "She'd be really stupid if she wanted a person like you forever out of her life. She doesn't realize how lucky she is to have you."

Peeta smiled sadly at her. "Thanks for saying so. I don't think she knows how to love very well."

"Well that's something she definitely did not pass on to you. I couldn't ask for more love from you." She cupped his cheek and smiled at him.

Peeta lowered his face and kissed her. "If you asked, I would do whatever I could to deliver."

Katniss captured his lips once more, stroking his skin. "You're too good to me." She whispered against his lips.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. She gripped his shoulder and stood on her toes, her lips moving smoothly against his. When they had to pull apart for air, Peeta rested his forehead against hers. "That was really nice, and I'd like to continue but I have to check on the food."

Katniss licked her lips. "Okay," she breathed. They let go of each other slowly and Katniss leaned against the counter. Peeta turned off the heat under the vegetables and stirred the meatballs around. He checked on the rolls and turned off the oven, quickly opening the door and grabbing a towel to take the tray out.

"These might be a little crispy." He said, setting the tray to cool on the counter.

"I'm sure they're fine. Sorry for distracting you." Katniss said.

"I'm not." He said, shooting her a wink.

She laughed and told him to pay attention to the meatballs. He grinned and did what he was told. He heard someone knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Katniss said, putting down the plates she had gotten from the cupboard.

"Okay." Peeta ran his hands through his hair a few times and continued with the meatballs, telling himself to keep calm as he heard Katniss open the door and greet her family.

"Peeta!" he heard Prim call behind him. He turned his head and smiled at Katniss's younger sister. She was wearing a dress and her hair was in two braids.

"Hi, Prim. It's good to see you."

She came over and gave him a little sideways hug, trying not to disturb his cooking. "It's good to see you too. Thanks for having us over." She said politely.

He patted her shoulder and then she let him go. "Anytime." She gave him a big grin.

Katniss cleared her throat and Peeta turned around. Mrs. Everdeen stood beside Katniss, twisting her hands in front of her. He wiped his hands on a cloth and moved towards Katniss's mother. He extended his hand and smiled gently at her. He prayed that his hand wasn't too damp from his nerves.

"Good evening, Mrs. Everdeen. Thank you for coming; it's good to see you." She eyed his hand but reached out and took it limply.

"Peeta," she nodded. "Thank you for having us."

"Anytime at all." She let go of his hand and Peeta glanced at Katniss. She was looking at her mother carefully. "I just need to finish up and then get dinner plated. I'll just be a few minutes. Please, sit down." He smiled again.

"Alright." Mrs. Everdeen said. She walked over to the table and sat down in the chair that Katniss gestured towards. Prim sat down beside her mother and Katniss went over to Peeta to help him. She spooned the vegetables on the plates and Peeta put on the meatballs. He set a roll on each plate and put a little spoonful of butter on as well. He and Katniss each took two plates and set them on the table.

"What would you like to drink?" Katniss asked.

"Water's fine!" Prim smiled. "Dinner looks really good!"

"Thank you, Prim."

"Mom, what would you like to drink?" Katniss inquired.

"Water." She said quietly.

"Okay." Katniss got up and poured everyone a glass of water.

"Thanks," Prim said.

Katniss sat back down. Peeta was at the head of the table, Katniss on his right, Mrs. Everdeen across from Katniss, and Prim beside her mother.

"Well, I learned this from one of my friends and I want to make a toast!" Prim said, smiling widely. She raised her glass and Katniss raised her eyebrow, following in amusement. Peeta did as well, and Mrs. Everdeen raised hers slowly. "I want to congratulate Katniss and Peeta on their engagement! I know you to love each other very much and I'm really excited for both of you." She raised her glass a little. "Cheers!"

Katniss was blushing. "Cheers," she looked at Peeta as their glasses clinked and tried to supress her smile as she touched her glass to her mother's.

Everyone started to eat, and other than the sounds of their utensils against their plates, it was silent. Peeta noticed how while Prim seemed to be happy, her mother seemed almost sombre. Katniss took a sip of water and cleared her throat.

"So how have you been?" She asked, directing the question to her mother.

"We've been okay. Actually, a couple of people had dropped off presents for you and Peeta." She looked at Peeta. "Your father stopped by one time and dropped off some gifts that were for you as well."

"Oh, well thank you for taking them." Peeta didn't know what else to say.

"We would have brought them but there are _a lot_." Prim enthused, her eyes bugging out.

"Are you serious?" Katniss asked, her eyes narrowing in disbelief. Her mother nodded. "Who brought them? They shouldn't be buying us presents; it's a waste of money!"

"It was only from the people who live in the Square. They were most likely required to do so because they work for the Capitol as District heads and whatnot." Her mother said.

Katniss mulled this over for a moment. "I guess so. I don't know what Peeta and I are going to do with any gifts."

"Let's talk about the presents later. I want to talk about the actual engagement." Mrs. Everdeen stated.

Peeta swallowed thickly. "Yes, I think so too." He looked down at his plate. "I want to say that I'm sorry. I should have asked for your permission before asking for Katniss's hand." He raised his eyes to meet Katniss's mothers. "But it kind of came up suddenly. I hadn't dreamed of proposing to Katniss for years."

"I'd hope so. You're only seventeen." Mrs. Everdeen said coldly. "I think that you're both much too young for a commitment so big. Marriage isn't a simple thing, and I don't think that hormonal teenagers are ready for something like that."

Peeta's face blanched.

"Mother!" Katniss gasped, looking appalled. Prim was looking at her mother uncomfortably. "You can't talk like that! You haven't even given us a chance to explain!"

"What is there to explain? You're going to get _married_. You're seventeen years old. You're not adults and you're not ready for such a commitment."

Peeta could see that Katniss was about to unload a whole bunch at her mother so he reached over and laced their fingers, squeezing her hand so she'd look at him. She looked at him, her eyes blazing. He gave her a look and she kept her mouth shut, squeezing his hand tightly.

"May I explain now?" He asked, looking over at Mrs. Everdeen. She didn't say anything. Peeta sighed. "I know that Katniss and I aren't really ready for marriage, but," he raised his hand when he saw Mrs. Everdeen try to say something, "we had to do something."

"President Snow says that some of the people in the Districts want to start a rebellion. He wanted Peeta and me to convince them that we weren't planning on anything like that, that our love story is real because some people don't believe it. After touring all the Districts we saw how bad things were getting, and Haymitch said that President Snow wasn't happy." Katniss let out a breath. "We thought that maybe if we got married that maybe people would finally believe in us. Snow threatened to kill you if nothing we did worked, and he doesn't think it has."

Mrs. Everdeen was silent, her eyes wide with fear. She put her hand over her mouth.

"I love Katniss with all my heart. I don't want to have to put her through any of this, but if it can help people of Panem…"

"Mom, I love Peeta and nothing will change if we're married or not."

"So, the Capitol was mad that you and Peeta both won and now they're threatening you because people in the Districts are unhappy as well?" Prim said, hugging her arms to her chest.

Katniss looked at her sadly. "Yes. We're doing this to try to appease both." Mrs. Everdeen was still silent.

Peeta cleared his throat. "But I want to make the best out of this situation. I want us to be married before the ceremony in the Capitol. I want it to be real, and true and beautiful because your daughter," he said, trying to catch Katniss's mother's eyes, "deserves that and I love her. I want what's best for her."

"So, are you asking for my permission, then?" she asked, raising her chin.

"Yes, I am." Peeta said softly.

"Do your parents know all of this?"

"Uh, not yet. But we're going to tell them the same we are telling you."

Mrs. Everdeen took in a deep breath and let it out, shaking her head. "I never imagined anything like this." She said quietly. Peeta watched her face change as tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"Oh, Mom." Katniss got up and went over to her. She pulled her mother up and wrapped her in a hug. "Please don't cry. Don't be afraid. I'm sorry."

They stood there embracing and Peeta looked at Prim. She was frowning and watching her older sister and mother with watery eyes.

"Prim?" Peeta inquired softly. She looked at him and a tear slipped down her cheek. He felt his heart breaking.

He stood and passed Katniss and her mother to go to Prim. He knelt beside her. "I'm scared." Prim said.

"Don't be scared." Peeta smiled gently. "Katniss and I will be okay. You'll be okay. You know Katniss would never let anything happen to you. I wouldn't let anything happen to you either, Prim." She threw her arms around his neck.

"Do you promise to take care of her?" Prim sniffed.

"Of course. I promise." Peeta said, rubbing her back comfortingly.

Prim gave him a last squeeze and let go. She wiped her eyes and nodded. Peeta stood and saw Katniss and her mother letting go of each other.

"Mrs. Everdeen, I promise that I won't let anything happen to Katniss. I will take care of her as best I can."

She nodded, and Peeta wondered what Katniss had told her because she seemed to have calmed down a lot. "Peeta, I approve of you marrying Katniss. Congratulations on your engagement."

Peeta smiled. "Thank you."

She nodded and Katniss smiled at him with relief. "Thank you again, for having us over for dinner."

"It was no trouble. I think we should do this again sometime."

She nodded again. "If you'd like to come to our house to get your gifts, Prim and I were going to head back now."

"Oh, alright. We'll come."

Mrs. Everdeen turned and walked toward the door. Katniss put her arm around Prim and the rest of them followed. They put on their coats and walked over to Katniss's old home. Mrs. Everdeen opened the door and disappeared inside. Katniss and Prim went in next and Peeta went in last.

"You might have to make another trip." Mrs. Everdeen said, showing them their sitting room. Gifts of all sizes covered the table as well as the couch.

"Wow." Peeta said.

Katniss frowned. "That sure is a lot."

"Prim, why don't you help Katniss and Peeta bring them back. I have a headache, I think I'm going to go lay down."

"Okay." Prim said, looking at her mother with concern.

"Bye, Mom. Feel better." Katniss said.

"Goodbye." Mrs. Everdeen left without acknowledging Peeta.

He stood quietly at the entrance to the sitting room. "You going to help, muscles?" Katniss asked lightly, gathering a few carefully wrapped boxes.

He moved into the room and started stacking some boxes quietly.

"There are quite a few small ones, why don't you take those, Prim?" Katniss suggested.

"Sure." She took a bunch until her arms were full. Peeta had a rather large stack and he picked it up. He couldn't see in front of him and had crane his neck around to the side.

"Peeta, are you ok?" Katniss asked.

"Yeah, just need someone to open the door."

Katniss walked past him and he felt the cold breeze as she opened the door. He carefully walked out and started making his way back to his and Katniss's house. He waited for Katniss to open the door, making sure she wouldn't fall as she rested her gifts against her hip and turned the knob.

"Let's put them in the living room." She said. Peeta followed and set down the boxes on the table. He stretched his arms and watched Prim put the presents she brought on the couch.

"One more trip should do it!" Prim said.

"Okay, let's go then." They went back once more and gathered the rest of the presents. Once they were all piled neatly in the living room Prim gave Katniss a long hug.

"Bye. Can you tell me when you start planning for the wedding? I want to help."

"Of course. Bye, Prim." Katniss kissed the top of her head.

"Bye Peeta." She smiled at him. "I'll see myself out."

"Okay, bye Prim. See you later."

Prim nodded and left. They heard the door open and then shut.

Peeta rubbed his hands over his face. "That wasn't how I thought it would be."

"I'm sorry. Don't worry about my mom."

"I can't help it. She seemed really against it."

Katniss frowned and walked over to him. She pushed some hair off his forehead and looked into his eyes. "Well it's not her choice and I talked to her and she's fine. Don't stress over it."

Peeta searched his eyes and put his arms around her waist. "Okay."

"How about you go upstairs and take a bath. I'm going to clean up from dinner."

"Let me do that." He said.

"No, you cooked. Go, Peeta. I'll be fine." She stood on her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Are you sure?" He asked wearily.

"Yes. Go," she smiled softly at him.

"Okay. Thanks." He gave her another kiss then let her go and went upstairs.

He trudged into the bathroom and ran the water until it was nice and hot. He plugged the drain put some bubble bath in because he thought, _why not_? He striped his clothes and took off his prosthetic, then slid into the tub. He sighed and turned the water off. He rested his head against the edge of the tub and closed his eyes.

He couldn't stop hearing Mrs. Everdeen's voice in his head, telling them that they weren't adults, they weren't ready for a commitment like marriage. He knew that she had let it go now, but he couldn't fathom what his mother might say. He wasn't joking when he said that his mother might disown him. She may have accepted that he was dating Katniss but she didn't like it, and she wasn't very fond of Katniss. Peeta's mother always wanted Peeta and his brothers to marry girls who also had family businesses. But Peeta never thought about that because his mind had always been set on Katniss. He couldn't think about any other girl as long as Katniss was around.

He knew his brothers liked Katniss and they had already expressed their congratulations to him. His father hadn't said anything but he had always had a soft spot for Katniss. He knew how much Peeta loved her, and Peeta couldn't picture his father telling him that he couldn't marry her.

"Peeta?" He heard Katniss call.

"I'm in the tub." He said.

"Do you mind if I just come in and brush my teeth?" she asked.

"No, come in. I have bubbles." He joked.

"Okay." She walked in slowly and smiled at him. She grabbed her toothbrush and the toothpaste and started brushing her teeth. She kept her eyes on the mirror and when she was done she started brushing her hair. "I'll be in bed when you're done." She said quietly.

"Okay." Katniss left and Peeta got out of the tub, wrapping his towel around his waist as he drained the tub. He dried himself off and reattached his prosthetic. He brushed his teeth and left the bathroom, going over to the vanity to get a pair of pyjamas out. Katniss was already tucked under the covers. He went back inside the bathroom to change, then turned off the light and threw his clothes in the hamper. He crawled into bed and kissed Katniss's cheek.

"I love you. No matter what." He said.

She curled up against his side. "I know. Same goes for you. I love you. This is just really stressful. I want it all over with."

"Me too. We can go talk to my family tomorrow, if you like." He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"That sounds fine."

"Okay. Good night, Katniss." He kissed her forehead.

"Good night." She sighed.


	9. The Bakery

**_A/N: I know that this chapter isn't new, but I did change some things. I at first didn't want to name Peeta's brothers because Suzanne Collins never did. But with the next chapter it was too difficult. So, they now have names. Rye and Brennan. Woo._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Bakery<strong>

Katniss woke before Peeta. She stretched and turned on her side, throwing her leg over Peeta's as she reached up to caress his face. She felt bad for him after yesterday, having to put up with her mother and try to explain the engagement.

After her mother had started crying Katniss went over to her and told her that everything was going to be okay. That nothing would happen to any of them, and that Katniss, as well as Peeta, would do anything to keep them from harm. She saw Peeta comforting Prim and it made her heart swell. He had really grown to care for her. Prim loved Peeta and always liked it when both of them came to visit. It really meant a lot to Katniss that they got along so well.

Peeta sighed and her thoughts dissolved. She moved her face to his and kissed his cheek, stroking his face with her other hand. She nuzzled his face and his hand tightened on her back. She wanted to shower but didn't want to leave him before he woke up. She let her lips roam down his cheek to his jaw and then his neck, softly sucking and leaving gentle kisses on his skin.

"Mmm," Peeta mumbled, wrapping his other arm around Katniss. He buried his face in her hair and they were efficiently tangled.

Her lips travelled up to his ear. "Good morning," she murmured.

"Yes," his voice was deep from sleep. She grinned and moved so she could see his face. He looked really sleepy.

"Didn't you used to have to wake up really early to start work in the bakery?" She asked.

"Yeah, really early. I had to go to bed earlier to keep up. I like sleeping. I'm glad I get to sleep in with you now."

Katniss smiled and kissed him slowly. "Me too. If we're going to go talk to your family today, I'm going to go take a shower."

He groaned. "Hey, you said that we should talk to them today!" She reasoned.

"No, I know, it's not that. I don't want you getting out of bed." He rolled over top of her and she let out a little squeak of surprise. He laughed and the corners of his eyes crinkled softly. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and kissed her nose. Katniss's heart warmed and a smile spread over her lips. "You're beautiful, you know that?" He said, his eyes softening.

Katniss let out a little laugh. "Whatever." She leaned up to kiss him, but he pulled his head back. She narrowed her eyes at him.

He let out a laugh. "Accept it."

Katniss rolled her eyes. "Peeta…"

He trailed his tongue slowly over his lips. She squirmed beneath him, trying to push down her longing. She heated internally and curled her fists in the sheets. "I want to take a shower." She said, raising her chin.

"Oh come on, Katniss. Don't be like that." Peeta frowned.

"Get off me." She said, trying to supress her smirk. She looked at him defiantly.

"No." He stuck out his bottom lip and pouted at her sadly. "I didn't say anything wrong. I don't understand why you can't accept it when I tell you that you're beautiful."

"Because I don't see how I am. Even if you do, I don't." She said.

Peeta quit playing sad. His eyes took on an intensity that made her heart beat rapidly against her ribcage. "Your braid. That's the first thing I think of when I think of you. Your hair. How dark it is, how soft it is under my fingers when you let me unbraid it and when I run my fingers through it," he did just that, gently tugging on the end of a lock. "Then I think about your eyes. Like gray pools shimmering in the light of the moon. Silver orbs that shine when you laugh or when we kiss."

He traced the tip of his finger over her lips, causing her breath to hitch in her throat. "And you're lips. They're soft and whenever they're on me they leave hot trails on my skin. When your lips are on mine, time stops and all I know is our kiss." He leaned forward and almost pressed his lips against hers. She felt his breath tickling her lips, but she didn't move. His eyes bored into hers. He moved his face away slightly when she tilted her head up. She wanted to groan in frustration but she kept silent.

"Your skin," he said, his hand running up her thigh, "is soft," Peeta gently slid his hand under her shirt and caressed her stomach, "and warm. When I feel it against mine it sets me on fire." Katniss's breathing was heavy. She uncurled her fist from the sheets and reached up to weave her fingers in Peeta's hair.

"Peeta," she whispered, her voice strained. She needed to touch him, to feel him against her.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life, Katniss. And I love you."

She pulled his face down to hers. "Thank you," she moaned. "I love you." And then she kissed him, hard. Her tongue met his and they both let out a small moan. She shifted so her legs were on either side of Peeta's body and rested her knees on his waist. He settled further on top of her and Katniss sighed as his weight rested on her.

She'd never tire of the feeling of Peeta's body against hers. It was something that she needed to feel. It kept her anchored, made her feel safe whenever she woke from a nightmare. She could feel heat spreading throughout her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He removed his hand from under her shirt and ran it through her hair, combing his fingers through it and tilting her head as his lips sought out her throat.

"Peeta," Katniss whimpered as the nerves under her skin where overwhelmed by Peeta's lips. "Oh, if you keep that up I'll never get to take a shower," she gasped, tugging lightly on his hair.

She felt his tongue trace up to her ear and she closed her eyes in bliss. "Maybe that's the point." He whispered.

She let out a frustrated noise. Mostly because she didn't want him to stop, but she wanted to look nice for going to the bakery.

"Peeta, this feels really nice and under different circumstances I wouldn't ask you to stop. But I really want to shower." He blew on her damp skin and Katniss winced. "Hey!" She pulled on his hair and he laughed. He leaned in for a kiss but she blocked his mouth and pushed his face away. "Get off," she laughed.

He groaned and lifted himself up and lay down on his back beside her. "Maybe we can do this later if everything goes well with your family." Katniss said, running her fingers through her messy hair.

Peeta covered his eyes with his arms. "How about just _after_ in general because I can't guarantee that it will go well."

Katniss hesitated slightly before responding. "It'll be fine."

Peeta made a non-committal sound and Katniss left and went in the bathroom for her delayed shower.

* * *

><p>Despite the cold winter air, Katniss's palms grew damp as she and Peeta walked over to the bakery. It was actually almost closing time and the sun had started to set behind the clouds. Even though she had wanted to go much earlier, Peeta's lips had distracted her and persuaded her to leave it until later on. She didn't really mind; she was dreading it almost as much as he was. She knew his mother resented her, and their relationship. That was the only problem. She didn't want Mrs. Mellark to get out of control over and do anything irrational. Peeta had been through enough with her when he was younger and he didn't need any more.<p>

She glanced at his determined face as the bakery came into view. She sought out his hand and he gave it a small, reassuring squeeze. "I can handle my mother. I've had worse." He said, noticing the way she was looking at him.

"I know. We're together, no matter what."

He stopped when they reached the bakery stairs and pulled her to him. He hugged her and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I love you," he murmured, causing her skin to tingle.

She rubbed his back slowly. "Love you, too."

He let her go and smiled at her. She returned it, trying to give him a look of encouragement. They walked up the stairs and Peeta opened the door. Katniss heard the jingle of the bell she had become more familiar with and looked around Peeta to see who was working at the counter. It was Peeta's oldest brother, Rye. She liked him more than Peeta's other brother, Brennan.

"Hey, Peet!" He said, slapping the counter lightly. "Hello, Katniss." He smiled warmly. "Congratulations on your engagement."

Katniss felt her cheeks heat. "Thank you." She murmured.

"That's what we're here about, actually. Where's mom and dad?" Peeta said.

"In the back." Rye said, his brow furrowing slightly.

"Okay. Thanks. I'll see you after."

Brennan came out from the back and leaned against the door frame. "Not unless she kills you first."

Katniss's blood ran cold. She pushed past Peeta and pulled her arm away when he reached out and took it. She stopped right in front of Brennan and looked him straight in the eye.

"You think you're really funny, don't you? You think that when you tease Peeta and I, embarrassing him as well as me, it's funny? You think it's amusing to make people uncomfortable? Well, let me tell you something. You're not funny. Making inappropriate jokes and being rude isn't funny. And to make jokes about the way your mother acts is completely out of line." She heard Peeta walk up behind her. Brennan was looking at her, trying to keep up a smirk, but was having difficulty. "You're immature and you don't care about how you make other people feel. You want to make fun of Peeta's relationship with me? Maybe that's why Peeta's got a fiancée and you don't."

Katniss heard Rye let out surprised laughter, but Katniss refrained from laughing, even when she heard Peeta trying to cover up his laughter. Something flashed in the eyes of the boy in front of Katniss but he just smiled. "They're only jokes, Katniss." Brennan clucked his tongue. "You shouldn't take them so personally."

Katniss shook her head. "Whatever. Come on, Peeta." She brushed past Peeta's brother further into the bakery. She heard the bakery door slam.

Peeta grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a wall before she could go any farther. "What?" she hissed. She looked up and saw him laughing.

"Oh, Katniss, that was hilarious." He pressed his lips to hers quickly. "I love you so much."

"Thanks, let's just go find your parents before my nerve is lost." Katniss flashed him a smile.

He gave her a little look of disbelief, but he was still smiling. He took her hand and pulled her out from behind the wall. They rounded another corner and found Peeta's parents hard at work. His mother was mixing ingredients, a line of finished bowls beside her, and his father was attending to the ovens.

His mother glanced up from her bowl and then did a double take when she saw Katniss and Peeta. She narrowed her eyes and pulled her hands from the bowl. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Mother. Nice to see you too." Peeta said.

"Don't get smart with me." She said.

By that time, Mr. Mellark had turned around to see what was going on. "Peeta, Katniss. It's nice to see you."

"Thanks." They said.

Mr. Mellark made his way over to them. He extended his hand to shake Peeta's and then wrapped Katniss in a big, warm hug. She smiled and breathed in the smell of baking bread that she was used to smelling on Peeta. Peeta's father had always been kind to the Everdeen's and ever since Katniss and Peeta were together he had been even nicer. Katniss had gotten to learn more about him and had grown fond of the gentle man. She realized that Peeta had gotten many of his lovable qualities from his dad.

"Congratulations." He smiled, letting go of Katniss.

"Thank you, Mr. Mellark." Katniss said softly.

"Thanks, Dad. We came to talk to you about it, actually."

"What's there to talk about?" Snapped Mrs. Mellark.

Katniss looked at Peeta. She realized she had no clue if Peeta really wanted his family to know about the Uprising. He told her mother that his parents would be told the same thing she was, but Katniss was wary that Peeta would tell them everything. They didn't know anything about the Capitol after the 74th games, so it's not as though he was obligated to tell them like she was.

She gripped his forearm and turned her face so Peeta's parents couldn't see. "How much _are_ we telling them?" she murmured.

"I told your mom that my parents were going to hear the same thing she did. So that's what we're doing." He whispered.

She searched his eyes and nodded. He didn't seem overly pleased with having to unload everything on his family, but he was honoring what he told her mother, and Katniss had to respect that.

"Okay." They turned their attention back to Peeta's waiting parents.

"There's actually a lot to talk about. There's more to this than you think." Peeta began to explain everything. Katniss watched Mr. Mellark's face deepen with concern and Mrs. Mellark's face tighten with anger as Peeta explained the rage from the Capitol, the rebellion in the Districts, and the arrangement for their engagement, and their secret marriage. When he was finished talking, there was silence.

"So what you're telling us is that because you couldn't kill that girl," Mrs. Mellark pointed at Katniss, "this whole mess started?" she spat. "If she was dead then everything would have been fine."

"I couldn't kill her, Mother. I love her. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I asked Katniss to kill me. I wanted her to go home. There was no way I could hurt Katniss. Ever. You say everything would have been fine? Well, I wouldn't have been fine." Katniss heard Peeta's voice shake and she squeezed his hand. "I would have been a broken, lost wreck if I came home without Katniss. She's everything to me and to have her gone…" he trailed off and shook his head. He put his arm around Katniss's waist and pressed his forehead against her hair for a moment. Katniss reached and stroked his cheek.

"It's okay," she murmured.

She felt him nod slightly before he pulled back and looked at his mother. "There's no one to blame for this other than the Capitol. So don't you dare try to put Katniss at fault."

She didn't seem to have heard him. She stared daggers at Katniss. "Now you've got to clean this mess up by marrying her? She may have money now, but she's from the Seam. She'll end up wasting all she has and then she'll use you and leave you with nothing."

Katniss's hands curled into fists. That didn't make any sense, and Katniss would never do anything like that. She felt Peeta's muscles tense. "Just because someone's from the Seam doesn't mean that they're a bad person. Katniss has the kindest heart I know. She would never use me. Why do you even care? It's not like you've had much to do with me since I came home."

"Yeah." Katniss finally spoke. "You told your son to not drop by and see you."

Mrs. Mellark looked at Katniss as though she was disgusted to hear Katniss speak. "After he kicked his family out of-"

"Out of _his_ house? After you locked him in the basement and kept him hidden from me? Didn't you care what that did to him? How it made him feel?"

"It doesn't matter now. I just wanted you to know that Katniss and I are getting married before the wedding in the Capitol because we want it to be real. And there's going to be a lot of propaganda for it so you might be contacted by Capitol reporters but I really don't know what's going to happen."

There was more silence. Mr. Mellark's eyes ran over Peeta and Katniss, and then he glanced at his fuming wife. "We understand, son. You didn't have to worry about it because it's your life. You're an adult, and if this is a path you're taking, then it's your choice and there is nothing we can do about it."

Katniss watched Peeta carefully. He seemed to be having some sort of inner turmoil. "Thank you." He said. He turned to his mother. "I'm sorry I didn't turn out the way you wanted me too, Mother."

"I think you should go now. And this time, _don't_ come back. I don't want to see you, and I definitely do _not_ want you see you with _her_." She hissed, pointed to Katniss.

"Fine. We're not going to put up with you. I wish things could be different but I know that you'll never change. You'll be a cruel, cold person for the rest of your life and I don't need that in mine."

"Get the hell out of here!" Mrs. Mellark screamed. "You don't talk to me like that! Get out, get out and don't you come back! Don't you dare come back!" She spun around and hit a bowl of ingredients, sending powder flying through the air. Peeta swallowed and pulled Katniss with him until they were back in the front of the bakery.

"Everything okay?" Rye asked, raising an eyebrow .

"We won't be stopping to visit very often." Peeta said, giving his brother a look. Katniss looked back at the door while Peeta and his brother talked. They also talked about Brennan leaving the bakery in a huff after Katniss had called him out.

"And not that long ago I saw a bunch of Capitol trucks driving to the Square. There were lots of Peacekeepers." Katniss snapped her head to the brothers.

"What? You said they all went to the Square?" Katniss asked.

"Yeah. But there could be more. I don't know." Rye shrugged.

Katniss looked at Peeta with wide eyes. "Peeta, I think we need to go."

He nodded and waved to Rye. "See you around."

"Be careful!" he called as the left.

Katniss could see the tracks in the snow. They followed them into the Square, where there were parked black military cars adorned with the Capitol seal. People and children were running from the mass crowd that had gathered in the Square. "What's going on?" Katniss asked. Peeta didn't have an answer for her.

As they drew closer, they could hear a repeating sound. A whistling, the sound of an impact, and a gasp from the crowd in front of them. Katniss couldn't quite figure out what it was, but she saw Peeta's features harden and the colour drain from his face. "What is that?" she asked.

Peeta picked up his pace and Katniss hurried after him. Obviously Peeta knew what the sound was, and whatever it was, it was bad. When they reached the crowd, people turned around. Katniss saw how their faces changed when they saw them. Sympathy and sorrow was eminent as they watched Peeta and Katniss push their way to the front of the crowd.

She felt the hairs raise on the back of her neck as they approached the front, and almost tugged Peeta's arm so they could leave, but didn't.

She wished she had. There in the square, wrists tied to a wooden post, slumped unconscious with a raw, bloody back, being whipped by a Peacekeeper Katniss had never seen before, was Peeta's brother, Brennan.


	10. Capitol Retribution

**Capitol Retribution**

Peeta felt his heart stop. Everything that had previously been running through his mind dissolved. His anger and resentment towards his mother faded. The warmth Katniss's hand had left in his cooled. The memories of Katniss this morning vanished from his mind as he watched an unconscious Brennan being brutally whipped.

Before his brain could process what he was doing, he was running. He heard Katniss cry out after him but it sounded fuzzy. All he could hear was the sound of the whip being raised and brought down on his brother's flesh. He vaguely heard gasps from the crowd as he entered the Square but that didn't stop him from tackling the Peacekeeper to the ground. He heard the crack of the Peacekeepers skull against the ground and felt a sick satisfaction. Guess he should have been wearing his stupid uniform helmet.

He tried to hold the man down, but was hit by a blow to the stomach, and then hit in the throat, hard. He was knocked to the ground and lay clutching his windpipe, gasping for breath, struggling to fill his lungs. Between the spots in his vision he saw Katniss running over to him, reaching out to stop the Peacekeeper from bringing the whip down on Peeta. He merely switched targets and let the whip fly. He heard a sharp cry of pain and Katniss fell to the ground.

"Katniss," he sputtered, grappling at the ground, trying to reach her but she was too far. She shielded her head with arms as the Peacekeeper raised the whip again. He didn't hit her, but Brennan. Peeta watched Katniss stand up and block Brennan's body with hers. The man looked at her with wild rage. "Move," he growled.

Peeta watched blood trickle from a wound underneath Katniss's eye and he struggled to push himself to his knees. Katniss raised her chin and stared the man in the eye.

"You want another?" The Peacekeeper snarled, raising his arm.

"Go ahead." She breathed.

The Peacekeeper took out a gun from his belt and pointed it right in her face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Peeta heard from behind him. He turned his neck, and felt violent pain flare up as he watched Haymitch running in front of Katniss.

"Get out of my way!" The Peacekeeper said. His voice was deep and gravelly, and made Peeta shudder.

"No, no, you don't want to shoot her." Haymitch stated, holding his hands out.

"How about I shoot both of you?" the Peacekeeper countered.

"Look, Commander Thread, you're new here. Trust me, I'm trying to help you," Haymitch implored. Peeta coughed violently as he hauled himself to his feet and staggered over to Katniss. He glanced at Brennan but he could see that he was still unconscious. Katniss reached out to him and secured him in her arms, steadying him. He lifted his hand to brush away the blood from her face but she cried out when his finger brushed her cheek. Peeta tried to say he was sorry but he broke out into another fit of coughs.

"I'm Haymitch. Do you recognize her? Him? Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, the Star-Crossed Lovers?"

Thread glanced past Haymitch and eyed the couple. He lowered his gun very slightly. "They interfered with a Peacekeeper."

"I never said they were smart." Haymitch let out a laugh that quickly died. "Look. You already got enough lashes in, right?"

Peeta saw a by-standing Peacekeeper step forwards and remove his helmet. It was Darius, someone Peeta actually knew. "Commander… sir, you _have_ exceeded the amount appropriate for punishment."

"Shut up!" Thread bellowed. "Get back in line." Darius swallowed and immediately backed away. "That's not good enough. They're agitators."

"Look," Haymitch began, "are you sure Snow wants three dead Victors here, because that's what we're looking at."

Peeta's coughing had faded and he pushed Katniss behind him. "It's bad enough that you marked up her face. That won't heal for weeks and she has many photo shoots coming up for the big wedding. That will look terrible in their shots." Peeta watched Thread's eyes dart around the crowd. "Let it go. And we will too."

The Commander mulled it over for a moment. He slowly lowered his gun. "Alright." Haymitch let out a relieved sigh. "Okay." Thread relented with an evil smirk. He moved directly in front of Haymitch, his smile fading. "But next time, it's the firing squad."

Haymitch nodded. "Excellent idea."

"I don't care who they are." Thread sneered. Haymitch nodded again and Thread started pacing in a circle and yelling out commands. "Clear the Square. You're all under curfew. Anyone out after dark," he paused and turned to look at the three Victors, "will be shot on sight." He let that ring for a few moments. He regarded Peeta's brother with disgust. "Get him out of here."

Peeta spun around and immediately started untying the thick ropes that bound Brennan's wrists to the post. Katniss took the other side. "He needs to see my mom." She said as her fingers pulled at the knots.

Peeta said nothing, just continued his work. When his wrists were free, Brennan slumped to the ground. Peeta grabbed him under the armpits. "We need something to put him on!" he said desperately, trying not to look at the bloody mess that used to be his brother's back.

"I'll go find a board, or something." Katniss said, then ran over to an old building in her search.

"Haymitch," Peeta said, trying to breathe normally, "Haymitch go to the bakery and tell my family. Rye and my dad can help carry him."

Haymitch nodded and left.

He felt his brother's blood drip onto his hands and he bit back a sob. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder and looked to see Delly Cartwright.

"I'm so sorry, Peeta." She said.

"I-I don't understand!" he stammered. "What happened?"

Her eyes shone with sorrow. "It was kind of his own fault."

"What do you mean?!"

Delly looked over his shoulder and Peeta followed her eyes. Katniss was dragging a thick wooden board over to them. Peeta was relieved, he didn't think he could take much longer of holding his battered brother with his blood running down his hands and onto the ground.

"I'm not really sure, but he was knocking stuff over in front of the Justice Building. When he was told to stop by a Peacekeeper he didn't listen and then Brennan tried to fight him." Katniss had reached them and she dropped the board on the ground. She looked at Delly, who removed her hand from Peeta's shoulder. Katniss helped Peeta gently lay Brennan on his stomach on the board. He let out a groan and Peeta's clenched his bloody fists. Delly cleared her throat. "That's when they tied him to the post and… well you know. If you didn't run in when you did I don't think Thread ever would have stopped. I've never seen Brennan act like that."

"Like what?" Katniss asked.

"He seemed really pissed off. He just… seemed to be getting his anger out by ruining Capitol propaganda."

Katniss's eyes widened and her mouth opened but someone shouting behind them cut her off.

"Brennan!" Peeta looked over his shoulder and saw Rye, his father and Haymitch running over to them.

"Bye, Peeta, I hope everything will be okay." Delly said, before disappearing.

"Bren!" Rye yelled, skidding over to them and dropping to his knees. "Oh my god! What the _hell_ happened?!" he said, tugging at his hair.

"I'll tell you later," Peeta said, "but right now we've got to get him to Katniss's mother."

Rye just stared at Brennan's back. "Oh God!"

Peeta gripped Rye's shoulder and shook a little. "Rye, we need to go. Now."

Rye nodded and tore his eyes away from his brother. "Okay. Come on." The four men each grabbed a corner of the board, and lifted.

"Follow me." Katniss said. They went as quickly as they could, trying not to jostle Brennan around too much. They briefed the others on what happened. Peeta's fingers ached from the cold and gripping the board so much, but all he could feel was the stickiness from his brother's blood.

They made their way to the Victor's Village and Katniss ran to her mother and Prim's house. She knocked on the door. "Mom! Open the door! It's Peeta's brother, he needs help!"

The door opened and Brennan was carried inside. Mrs. Everdeen gestured for them to set him on the table in the kitchen. "It's the easiest place," was all she said as they lifted him off the board and onto the table.

She began to examine Brennan's back, and when she touched it, Brennan groaned in pain. Peeta gasped but tried not to say anything else. He saw Prim come around the corner and begin to take out supplies for her mother. She went over to check on Katniss but she insisted that she was fine. Then Mrs. Everdeen took a bottle of something out of a cupboard and poured it over his back. Brennan howled and his eyes shot open. He let out a string of pained sounds and his body stiffened.

"That's hurting him!" Peeta yelled. "Why aren't you _helping _him?!"

"There's too many people in here." She said calmly. "I need you all to step outside." Haymitch, Rye, and Peeta's dad all left, but Peeta stood there, stunned.

"No way!" Peeta yelled.

"Peeta, why don't you go to the bathroom and wash your hands?" She asked.

"No! I'm staying here with Brennan."

Brennan moaned and gasped.

"You're making it worse for him. You need to leave." Mrs. Everdeen said.

Peeta felt a hand on his forearm and he whirled around. It was Katniss. He tried to relax his shoulders. "Peeta, it's best if we leave my mom to work. I know you want to stay with him, but we can't."

"I can't just leave him! Look at him!" Peeta said desperately.

Katniss reached out to take his face in her hands but there was a series of rapid knocks on the door. Katniss sighed and dropped her arms only to grab his hand and drag him with her.

He reluctantly let her pull him with her. He stayed back a little as Katniss opened the door. His eyebrows shot up when he saw Madge Undersee standing there with an urgent look on her face and a small wooden box in her hands.

"Madge?" Katniss asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw it on TV. I figured you'd take him here."

"It was broadcasted?" Katniss was alarmed.

"Yes. I brought this, I hope it can help." She thrust the box forwards.

"What is it?"

"My mother uses it when her headaches are too much to bear." Madge paused. "Oh no! I didn't steal it! She insisted when I told her it was Brennan Mellark."

"Madge… you didn't have to do that. Morphling isn't easy to come by…"

Madge put her hand on Katniss's shoulder. "She _really_ doesn't mind." Madge spoke in a softer voice and Peeta had to strain his ears to hear what Madge was saying. "Katniss, I know how much Peeta means to you, I know Brennan needs this. Please take it." Before Katniss could say anything else Madge retreated and Katniss shut the door. She brushed past Peeta and hurried to the kitchen. Peeta was rooted to the spot but then he turned and opened the door, hurrying out to find Madge. She'd barely made it out of the gates when Peeta caught up with her.

"Madge!" He called out, jogging up behind her. She turned around, a little startled, but stayed where she was. Peeta stopped in front of her. He didn't really know what to do, and his arms hung loosely at his sides. "I… I just wanted to say thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"You're welcome, Peeta. I hope he'll be okay." She patted his arm, gave him a small smile, and continued on her way. When Peeta headed back to the house, he saw Katniss kneeling on the ground and gathering snow into a bowl. When she saw him, she sat back on her heels.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to thank Madge."

"Oh." She nodded and started scooping some more snow.

"Umm, Katniss? I'm not really sure this is the time to build a snowman."

She scoffed and threw snow at him, hitting him in the shoulder. "I'm not building a snowman! My mother needs snow. There's a special treatment called snow coat that she says will help."

He brushed the snow from his jacket and realized the blood on his hands had dried. He stared at them.

"Peeta," Katniss said softly, "go inside."

He nodded silently and went back inside. He pushed past Rye and his father who were standing in the entryway and made his way to the bathroom. He shut the door and locked it behind him. Peeta gripped the porcelain sink and squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to regulate his breathing and slow his heartbeat.

His eyes flew open and he turned the tap until the water was falling in a steady rush. He thrust his hands under the cool spray and grabbing the bar of soap, he scrubbed his skin until it was raw. He made sure the sink and soap were clean before he left the bathroom. He found his father and Rye in the sitting room, where Prim was giving them both cups of tea.

"Peeta, would you like some tea?" She asked.

He simply shook his head and turned to go back to the kitchen. When he got there, Katniss was laying cloth over Brennan's back while Mrs. Everdeen was adding something to the snow that turned it light green. He saw that there were some finished bowls waiting on the counter.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked quietly.

Mrs. Everdeen glanced up at him, and her eyes flitted over his face. She was checking to see if he'd freak out again. He passed the test.

"You can help me put this on his back. The morphling shot knocked him out and he shouldn't be in pain but you'll have to pack it on a little, so it might hurt him. Not too much, though, and this snow coat will soothe the pain and it will help to speed the process of healing."

Peeta nodded and walked to Brennan's side. He tried to ignore how his brother's blood had started to seep through the cloth. Katniss took his hand and squeezed it lightly. He didn't realize his hands were trembling.

"Katniss, come here by Brennan's head in case he thrashes. Hearing someone talk might make him feel better."

"I don't think he'll want to hear my voice." Katniss said. Mrs. Everdeen raised her eyebrow at her daughter. "It's my fault he's hurt."

"Katniss, no. Don't blame yourself." Peeta said.

"I made him upset and that's why he was out there destroying stuff! If I hadn't said anything to him then this never would have happened. He probably hates me."

"Do you want to help with the snow coat, then?" Her mother sighed.

Katniss blanched a little. "No."

"Sometimes a woman's touch is more comforting in a situation like this. Please, just try to comfort him if he needs it." Mrs. Everdeen said firmly.

"He doesn't hate you, Katniss. Can you at least try to help him if he needs you to?" Peeta inquired.

She didn't say anything but she nodded and pulled over a stool to sit on. Mrs. Everdeen put some snow in a cloth and told Katniss to hold it to her cheek in the meantime.

Peeta watched as Mrs. Everdeen took a handful of the snow and press it down near Brennan's neck. They all watched his face but he didn't have a reaction. She held the bowl out to Peeta and he tentatively took some. It was cold in his hand but it had a different texture than normal snow. It felt almost silky. He tried to press as gently as he could as he put the snow on Brennan's back. They continued, and Brennan stirred slightly when they went over his shoulder blades, but Katniss made soothing noises and he relaxed.

When they got to under his ribs, where the skin was more sensitive, Brennan's body began to quake. He moaned in pain and Katniss dropped her snow, her hands flying out to cradle Brennan's head and smooth back his hair. Peeta tried to be more careful but Katniss seemed to be calming him down. Katniss continued to stroke his cheek and comb his hair with her fingers and Brennan only let out an occasional whimper.

They had used all the snow and Brennan's back was well covered. His face was neutral and Peeta was glad to see that he didn't seem to be suffering at the moment. "There. Was that so bad, Katniss?" her mother asked her.

Katniss muttered something under her breath but didn't stop smoothing Brennan's hair.

"You did a great job, Peeta. Thanks for the hand." Mrs. Everdeen said.

"No problem. And I'm sorry about before. I didn't know how to handle myself and I shouldn't have been yelling at you for trying to help." He said sheepishly.

"It's okay, I've had worse." She said absently.

"And thank you very much for treating Brennan. I know it's late and everything." Peeta said.

"Well, you're welcome. He shouldn't be left alone, so I wouldn't mind if you and Katniss stayed the night."

"Oh, okay. Thank you." Peeta said, glancing over at Katniss. She wasn't paying them much attention.

Mrs. Everdeen nodded. "I'm going to go to bed. Help yourself if you get hungry. If Brennan wakes up, please come get me right away. I'm going to tell your brother and father that Brennan's fine for now."

"Okay, thanks again." Mrs. Everdeen left and a few moments later Rye and Mr. Mellark walked in.

"We're going to head home." His father said.

"Okay. Good night. I'll drop by if I can to tell you how he is." Peeta said. His dad nodded.

Rye looked sadly past Peeta at Brennan, but didn't say anything as they left.

Then there was silence. Peeta slumped to the floor beside Katniss and leaned his cheek against her leg. She rested her hand on his head lightly and stroked his hair. He shut his eyes and exhaled deeply.

The Capitol was finally striking back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Intimidating chapter title? ;)**_

_**Oh my gosh, this story has reached double digits! Ten chapters, wow. I hope you're liking what you're reading! I love hearing from you, so don't be shy! Tell me what you think about this chapter!**_

_**There are many amazing people who review this story, and some beautiful awesome souls who review every chapter. You guys are a big motivation :)**_

_**I hope you're excited for the next chapter! **_

_**-Wolf**_


	11. Hope

**Hope**

Katniss couldn't get over how alike Brennan and Peeta looked. The same blond curls. Similar bone structure. Brennan's eyes were blue as well, but they didn't have the same spark as Peeta's. It scared her to see Brennan being whipped because she couldn't help think, _what if that had been Peeta_? The image haunted her.

Now that the snow coat was fully applicated, her mother left. Brennan seemed more relaxed, but Katniss continued to stroke his hair. Her eye and cheek still stung; the snow coat was helping until she abandoned it. She couldn't imagine how Brennan was feeling.

She heard Peeta saying good bye to his family, and then he sat on the floor and leaned his cheek against her thigh. She rested her free hand on his head and stroked his soft hair.

No words were needed. They both knew that the Capitol was finally acting against the uprising, and they made it very personal. She couldn't imagine what people thought after seeing someone being whipped with such brutality. She couldn't believe that they had broadcasted it for all of Panem to see. Things had become a lot more difficult.

Peeta turned his face and kissed her leg. "How's your cheek?"

"It's a little sore." She admitted. "That was really scary, Peeta. I kept thinking that it could have been _you_."

"It wasn't me."

"You all look so alike, you and your brothers. I just… I don't know what I would have done if that was you."

Peeta rubbed her calf and was about to say something but Prim entered the kitchen. "He seems a lot better." She observed, looking at Brennan.

Katniss took her hand away from Brennan's head. "Yes."

"You should put some of that snow coat on your eye." Prim walked past them and put a little bit of the leftover medicine in a small cloth and handed it to Katniss.

"Thanks." She held it to her face and winced slightly.

"I'm going to head up to bed now. I heard Mom tell you that you could stay the night, so I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Prim."

She nodded and left. "Where's Haymitch?" Katniss asked suddenly.

"I think he left already. Before you went to gather snow. Why do you ask?"

"I think we need to talk about some of the wedding plans…"

Peeta nodded, understanding that it was time to start trying to forget about appeasing the Capitol. He turned his head so he could look at her face. "Katniss, about what you said before… I'm not going to do anything to provoke the Capitol. I'm not promising you that nothing will happen to me, because I don't know what could happen. But I promise to try my hardest to be safe, and to keep _you_ safe."

"We have no idea what the Capitol can do." She said, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"I know that. But I'm not just going to do nothing. Do you want what happened to Brennan happen to anyone else?"

"No." Katniss said immediately.

"Exactly. Moving along with wedding plans isn't really going to help people. But I think after what happened today, people will be more careful."

"They shouldn't _have_ to worry about things like that. Do you remember what you were saying at the engagement party before Plutarch interrupted?" Katniss said. "You said that maybe we should stop trying to subdue things in the Districts. People don't deserve to be treated like this. No one ever should ever starve. No one should lose their family members working in dangerous areas." She couldn't help the shake in her voice.

"Katniss…" he continued rubbing her calf.

"Kids shouldn't have their names put in bowls to be drawn for a game where they have to fight to their death." She slid off the stool into Peeta's lap. She rested her arms on his shoulders and leaned towards his face. "They watch murder for fun, Peeta. They wanted us to kill people. They watched with disappointment while I cried holding Rue as she died. They don't care how inhumane that is because they're sick. Don't you want that to stop?"

"Of course I do."

"Then we aren't doing enough. Pretending that nothing is happening and running off and getting married isn't going to help anyone." Peeta narrowed his eyes, but Katniss cut him off. "I know we thought it would at the time. But it's not enough. I'm fine with going through with it still, okay? But I think we need to do something else."

Peeta sighed. "I don't know what to think. You send me really mixed signals about the whole wedding thing, Katniss. It makes my head hurt."

"It's not about that!" He looked away. Katniss let out a frustrated sound. She grabbed his face and kissed him roughly. He was caught off guard and their mouths were firm against each other, but a second later their lips slid together and they were locked in a deep kiss. She leaned against him and pushed him so that his back was flat on the floor.

"Peeta Mellark," she said huskily when they pulled apart, "don't you dare question my decision to marry you. I'm getting pretty sick of you doubting me. Don't you know how much I love you? Don't you know how much you mean to me? How badly I want to officially be only yours? Why must I keep explaining to you that I want to marry you? You make my _heart_ hurt when you ask me if I still want to. I don't get it." She showed him the ring on her finger. "Why do you think I wear this? I wear it because I'm proud to show that you gave it to me because you love me. Do you really think I don't want to marry you, or is it something else?"

He was quiet for a bit as he looked up into her eyes. He spoke in a hushed voice. "Sometimes I feel like it's not real. I've wanted you for _so_ long, Katniss." Her heart clenched at the desire in his voice. He reached up and touched her cheek ever so softly. "It's hard to believe that I might finally, totally, completely have you."

"You've had me for a while. Married or not, I _love_ you and I want to be with you. I need you, and I want you in my life."

He opened his mouth, and Katniss didn't want to hear it. "Shut up." She said before pressing her lips to his. She kissed him with a fiery passion, moving her lips against his with verve. She tugged at his golden locks, and Peeta let out a soft moan.

"I didn't say anything," he managed to get out between kisses.

"_Stop_ _talking._" Katniss lightly bit his lip and Peeta's grip on her waist tightened.

She kissed and nipped at his jaw, and suckled on the spot behind his ear that she knew he liked. "You're mean." Peeta said. He slid his hand under her shirt.

"So are you. You're still wearing your coat."

"That's a bad thing?"

Katniss unbuttoned it and pushed it off.

"Katniss, I'm sorry." She leaned down to cut him off with her lips, but he stopped her. "Let me talk."

"Fine," she huffed.

He traced swirls on her back with his fingers and some of her anger disappeared. "I'm sorry I always ask you if you still want to go through with getting married. It's a big deal for me. We can't get out of the wedding in the Capitol, but our own private thing is a different matter."

"I know that, and I don't want to call anything off."

"You were kind of hesitant when I proposed again."

"That's because you caught me by surprise. I want this, Peeta. I need it, okay? Thinking about a secret toasting between us makes me feel safe."

"It… it does?" his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yes."

Peeta cupped her cheek and brought her face down to his. They kissed slowly, taking their time in letting their tongues explore each other. It was passionate, but it was almost sad.

Katniss lay down on top of Peeta, tucking her head under his chin. He was warm and it felt comforting. "Peeta?" she said after a few minutes.

He hugged her tightly. "Yes?"

"My eye's going to swell up. I can already feel it."

"Does it hurt? Put the snow coat back on!" he said concernedly.

"Calm down! I was just warning you so you wouldn't freak out. Too late." She sighed.

Katniss kissed him softly and got off. She stood and grabbed her snow coat off the table and sat down against the wall to face Brennan. She patted the spot beside her, pulling her knees to her chest as Peeta sat down. They kicked off their shoes. She held the medicine to her face and it started to numb the pain.

She saw Peeta's hand reach for his throat and he winced. "Are you okay? That must have hurt quite a bit." She rested her hand on his thigh and rubbed it with her thumb.

"It's not as bad as before. I'll be okay." He assured her.

"What about your stomach? Did he get your ribs?"

"Maybe. I don't know. It kind of hurts to move."

She stared at him. "Did I hurt you before?"

"No. I kind of forgot everything when you kissed me." He grinned.

"Are you sure?" Katniss moved her hand to the hem of his shirt and started to lift it up. She saw a large red patch on his stomach and how his skin was slightly raised. She frowned. "That's going to bruise."

"Katniss, you didn't hurt me." Peeta confirmed.

She lifted his shirt higher to check his ribs and put down the snow. "I'm going to check your ribs, tell me if it hurts."

As soon as she touched the first bottom rib, Peeta's stomach tightened and his face screwed up. "Ow!" Katniss leaned forwards and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry." She murmured. She continued moving up his ribs. She figured that on each side, his bottom two ribs were slightly bruised.

"I'm going to get you some ice."

He nodded and Katniss let his shirt drop back down. She stood and went to the freezer, opening it and searching inside. She found a bag of ice cubes and took it. She wrapped it in a tea towel and sat back down beside Peeta. She put it on his stomach gently. "Just hold it there."

He put his hand over hers. "Okay."

Katniss laughed. "I meant the ice."

"But you're doing that." Peeta grinned.

"You're funny." She said sarcastically. Peeta laughed lightly and Katniss snuggled up against his side and kissed his cheek again. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Katniss. Very much." He kissed her temple a few times.

"You two are making me sick." Katniss jumped a little. Brennan was stirring slightly. They both scrambled off the floor.

"Brennan, are you okay?" Peeta asked urgently.

"Never better." He croaked. His eyes were still closed.

Katniss tentatively reach out and brushed Brennan's hair off his forehead. He opened his eyes at her touch. "Thank you, Katniss." He murmured. She smiled softly. "I know I'm a troublemaker."

"Me too." She said quietly.

He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry." Katniss said. But Brennan was asleep.

"Should we go get your mom?" Peeta asked.

Katniss shook her head. "No, he's fine."

"Okay." Peeta's eyes strayed to Brennan's back.

"The snow hasn't melted too much, so he's fine. Don't worry about him." Katniss said gently.

Peeta nodded.

"How about you go put the ice back on?"

"Katniss, will you hold my hand again?" He asked, sounding almost like a child, but the sorrow in his voice broke her heart.

"Of course." She said softly.

They sat back down again and resumed their positions from earlier. Katniss leaned her good cheek on Peeta's shoulder and he rested his head on top of hers. They sat in silence, listening to each other's breathing and the fire going in the other room. She wasn't sure which one of them fell asleep first.

Katniss woke up to the smell of frying eggs. The snow coat that used to be on her face was gone, and so was the ice that used to be under her hand on Peeta's stomach. She blinked a few times to clear the blur from her vision. It was snowing wildly outside. She yawned and stretched her neck, trying to work out the kinks.

"I didn't want to wake you." Katniss saw her mother at the stove.

"Thanks. Did you need any help?"

"No, Prim has helped set the table in the dining room already. Just sit down when you're ready."

Peeta was still sleeping, his face relaxed, free of the concern it wore yesterday. Katniss kissed Peeta's ear. "Wake up." He didn't respond. "My mom made breakfast!"

His eyes opened and Katniss laughed. He blinked and smiled sleepily when he saw her. He reached out and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. He frowned when he did.

"Your eye."

Katniss could feel that it had swollen up a bit, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been without the snow coat. "It's fine." She assured him. "How's your stomach and your ribs?"

"Sore." He admitted. "But I know something that can make it better." Peeta said cheekily.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Katniss smirked.

"Come closer and I'll show you."

Katniss rolled her eyes, but she was grinning. She threw her hand around his neck and brought his face to hers. She kissed him soundly and his hand slid into her hair. He pulled on it gently so she'd part her lips. His tongue dipped in her mouth and Katniss let out a little moan before she could stop herself.

Her mother cleared her throat and loudly banged her spatula against the frying pan. They sprang apart. "Eggs are done."

Katniss stood up and ran her fingers through her hair. She stretched and grimaced at the pain her back and bottom from falling asleep on the floor. She held her hand out to help Peeta off the floor. He winced as he straightened and put his hand on his stomach. "That doesn't feel nice."

"Mom, Peeta's got some bruising on his stomach and I think his ribs. Do you think you have anything to help?" She asked as they took a seat in the dining room, as the table in the kitchen was occupied. Brennan was still sleeping, and Katniss's mother had given him a new layer of snow coat.

"I have some ointment that will help." She said, dishing eggs onto their plate. "I'll give it to you after breakfast."

"Okay. Thank you, Mrs. Everdeen." Peeta said. He began to brush his feet against Katniss's under the table like he always did. When Peeta first started doing it, she found it annoying. Now, she had grown used to it, and it eventually became a comforting act.

Prim came in and sat beside Katniss. "Good morning." She said cheerily. She sat down next to Katniss and grabbed some bread from the plate in front of her. She happily began spreading some butter on it.

"Hi, Prim. Thanks for helping out with everything yesterday."

"Oh you're welcome. I like helping. Sometimes I go with Mom when she's on a call."

Katniss raised her eyebrows. "You do?"

"Yeah. I like treating people." Prim shrugged and continued eating.

"That's good." Katniss was quiet then, and started to eat. She should have known that. She was her sister. Peeta noticed her expression and nudged her foot. She tried to give him a smile but failed. Breakfast was eaten in silence and Peeta offered to do the dishes. Mrs. Everdeen left him a small jar of the ointment for his bruises. She told Prim and Katniss to go outside and get some more snow for Brennan.

They put on their shoes and coats and went outside with a couple of bowls for the snow. "How's your eye?" Prim asked suddenly.

"It's not my eye that's bothering me." Katniss muttered. Her hands started moving faster. "How can we live like this, how can anyone live like this?"

"It's… not living. But since the last Games, something's different. I can see it." Prim stated.

Katniss stopped and looked at her. "What can you see?"

Prim looked at her. "Hope."

"You understand that whatever I do, whatever Peeta does, it comes back to you and Mom, to his family. I don't want you to get hurt."

"You don't have to protect me, or Mom. We're with you." Prim's voice was firm, but it was still the voice of a young girl.

Even Prim knew that something needed to be done against the Capitol, that other people wanted things to change. And they had found hope for that after Katniss and Peeta won the Games. If one thing could change, it meant other things could too. She really needed to talk to Haymitch with Peeta.

Katniss wrapped her arms around Prim, holding her tight. "I love you."

Prim gave her a light squeeze. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: There, a quick update! I really wanted to keep writing after that last chapter :)**_

_**Okay, I'm sorry if the ending kind of sucks. It's hard to incorporate the book and the movie in here, as well as my plot. The movie took a big chunk out from the book, because directly after the whipping they go straight to the announcement of the Quarter Quell and I don't want to do that. I think I'll be going off the basis of the book for the next couple of chapters.**_**  
><strong>

_**Blah, blah, blah. **_

_**Thanks for reading! Please review! I'd love to hear some feedback.**_

_**-Wolf ;)**_


	12. Changes in Twelve

**_A/N: Really sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I had to send my laptop into the shop to get fixed, and school has just been really busy. Thank you for being patient, and I hope you're not too mad at me. Again, I'm really sorry and you guys are the best. _**

**_-hijacked-capitol-weapon aka Wolf ;)_**

**_PS: Yes, I've changed my pen name. After watching Mockingjay Part 1, I just had to. :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Changes in Twelve<strong>

The blizzard continued for two days before it finally let up and going outside was manageable. Peeta knew that Katniss wanted to talk to Haymitch about what was happening, but he wasn't really sure _exactly_ what she wanted to talk about. He wasn't sure he was going to like it.

Peeta checked on Brennan before they left. He was sleeping. The pain medication usually kept him out. Katniss was already putting on her boots, and Peeta went over to the entryway to get dressed as well.

Over the last two days, her swelling had gone down, but she was left with a very black eye. It pained Peeta every time he saw it. He himself still had bruising on his ribs and stomach. He winced as he put on his coat, and Katniss picked up a scarf and wrapped it around his neck. "It's cold." Was all she said when he raised his eyebrow at her. He leaned forwards and kissed her soundly.

"Thank you." He murmured.

She smiled at him, pulling on his scarf to bring his lips back to hers. He reached past her head and took her hood in his hand. He pulled it over her head and pulled away from her.

"Hey," she said breathlessly, lacking her usual protest. She didn't even push her furry hood back as she leaned forwards again, chasing after his lips.

Peeta laughed. "You look hilarious. That hood is ridiculous."

"Shut up," she said with a laugh. She pulled him close again and Peeta let her. Her lips tasted like the mint from her toothpaste.

She had been doing this a lot over the past couple of days. After she got angry with him for asking if she still wanted to get married, and really confirmed that she wanted to, she kept making sure that he really knew she did. He was so used to her presence that even a short time without her left an ache inside him.

When she was satisfied, she gave him a final peck and nuzzled his cheek. "I love you," she whispered in his ear.

He hugged her tightly. "I love you, too."

She kissed his cheek and pulled his hood over his head too. "You don't look much better than me, Mellark." She smirked.

He laughed and laced up his boots. "Come on."

Even though they were only outside for a minute, dressed in winter clothes from the Capitol, Peeta was cold. They knocked on Haymitch's door, and surprisingly, he answered.

"Nice face." Haymitch said when he saw Katniss.

"Shut up, Haymitch." Peeta said.

Haymitch ignored him. "Saving your asses the other day wasn't enough? Now you have to bug me in the comfort of my home?"

"Grab your coat. You're coming with us." Katniss said.

He let out an exaggerated groan but did as he was told. They walked until the Victor's Village was well out of earshot.

"So what's going on?" Haymitch asked as they made their way to the square.

"I want to start an uprising." Katniss said.

Peeta turned his head sharply to look at her. _What?_

Haymitch laughed, with actual humor instead of cruelty. Peeta narrowed his eyes. "Well, I want a drink. You let me know how that works out for you, though."

"Then what's your plan?" Katniss spat.

"My plan is making sure you two are married as soon as possible. I've called and rescheduled your photo shoot without giving too many details."

"You don't even have a phone." Katniss said.

"Effie fixed that. Did you know she asked me to give you away?"

"You're kidding." Katniss muttered.

"Nope. And I told her the sooner the better."

"Haymitch," Katniss pleaded. Peeta could see how desperate she was.

"Katniss," Haymitch mimicked her tone, and Peeta's hands clenched into fists. "It won't work."

"How do you know that?" Peeta challenged.

Before Haymitch could answer, a group of men with shovels past them. They didn't say anything else as they entered the square. Peeta's eyes widened.

The square had been completely transformed. Huge banners bearing the Panem seal hung everywhere. Peacekeepers armed to the teeth marched on clean-swept cobblestones. On almost every roof top there were machine guns, all with their own pair of Peacekeepers. Peeta shuddered as he saw the new whipping post, stockades, and even a gallows set up as well.

"Thread's a quick worker." Haymitch commented.

Out of the corner of his eye, Peeta saw a blaze flare up.

"The Hob," Katniss murmured. "Haymitch, you don't think anyone's still in-"

"Nah, they're smarter than that." Haymitch sighed. "Well, I better go see how much rubbing alcohol the apothecary can spare." He trudged off into the square. They were quiet.

"What's he want that for?" Katniss asked. Peeta looked at her, and watched her eyes widen in realization. "We can't let him drink that! He'll kill himself, or at least go blind."

"Maybe we _should_ let him," Peeta muttered.

Katniss gave him a funny look. "I'm sure we've got some liquor we can give him."

"Yeah, there's some at the house," Peeta sighed. "And we probably got some as engagement gifts. That should hold him up until Ripper finds a way to be back in business."

"Oh, I forgot we have all those stupid gifts. Anything we find, we're giving it to him." Katniss grumbled.

"Okay." Peeta took her hand. "I need to go check on my family."

"Alright."

They noticed how empty the streets were, how if there were people out, they cast their eyes away from Peeta and Katniss. What hurt Peeta the most was how people pulled their children away from windows when they saw them coming.

Katniss let out a broken sigh, and Peeta looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing. I'll tell you later."

"Okay." He said, his brow furrowing slightly. They walked up the stairs to the bakery.

Rye was working at the counter, and his face lit up when he saw them. "Dad!" He shouted behind him.

Peeta approached the counter and Katniss followed. Peeta's father appeared from the back of the bakery and smiled sadly when he saw the couple standing there.

"How's Brennan?" Rye asked with bright eyes.

"He's okay." Peeta said. "He's usually asleep from the medicine, but he's going to be fine."

Rye let out a big sigh. "Thank God. I was so worried." He let out a string of curse words, earning a slap on the shoulder from his father.

"Hush." He said. "Are you okay?" He directed this question to Peeta and Katniss.

"My eye's not as bad as it looks." Katniss reassured him. "Thank you for asking."

"You're welcome." Peeta's dad smiled warmly.

"I was wondering if I could buy a few cakes." Katniss said after a moment. "I want to surprise Prim."

"Sure. What kind would you like?"

"Chocolate, please." She said politely. Rye took out two small chocolate cakes and placed them in a medium sized box. Katniss placed some coins down on the counter. It was by far more than what she was supposed to pay.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

Rye's eyes nearly popped out of his skull when he saw how much Katniss had paid. "Uhh…"

Peeta glanced at her. "Alright, Peeta, time to head back." She said.

Peeta tightened his scarf before he took the box off the counter. He shot his family a little smile. "I'll come by again later to give you an update on Brennan." He bumped Katniss's hip slightly before he turned and headed for the door.

"Take care of yourselves," he heard Katniss say.

"Thank you. You too, Katniss." His father replied.

A moment later, Katniss was beside him and she held onto his arm. When they walked outside, Katniss grimaced. "Come on, let's get out of here. I can't stand the smell, knowing that's the Hob. All the coal dust isn't helping."

Peeta's eyes flicked over to the blaze that was the Hob. "Okay."

They walked back home, and Peeta noticed how stiff Katniss was beside him. He knew it wasn't from the cold. Her face was as hard as stone, her eyes were stormy. He really wanted to know what was bugging her.

When they got back to the Everdeen house, they took off their hats, coats, mittens, scarves and boots. Katniss took the cake box and put it in the fridge. Peeta checked on Brennan. He was sleeping, and his face was relaxed.

Katniss let out a deep sigh, and Peeta glanced over at her.

"Are you okay? What's bothering you?"

"I'm an idiot." She stated.

"What? No you're not."

"No." Katniss said in a hushed tone. "An uprising? Did you see all of those people in town? How afraid they are? They can't even look at _us_, Peeta. They're too scared to do anything. How was I expecting them to be able to openly defy the Capitol?"

Peeta made his way over to her. He didn't agree with her idea of an uprising, but it's not like he _disagreed._ "You didn't know, Katniss. You're just trying to help."

"Well, it's obvious now. There's nothing we can to do help."

Peeta ran his hand along her arm. "Don't say that. Things could get better, we just have to have faith. There's hope out there somewhere."

"I thought there was, Prim thought there was. But now?" Katniss shook her head. "I don't think so."

"We just have to wait and see."

As the days passed, Peeta was proven wrong. The mines were shut down for two weeks. Half of the District was starving, and even the children that signed up for tesserae came out empty handed. People with money couldn't even buy any food. When the mines were reopened, the wages were cut and hours were extended. Men were sent to dangerous sites, and Peeta was surprised there weren't more deaths.

When Peeta visited his family, the people that were brave enough to go outside avoided his eyes and gave him a lot of space. He tried to avoid looking at the latest victims of the Peacekeepers, but he could always hear the pained moans. It killed him, but he didn't know how to help them. He couldn't believe the changes in Twelve.

He and Katniss skimmed through some of their engagement gifts, looking in the obvious bags and boxes for bottles of liquor to give to Haymitch. They found three bottles and reasoned that Haymitch couldn't do too much damage with that. They left most of the gifts, deciding to look through it later at a better time.

Later, Brennan healed enough to go back home. His back was covered with deep scabs, but the skin was healing. He winced whenever he stretched too much, but Brennan only complained about how itchy it was. Mrs. Everdeen gave him some ointment to apply to it. He thanked Mrs. Everdeen for the treatment, and for all the care he had received. When he asked if there was any way he could repay her, Mrs. Everdeen merely shook her head and told him to get back to his family.

As he was getting dressed, with a new coat from Peeta's wardrobe as well as a hat and gloves, Prim peeked out from around the corner. Brennan spotted her and beckoned her forwards with his hand.

He leaned down so his face was level with hers. He gave her a nice smile. "Thank you, Prim. I couldn't have had anyone better taking care of me."

Prim smiled, her cheeks flushing slightly. "You're welcome." She leaned forwards and gave Brennan a little peck on the cheek. Peeta grinned when he saw the surprised look on his brother's face. "Take care of yourself." She said when she pulled back.

Brennan recovered and gave her a lazy smile. "I'll try." Prim bid him good bye and disappeared.

Katniss raised an eyebrow, and Brennan moved closer to the door, clearing his throat.

"Listen, Katniss, I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry for teasing you and Peeta. For acting like I was. I'm sorry for putting you through this. Thank you for taking me in and for taking care of me. You didn't have to do that, especially with the way I had treated you."

"It's okay." Katniss said. "I forgive you."

"Thank you. And uh, if it's not too late…" Brennan glanced over at Peeta, "I'd like to wish you congratulations. Even if I don't know what you see in my baby brother."

Katniss smiled and brushed her fingers along Peeta's arm, making him tingle. "Thanks."

Brennan nodded. Peeta stepped forward and the brothers embraced. "Don't be an idiot, okay?" Peeta said.

Brennan slapped him on the back. "Right back at you." They let go of each other and Katniss opened the door.

Brennan gave them a last nod before he left. Katniss shut the door and shivered.

"It's so damn cold out there."

"Yeah. Are we going home now, since Brennan's gone?"

Katniss nodded. "Let me just say bye to my mom and Prim."

Prim was reading a book in the living room while Mrs. Everdeen sat in the rocking chair, staring into the fire.

"Peeta and I were going to head back now." Katniss said.

Prim jumped up and went over to hug Peeta. "Bye! It was nice having you over all the time to check on Brennan."

Peeta patted her head. "Thanks, Prim. Thanks for taking care of him."

"You're welcome." She let go of him and hugged Katniss. "Bye Katniss. Please come by again soon, okay?"

"Of course." Katniss kissed Prim's hair and let her go. "Bye, Mom. Thanks for everything."

Mrs. Everdeen nodded but didn't say anything. Peeta watched Katniss sigh, but she didn't say anything else. They went to the entryway and put on their winter clothes. Peeta grabbed her hand and they walked silently to their house.

When they walked inside, Katniss took off her boots and headed to the living room to get a fire going. Peeta took off his coat and things and went to see Katniss. He gently removed her hat and knelt down beside her to take her coat off.

"Katniss, could you unbutton your coat?"

"I'm busy. Why don't you do it?" She deadpanned.

"Uh, okay." He undid the first button slowly, then the second. Katniss continued to stack the firewood. He smirked when he saw her face change as he continued unbuttoning her coat. When he finished unbuttoning her coat, he left it and took off her scarf. He folded it and placed it beside him, as well as her hat.

Katniss struck a match and lit the fire. She turned to Peeta, lowering her lashes slightly. "Excuse me, but I don't believe you've finished your task." She kissed him before he could answer and Peeta pulled her coat off. Once it was off, Katniss wrapped her arms around his neck and squeaked slightly when Peeta trailed his tongue over hers.

Electricity travelled through Peeta's body and he gripped Katniss's waist in both hands, pulling her to his lap. She made a satisfied noise and Peeta kissed her with verve. She moved her mouth along his jaw until she reached his ear. "Peeta," she murmured. She gently sucked his earlobe into her mouth.

His hands traveled up her back and into her hair, pulling her mouth back to his. Kissing her felt too good. He didn't want to stop. It was weird being around Katniss's family for so long, he had to restrain himself from kissing her in front of them. He couldn't as much as hold her hand without Mrs. Everdeen glaring at him.

But he knew Katniss felt at least a little bit of the same thing because she was holding on to him tight. When he felt his lips beginning to swell, he gave her one long, last kiss. She stroked his cheek and he opened his eyes. She was biting her lip, and her eyes were shining.

"I love you." He said.

She moved her hand and ran her finger down his lip, tugging on it slightly. Peeta inhaled through his teeth. She lightly squeezed his hips with her legs. "I love you too, Peeta."

He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. They sat for a moment or two more, slowing their rapid heart rates.

"Do you want to sort through the rest of our stupid gifts?" Katniss asked, rubbing circles on his back.

He turned his face and kissed her hair. "Might as well."

Katniss got off him, but not before kissing him softly. Katniss plopped down on the couch and started to look through some of the bags that were resting beside her. Peeta sat down on the floor and started opening boxes.

Looking through the gifts became worse and worse. They found more bottles of alcohol, liquor, whisky and wine, and set them all aside to give to Haymitch. There was jewellery and clothing items: scarves, gloves, hats and ties. But then came the worst of all.

He pulled out several articles of lingerie, and blushed furiously. Katniss's cheek were red and she immediately lowered her eyes. Peeta put it back in the box. There was so much of it. And other things, Capitol toys that were meant to bring pleasure. Peeta was extremely embarrassed, and he felt wrong for touching it.

Katniss stood up suddenly, kicking one of the boxes in front of her.

"Katniss?" He asked concernedly.

She ran her hands through her hair. "I need some fresh air." She began walking out of the room.

Peeta watched her pick up her coat, hat, and scarf, and then head to the entryway. "What?" Katniss didn't say anything as she got dressed. "Fine, I'll come with you."

"No." She said. Peeta felt his shoulders drop. "I'm sorry, Peeta. I just need to be alone right now." She leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth quickly. Then she turned around and left, and Peeta was left staring at the door.

He ran his hand threw his hair. He knew she wasn't mad at him, but she wanted to be alone so he knew she was pretty upset. He couldn't blame her, not really.

No matter their intimacy, he couldn't imagine they'd have a use for any of those gifts. He didn't understand why anyone would give them those things. He went back into the living room and put them all in their boxes and bag. He gathered them all in his arms and went to the basement door. He stared at the painted forest on the door before sighing and entering the basement.

He put the gifts in the back corner of the basement and got out before the memories of being away from Katniss all those months ago flooded back. He shut the door and rested his back against it with a sigh.

Peeta had no idea how long she would be, where she even went. He knew Katniss could take care of herself, but he still couldn't help being worried with all of the new security effects that had taken place over the past few weeks.

He went back to the living room and cleaned up the wrapping from the presents. He made a pile of bottles for Haymitch, and put the rest of the gifts in their boxes and bags and put them under the coffee table.

The couch looked very appealing and Peeta sat down heavily. He sat there waiting for Katniss, but he lost track of the time. It started to turn dark outside. There was a knock at the door, and Peeta shot to his feet. He rushed to the door and pulled it open.

But it wasn't Katniss standing there before him.

Two people dressed in black with Panem's seal embellished on their jackets were waiting with hostile looks on their faces.


	13. Electric

_**A/N: Happy New Year :)**_

_**Sorry for that last cliffhanger ;) here's another chapter though. This one touches many things. Tell me what you think?**_

_**Disclaimer: I've used quite a lot from the Catching Fire novel in this chapter, but a lot of it is also my own.**_

_**Thanks for reading! :) XxX**_

* * *

><p><strong>Electric<strong>

All she wanted to do was blow off some steam. To take a quiet walk in the woods to clear her head. She didn't even grab her bow. But instead, she found two runaways from District 8, bearing the mockingjay symbol and telling her they were "on her side".

Katniss didn't understand. It was hard to comprehend anything she was told. An uprising in Eight? She couldn't imagine it. Bonnie and Twill may have told her what had happened, but she was having a hard time believing it. Especially their fantasy of District 13. Could it possibly be true? Had they been fooled by the Capitol all this time?

Her head was spinning. If District 13 really did exist, if they were still building nuclear weapons, why hadn't they taken action in helping any of the other districts? Didn't they know how bad it was? Didn't they care? But Katniss highly doubted that Thirteen existed. The Capitol wouldn't let it. Bonnie and Twill had nothing to go back to, and the idea of a safe haven like Thirteen drew them in.

What bugged Katniss the most was how just because she pulled out those berries… those _damn_ berries in the arena, she had sparked something she never fathomed possible. People were getting hurt, killed. All she wanted to was to save Peeta…

_Peeta_.

She just walked out on him without much of an explanation. He was probably worried about her. She sighed and tugged on the end of her braid as she continued her walk out of the woods, picking up her pace.

She neared the fence and was ready to slip through it when she heard an insistent buzz. She jerked her hand back and covered her mouth, her glove absorbing the shocked gasp she uttered. The fence was alive with electricity.

Adrenaline coursed through her, everything previously on her mind vanished. In all her times in the woods, Katniss had only encountered the fence being on a few times. Why now? Was Thread trying to strand her in the woods so he could arrest her? She shut her eyes and told herself to calm down.

She looked around her, scanning the area for trees that branched out over the fence. There was so much snow and it was getting dark, making it hard to see. She walked along the tree line, searching for what must have been at least a mile. Finally, she came across a tall maple tree, whose branches hung over the fence. Katniss carefully climbed up the tree and slowly inched her way across the biggest branch that hung over the barbed wire. She looked down and swallowed thickly.

She was about twenty-five feet up, and even though she was comfortable in trees, this drop was dangerous. The snow was pretty deep, so hopefully that would be enough of a cushion to prevent her from killing herself. She blew out a slow breath as she lowered herself until she was hanging only by her hands from the branch. She shut her eyes, gathered up her courage, and released the branch from her fingers.

Katniss felt the sensation of falling, and then a jolt was sent all the way up her spine. She slammed into the ground and lay stunned in the snow. She tried to assess the damage before getting up. Pain radiated from her left heel and her tail bone. She forced herself to her feet and figured something was definitely broken. She could walk, but it hurt and she had a limp. If there wasn't a bank of snow to land in, her injuries could have been much worse. She was lucky. She made her way back to the Victor's Village, hiding her limp as best as she could.

She saw almost all of the lights on in her and Peeta's house. That struck her as odd, but she continued to make her way over. Her heel was throbbing, pain flaring up every time she took a step. She'd probably collapse as soon as she walked through the door.

She opened the door, and to her shock, there were two Peacekeepers waiting for her. A man and a woman. The woman remained impassive, but Katniss saw a look of surprise flicker across the man's face. She was unanticipated. Katniss was right, Thread knew she was in the woods. She didn't know how, but he did, and he was not expecting her to come back out.

She turned her face as she took off her coat to hide her smirk. There was no way she could take off her boots without hurting herself further, so she just kept them on.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked as she turned back around.

Peeta suddenly appeared around the corner, a look of utter relief across his face. Katniss smiled at him, or tried to at least.

"There you are, just in time for dinner." Peeta said.

Katniss was very late for dinner. She was gone for a long time. Her trip to the lake had taken twice as long due to the weather and snow.

"They've been waiting for you for a long time, they even brought your mom and Prim over. And Haymitch." Peeta said.

"Yes." Said the female Peacekeeper. "We have a message from Head Peacekeeper Thread."

"Oh, I see. Must be important, then? I've been gone for hours."

She made her way over to Peeta and gave him a quick kiss. He put his arm around her waist and she let out a little yelp of pain as her tailbone objected, but tried to cover it up with a sound of satisfaction as she leaned forward to kiss Peeta again. When she pulled away, Peeta was looking deeply into her eyes. He knew something was wrong.

A voice called out from the living room. "There you are, Katniss." It was Haymitch. "Where _ever_ have you been?"

Katniss and Peeta walked into the living room. Haymitch was sitting in the rocking chair, and Prim and her mother were sitting stiffly on the loveseat. She put on a fake smile.

"Oh, I've been everywhere. I remember Prim telling me about wanting to get her goat pregnant so I tried to find the man she told me about. But she gave me the wrong directions so I was looking all over the place. Then I gave up and came home."

"I told you the right directions. You just didn't hear." Prim said quietly.

"I don't know…" Katniss teased. She knew Prim was growing up, but she knew that right then, her sister was terrified.

"Nothing gets through that skull of hers." Haymitch muttered.

"Hey!" Katniss said, scowling.

"Don't worry about it," Peeta said. "Haymitch is just kidding."

"Whatever."

Peeta leaned forward and kissed her again, trying to relax her.

Someone cleared their throat behind her. She turned and the woman Peacekeeper stood there.

"You have a message for me?" Katniss said evenly.

She nodded curtly. "From Commander Thread. He wanted you to know that the fence surrounding District Twelve will now have electricity twenty-four hours a day."

"Didn't it already?" Katniss asked innocently.

"He just thought that it would be in your interest to know."

"You're right." Katniss nodded. "I'm sure we'll all sleep a little more soundly now that the security has addressed that lapse." She knew she may have pushed it too far, but the comment gave her some satisfaction.

The woman's jaw tightened, but she gave Katniss a curt nod. She left, and the other Peacekeeper trailed behind her.

As soon as the door shut, Katniss slumped against Peeta.

"What is it?" He held her steadily.

"I banged up my left foot. The heel. And my tailbone's had a bad day, too."

He helped her over to the couch. She noticed how none of the engagement gifts from before were anywhere to be seen. She winced as she sat down on the cushion of the couch, her tailbone flaring pain up her spine.

Her mother rushed over, and eased off her boots. "What happened?"

Katniss knew it probably wasn't safe to talk about what really happened. "I slipped. I fell on some ice." She could tell that everyone understood why she was lying.

Her mother took off her sock and her fingers prodded the bones in her left heel. She squeezed Peeta's hand, but didn't say anything to convey her pain.

"I think there's a break." Her mother said. She said everything else was fine, and that her tailbone was badly bruised. Haymitch declared he was bored and he went home. Peeta went up to get her pyjamas, and her mother told everyone to go to the kitchen, claiming that she'd make them all some stew. She brought Katniss a snow pack and Katniss rested her heel on it, using the coffee table to prop it up, then went back to the kitchen.

When Peeta returned he looked at her softly. He kneeled in front of her and gently rubbed her left knee. "Are you okay?" His voice was tender, his eyes filled with concern.

Katniss shut her eyes and leaned her head back. He was so good. He was so good to her. She reached out and placed her hand over his, her eyes still closed.

She shook her head. "No. I'm not." She opened her eyes. "Peeta, I'm so-"

Peeta shook his head slightly. "Come on, let's put these pyjamas on." He helped pull off her sweater and the thermal shirt she wore underneath. She blushed a little as Peeta handed her a shirt. She smiled when she saw it was one of his shirts.

"Thank you." She murmured as she pulled it on.

"Anything for you." He said.

She eased her foot off the coffee table and slowly slid out of her pants. Her blush deepened and Peeta caught her hand, placing a soft kiss on it before handing her a pair of flannel sleep pants. She put them on and rested her foot back on the snow pack.

Peeta picked up her discarded clothes and disappeared back upstairs. He came back down with a thick blanket, which he draped over her. He kissed the top of her head and murmured that he was going to check on her mother and the stew. Katniss nodded and snuggled into the blanket.

After several minutes, Peeta returned with two steamy bowls of stew in his hands. The aroma was delicious and Katniss reached out to take hers. She was starving, having missed lunch. The bowl was warm and she took it gratefully.

"Thank you, Peeta." She said as he sat down beside her.

He nodded and they raised their spoons to their mouths. They ate their dinner quietly. After Katniss finished her second bowl, she couldn't take the silence anymore. She leaned forward and put her empty bowl on the table.

"Peeta, I'm sorry for walking out earlier."

He sighed and shook his head. "You don't have to apologize."

"Yes," she placed her hand on his arm, "I do. I just got really frustrated. Overwhelmed." He raised his eyes to hers. "I know that wasn't the best way to deal with it."

"It's okay, Katniss. I understand that you needed a little time alone. I was just really worried about you." He looked down and toyed with the sleeve of his sweater, frowning. "You were gone for a really long time, and then those Peacekeepers came. I told them that you were just out for a walk, and you should have seen the smirks on their faces. I got scared, Katniss. Then the man went to fetch your family and Haymitch, while that woman stayed with me in case you showed up. When you didn't, they made us all wait in the living room and told us to stay there until you got back." He gave her a small accusatory look. "Where were you?"

Katniss looked around her. Her mother and Prim were still in the kitchen. She leaned forwards and spoke in a whisper. "I was in the woods. I went down to the lake and it took a long time because of the weather. And when I got there, there were _people_ there." Peeta's eyebrows shot up. "From Eight. They ran away after a factory explosion. They're rebelling in Eight, uprising. The people I met escaped and they say they're heading to _District Thirteen_." She hissed.

If they could, Peeta's eyes widened even further in disbelief. "That's not possible." He murmured.

"That's what I'm thinking. They said that they thought there was something there because of the videos the Capitol shows us. They say it's the same footage and that right before the end of each one there's a mockingjay flying in the top corner."

Peeta furrowed his brow. "That's very little to be risking their lives for."

"I know, but they _believe_ it. That's all they seem to need." Peeta shook his head, not knowing what to say. "But that's not all, Peeta, they showed me my mockingjay symbol and told me that they were on my side! All because of those stupid berries, people are rebelling and getting killed!" She said in exasperation. "They look to me like some sort of leader!" She buried her face in her hands. "I don't want people looking to me. I don't know what to do."

Peeta put his arm around her shoulders, careful not to do anything to disturb her tailbone. "We'll figure it out. It's going to be okay." He leaned forward and kissed her hand so she'd uncover her face. When she did, he was peering into her eyes. "Okay?"

She nodded and knotted her fingers through his. "So tell me, how did you hurt yourself? What really happened?"

"I was back at the fence and, like we were just told, it had electricity. I didn't have any other way of getting back other than to climb a tree and jump down over it." She shrugged. "I didn't exactly land safely."

"Oh, Katniss…" Peeta sighed and brought their linked hands to his lips. He kissed the back of her hand a few times. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. But I'll be okay."

He nodded. Their moment came to an end when Prim entered to take away their bowls. Peeta lowered their hands back down to the couch.

"Thanks, Prim." He offered.

"You're welcome." She directed the next part to Katniss. "Mom's making you some chamomile tea, and then we're going to go home. You just need to stay in bed for the next few days. We'll come back to check on you every now and then, though. Okay?"

Katniss nodded. Prim was gone for a moment and back in the next with the tea. Katniss had downed half of it almost immediately. "Just a warning, Mom put in some sleep syrup."

Katniss looked down at it. "That's not much of a warning, little duck."

Prim merely shrugged. "You didn't really give me a chance. I'll say good bye now, and then you should go to bed."

Katniss raised her mug to her lips as she muttered, "Don't tell me what to do."

Prim smiled and walked over to kiss Katniss on the head. "Bye, Katniss. I hope you feel better in the morning."

"Bye, Prim. Thanks."

Prim bid Peeta goodbye, and Katniss's mother came in to say goodbye. "I'll drop by in a few days to check on you, alright?"

Katniss nodded. "Thanks, Mom. See you later."

"Help her to bed, okay Peeta?" Her mother said, avoiding his eyes.

"Of course. Thank you." He said. Her mother nodded and looked at Katniss once more before she left.

When the door shut, Katniss could feel her eyelids begin to droop. She let out a sleepy sound and Peeta glanced over at her. "Do you want to go up to bed?"

She nodded and tried to get up herself. She stood, and nearly fell over. Peeta scooped her up and carried her the rest of the way upstairs. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. His arms were one of her favourite places to be.

He tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to go clean up downstairs."

"Don't go yet, not until I fall asleep." She mumbled. "Come sleep, Peeta. Stay with me."

He went to the other side of the bed and crawled under the covers next to her. He took her in his arms and kissed her hair. She was almost asleep, and barely caught the word that slipped from Peeta's lips before she was out.

"Always."

* * *

><p>When Katniss woke the next day, she was sore. Not just her tailbone and heel, but her entire body ached with exhaustion. She tried to stretch but ended up only waking Peeta by making a pained squeak.<p>

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"I'm glad you did." He pulled her face to his and kissed her on the lips, not so gently. "God, I love you, Katniss. I was scared yesterday. Don't do that ever again."

She averted her gaze from his. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Peeta kissed her again, this time softer. "I know." She didn't respond, but raised her hand to stroke his cheek, biting her lip. "How about a nice, warm bath? And while you're in there I'll make you some breakfast in bed?"

"That sounds really nice." She smiled.

"Okay. Let's get you out of bed." He pushed back the covers and Katniss realized he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday. Then she remembered telling him to not leave her, to which he agreed stayed with her.

She smiled at his back as he went into the bathroom to draw the bath. He came back and picked her up bridal style. He set her down and they brushed their teeth as the bathtub filled with water. When they were done, Peeta lifted her up again. Katniss ran her hand through Peeta's messy curls as he set her down on the large edge of the tub.

"You should really brush your hair." She teased.

"You too. But I'm a little preoccupied taking care of a silly someone who _slipped on some ice_." He teased back, their shoulders brushing as he reached past her to turn off the tap.

"Bite me." Katniss challenged.

He drew back slowly, and put his face close to her ear. He exhaled and Katniss shivered as his hot breath tickled her skin.

"Maybe I will." He whispered, before softly nipping the shell of her ear. Her hand tightly gripped the edge of the tub, and her other one grabbed onto his arm. His touch was electric.

"Peeta," she crooned.

He pulled away slightly, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Yes, Katniss? Is there something I can help you with?" He gently started to undue her messy braid, running his fingers through it, pulling on a few strands playfully.

She felt her cheeks warm, but something inside her spurred her on. She let go of his bicep and raised her arms over her head. She quirked her eyebrow at him, silently challenging him.

She knew he picked up on her request because his eyes darkened slightly. He sat down of the ledge beside her and gripped the hem of her shirt between his fingers, slowly raising it. When it was over and off her head, he leaned forwards to join their lips. Her hand found her way back to his bicep as he wrapped his arms around her. His kisses were urgent, and Katniss encouraged him to help her remove her pyjama pants. She made a little grunt of discomfort when she settled back on the edge of the tub, but cupped Peeta's neck to prevent him from pulling away from her.

Her fingers fumbled the bottom of his shirt, and he drew away from her to take it off. She ran her hands over his bare chest. He pressed his forehead against hers, and she felt his minty breath against her own. "I've changed my mind." She breathed.

Peeta's eyes were so deeply blue, so intense. Katniss felt like she was drowning in them. She loved it.

"What's that?" he mused.

"You're not leaving to make me breakfast." She stated. "Not yet, anyway."

Peeta raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"You're getting in this tub with me right now."

His hand came up and he slowly ran his forefinger down her nose. "Is that so?"

"What, are you scared?" She teased. Peeta gave her an unamused look and she laughed. "It's not like I haven't seen you before. Like you haven't seen me."

"Says the one who kept blushing yesterday when she was changing into her pyjamas." He teased back.

Katniss gave him a scowl and Peeta raised his hand in surrender. Then they were quiet, just looking into each other's eyes. Finally, Katniss trailed a hand down Peeta's stomach and gently flicked open the button on his pants. Then she removed her hand and took off her underclothes, not looking at him. She swung her legs over and sank them in the warm water. She slowly lowered herself fully in the tub, leaving space between her back and the wall of the tub so that Peeta could come in after her.

She heard him take off his pants, and then remove his prosthetic. He settled himself in the tub behind her, and pulled her so that she was in between his legs. He loosely wrapped his arms around her stomach as she leaned her back against his chest.

Katniss bit her lip, and moved her hand under the water until it rested on what was left of Peeta's leg. He flinched slightly when she did.

"Sorry, does it hurt?" She gently rubbed her thumb over it.

"No, ah, just wasn't expecting you to touch me. It only hurts when I've been on my feet too much and haven't taken off the prosthetic for a while." He squirmed slightly behind her.

"Peeta, you can tell me if I'm making you uncomfortable. I'll stop if you want me to." She said sincerely, turning slightly to look in his face.

His expression was soft. "You're not making me uncomfortable, Katniss. I just… I know we haven't really talked about it since the Capitol." Katniss looked away, but her fingers continued to massage him. "I know how much you blamed yourself for how I lost my leg, even though you saved my life. I didn't want to talk about it because I didn't want you to think about it like that anymore."

"I've accepted it, Peeta." She said quietly. But she felt tears prick her eyes.

"I'm glad. I'd much rather have one leg and a life with you than be dead with two." He said seriously.

She turned around, ignoring the pain in her tailbone and cupped his face with both hands. A few tears ran down her cheeks. "I love you, Peeta." She said.

Peeta's hand travelled up her hand and into her wet hair, bringing her face to his. "I love you too."


	14. With Me

_**A/N: Sorry. Had serious **_**serious_ writer's block. But here you go, not the longest chapter, not the best advance of the plot (at all). Mainly just some fluff. And perhaps some borderline smut? :O tell me what you think, okay? (:_**

**_-imperio-peeta (;_**

* * *

><p><strong>With Me<strong>

Earlier had been a frantic flurry of lips, fumbling hands, splashing water, and heat. Peeta had to say that he wasn't expecting it, but he was happy that it did. He definitely wasn't intending for them to make love when he got in the tub with her, but when she whispered, "Be with me" against his lips, his heart stuttered slightly before they drew together. Being with Katniss again felt right. His hands held her hips, her lips whispered his name. His heart was beating fast, but he didn't wanted it to stop. The way Katniss touched him was exhilarating.

His thoughts were then interrupted.

"Peeta!" Katniss said in an astonished tone.

She slapped his shoulder with the back of her hand. Peeta turned his face and Katniss shook her head, pursing her lips and raising her eyebrows. She knew what was going on inside his head.

"What?" He grinned, turning to look at her fully.

"Oh my gosh. Stop it!" she said. She laughed tentatively.

His grin grew larger. "Stop what?"

"You know what." She smirked at him.

He shrugged. "I can't help it. Are you telling me you're not thinking about it?"

Katniss pulled the covers up higher over her legs, and crossed her arms over her chest. "I might be, if I wasn't waiting for you to make me that breakfast in bed you promised." She raised her chin smugly.

"I can't stop thinking about it," he said, lowering his voice. Katniss tugged at the robe around her and bit her lip. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.

He felt her exhale shakily against his mouth. He cupped her jaw and dragged his thumb across her cheek.

"Me neither." She whispered, lowering her lashes.

Peeta kissed her deeply. "I love you, Katniss. So much."

"I love you, too." She murmured. "Now go make me breakfast."

He chuckled and stole another kiss before letting her go and sliding off the bed. He padded down the stairs and entered the kitchen to make Katniss something to eat. He settled with an omelet, some bread and jam, and waited for the kettle to heat up to make some tea. Several minutes later, Peeta had set up his and Katniss's breakfast on a tray and was bringing it upstairs.

Katniss grinned when she saw him and the corner of his mouth tilted up. "Are you happy to see me, or your breakfast?"

He set the tray down on her lap and Katniss reached up to pat his cheek. "Always you." She pulled on his chin so he'd kiss her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Try not to make a mess." He picked up his plate and sat down in the chair by bed.

Katniss took a sip of her tea and wrinkled her nose. "Peeta, this one's yours. No sugar." She held it out to him and he swapped their mugs.

"Sorry."

She tried scowling at him but failed and smiled instead. He chuckled and they ate their breakfast. When they were done, Katniss smiled at him and tilted her head. Peeta tilted his own head.

"What?" he asked, smiling softly.

"Nothing. Thanks for taking care of me." She said gently.

Peeta stood and planted a kiss on her head. "Anything for you." Katniss tried to kiss him on the lips but she whimpered when she shifted.

"Ouch." She protested.

"You're definitely staying in bed today." Peeta said.

Katniss pouted, so Peeta leaned down and kissed her. "I'll stay with you, if you'd like."

"Yes, please."

"Okay." He kissed her once more then took their dishes downstairs and left them in the dishwasher.

When he came back upstairs, he had brought his sketchbook and a few pencils. Katniss's face lit up when he sat down beside her. She sat quietly, waiting for him to start.

He started out with simple lines, but then it started to take shape. He glanced up every now and then, and watched Katniss's eyes roam over the paper. He loved the awed glint in her eyes, the way she leaned forwards to watch him. She put her hand on his knee when she figured out what he was drawing. When he was done, he set down his pencil and touched the paper delicately.

"It's beautiful, Peeta." Peeta smiled down at the drawing of Katniss crouched on a tree branch, snow falling around her. What he imagined she looked like last night on her snowy endeavor.

"Thank you."

"If only the part afterwards was just as graceful." She smirked. Peeta's smile grew and Katniss shoved him lightly. "Draw me something else."

"What would you like me to draw?"

Katniss tapped her finger against her bottom lip. "Hmm. A flower."

"Really?" Peeta wasn't expecting a flower.

Katniss shrugged and averted her gaze from his. "Like, a dandelion, or something."

"Why?"

A small smile quirked Katniss's lips, but she still didn't look at him. "I like them." She said softly.

Peeta watched her and when she met his eyes, she blushed and looked away again. He reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Then a dandelion it is." Katniss looked up and smiled at him.

He set to work on the dandelion, drawing one plant with three flowers and one seed head in the centre. That was the hardest part, drawing all the tiny seeds, and it took Peeta a little longer than he would have liked, but it had to be perfect. Finally, when Peeta was satisfied he presented Katniss the sketchpad and rested his back against the headboard.

"Oh, Peeta, it-it's perfect." Her voice was filled with raw emotion. He saw her fingers trace the pencil lines on the paper.

"Katniss? You okay?" He didn't understand her reaction.

She shook her head. "Yeah, yeah." She glanced up at him quickly, and her eyes looked glassy.

"Are you sure?" Katniss tried to turn her face away but Peeta caught her chin. He stared into her eyes. His free hand reached out and traced a finger down her nose. "It's just a flower."

"I know." She managed a smile before pressed her lips against his. He knew she was just trying to distract him, but her kisses felt too good.

When they paused to catch their breath, Katniss began to speak.

"When you were drawing, it reminded me of something."

"What's that?" Peeta asked.

Katniss took a deep breath to fill her oxygen deprived lungs. "We have this book, this old book. From my mother's side, and it's full of information on medicinal herbs, and more recently edible plants. My dad filled some out and then I took over so that I knew what was safe to gather for my family. I've neglected it for a while, and it needs updating. I was wondering if maybe you could help me work on it. I'm useless trying to draw them. I could describe the plants, and I'm sure my mom has some at the house. You could draw the pictures and I would write notes on them."

"You'd want my help?" Peeta asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah. You're an amazing artist, Peeta. If I could draw I'd do it myself, but I'm awful. I'd really like your help." Her eyes held a shy sparkle.

"I'd love to help you." Peeta smiled.

"Thank you. The book's back at my mom's place, but we can get it tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Katniss looked down at the drawing again, and Peeta heard a knock at the door.

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Be right back."

He jogged down the stairs and went to the front door. He pulled it open to find a beaming Prim standing there.

"Prim? Katniss is fine if you've come to check on her. I'm not letting her leave the bed."

"I'm glad she's okay but I'm here to tell you something else!"

"All right, what is it?"

"Katniss's wedding dresses came!"

Peeta hesitated before speaking. "Oh, alright. Did you want me to pick them up?"

"What? No way!" Prim's eyes bugged out. "You're not allowed to see them before the wedding! Plus, the box is _huge_."

Peeta raised his arms in surrender. "Fine, fine. Do you want to come in and tell Katniss yourself?"

"Yes please. Mom wanted me to check on her anyway."

Peeta opened the door wider and Prim came in. She kicked off her shoes and ran up the stairs. Peeta shut the door and stayed downstairs to give them some privacy. He stayed downstairs and waited for a while before Prim came back down.

"Everything good?" He asked.

She smiled. "Yeah. Katniss seemed surprisingly happy considering she's confined to bed." Prim noted. Peeta smirked, remembering their morning. "What did you do?"

"Huh? Oh. I made her breakfast in bed."

"Aw. That's sweet." Prim smiled.

Peeta cleared his throat. "Yeah. Well, thanks for stopping by, Prim. You'll come back to check on her in a few of days?"

"Of course. She's fine for now. Just keep taking care of her like you are right now and she'll be better in no time." She bent down and put her shoes on.

Peeta nodded. "All right. See you later."

She straightened and buttoned her coat. "Bye!"

Peeta opened the door for her and shivered from the cold gust that came through. He shut it and went back upstairs. Katniss was no longer in the happy state that he left her in.

"What's the matter?" He asked, frowning.

She was twisting her hands, and she glanced up at him. "The dresses. All the people looking at this wedding… we don't know how they're going to react to it." She looked out the window. "What if it doesn't matter? What if they don't care?"

Peeta sat down on the bed beside her. Katniss leaned against him. "Let's not worry about that. Not for now, at least, all right?"

Katniss sighed heavily. "I'll try."

Peeta wished he could do something to stop all of this, to stop Katniss's fears. He wanted her to feel better, to ease all her pain. But he couldn't and it killed him a little inside.

He turned his head and kissed her hair. "As long as we're together, we can get through this. Okay? Together."

Katniss looked devotedly into his eyes. "I'll be okay, Peeta. As long as you're with me."

* * *

><p>For the next few days, Katniss didn't leave the house. Peeta would carry her downstairs in the morning and back upstairs when it was time for bed. The next time Prim came to visit, Katniss had asked her to bring the plant book, and when Peeta saw it, he was amazed. There were already many plants inside it, and Katniss wanted to add more. Before Peeta drew in the book, he would practice on a spare sheet of paper with Katniss describing it to him. When she was satisfied with what he drew, he would then copy it onto the pages of the book, and Katniss would carefully print the description and where the plant liked to grow.<p>

He liked to watch her write, enjoyed seeing the caution in her eyes and the way she'd tuck her hair behind her ear with her free hand. She caught him staring and smiled and him.

"What?"

"Nothing. It just seems like this is the most normal thing we've done for a while."

She bit her lip. "You're right."

"We can always do more stuff like this in the future." He assured her.

She nodded absently and looked out the window.

He reached across the table and took her hand. "Tell me what you're thinking."

She sighed and dragged her eyes back to his. "We still have the big Capitol wedding, and we're going to be Mentors now. That's not normal Peeta, and it's going to kill me when we meet other kids, have to give them advice on how to win when in reality the odds of them surviving is one in twenty four." She shook her head sadly.

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. "You won't be alone, Katniss. I'll always be there with you."

"Do you promise?" She said seriously. "That you'll always be with me?"

"Of course. Yes, Katniss. I promise."

She nodded. "I promise, too. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Let's stop working for the day. I don't feel like writing anymore." She shut the book. "Will you take me upstairs, please?"

"Yeah." He stood, and Katniss wrapped her arms around his neck. He hooked one arm under her knees and the other around her back.

She kissed his cheek half way up the stairs, and turned her lips to his ear. "Have I mentioned how much I love having you carry me around everywhere?" she murmured.

Peeta smirked. "No, you haven't, actually."

She nuzzled his ear. "Mmm. Well, I love it. You're _so_ big and strong." She teased, nipping the shell of his ear.

He laughed quietly, reaching their bedroom. "You've got a fantastic sense of humor."

She giggled and he felt his heart warm. If he all he could do was make her laugh while she was hurt, then that was fine with him. He laid her down on the bed, but she didn't let go of his neck. Peeta had to stay awkwardly bent over the bed.

"What are you doing?" he inquired.

She smiled and played with his hair. "Will you stay with me?"

He smiled and nodded. "Always." He maneuvered over her, causing her to laugh, and then settled on his back. He carefully pulled her to him and she snuggled against him. She traced patterns on his chest, and her fingers slipped under his shirt to touch his bare skin.

"Peeta…"

He looked over at her, knowing what she wanted. He grabbed her hand, pulling it out from under his shirt. He entwined their fingers and pinned her arm above her head, and brought his lips down on her neck. Her free hand wove into his hair as she let out a sigh. She spread her legs so he'd settle between them. He did, and rolled up her shirt. She gasped as he suckled on her collar bone after she removed it from her head. He held the flat of his hand against her stomach, and her hips wriggled slightly.

He leaned into her more and they both groaned. Katniss tugged his shirt over his head, then tucked her hand between their bodies so she could unbutton her pants. Peeta pulled her hand away and sat back on his knees, pulling her pants off her hips. Her scent was so intoxicating, Peeta felt his head swim with lust.

"Katniss, I love you." He proclaimed, glancing up at her past his eyelashes.

Katniss brushed her hair out of her face. "I love you, too."

He reached up and traced a swirl on her stomach, right above the waistline of her panties. Her stomach tensed and she peered down at him, wondering what he was going to do next. He himself wasn't entirely sure either.

He played with the hem of her underwear, raising his eyebrow. "Can I take these off?"

She bit her lip, blushing, but she nodded. She slowly lifted herself up, trying not to strain her tailbone. Peeta gently pulled them off her hips, and Katniss's legs closed together. He kissed her knee and trailed his hands up her legs, coaxing her to open up.

"Peeta-" she began nervously, but was cut off when Peeta pressed a trail of kisses on her inner thigh up to her most intimate area. When he brought his mouth down on her, she gasped and her fingers curled tightly in his hair. "Peeta, oh," she panted, "oh, god."

He moaned against her, and continued his actions, pleasuring her with his mouth. He brushed his fingers against her slick skin and Katniss writhed before him. "Ow!" She gasped.

Peeta stopped abruptly. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Katniss shook her head, her face flushed, eye wild. "No, no. My tailbone. I really like what you're doing. Please, keep going, Peeta. I'm almost there," she rushed out, her voice airy.

He grinned at her and resumed what he was doing before. Katniss let out a high-pitched moan, and a few moments later, she shuddered and Peeta knew that she was finished. He rested his cheek on her thigh, and watched her face as she relaxed. She reached out for his shoulder, and he moved up to kiss her.

She pulled away, staring at him in awe. "What… was that?"

Peeta shrugged. "I… don't really know. Was it okay?"

She looked at him his disbelief. "Okay?" She kissed him hard, teasing his lips with her tongue. "It was amazing." She was blushing extremely hard. "I really liked that, Peeta." She said softly.

"Good. I liked it too."

Katniss covered her flushed face, then mumbled something about cleaning up. He handed her his shirt and she slipped it on. Then he helped her out of bed, and she insisted on trying to walk to the bathroom. She leaned heavily on him, but was able to hop on her good foot to the bathroom.

A few moments later, the door opened and she hekd out her arms for him to carry her. He did, and tucked her into bed. She was still in only just his shirt, and she pressed against him for warmth.

"Peeta, I love you so much." She whispered.

He smiled and kissed her hair. "I love _you_."

She was asleep soon after that, and Peeta lay awake, thinking. He wondered what was happening everywhere else. What was going on in the Capitol, what were the other districts doing, and how were things in Twelve outside of the Victor's Village? He thought of Katniss's story, about the two girls she met in the woods, heading for district Thirteen.

He glanced down at Katniss, making sure she was asleep, and silently got out of bed. He went downstairs and turned on the TV. He waited for a long time. He rested his cheek and his hand, and when he finally heard something about district Thirteen, he raised his head in alert.

The news announcer spoke about the Dark Days, and then referenced the defeat of Thirteen. They showed a shot of the ruined Justice Building, and Peeta saw a glimpse of black and white in the top corner, and he knew that it must have been a mockingjay.

He turned off the TV and shook his head. It was probably just a coincidence. He couldn't believe the story until he saw it again. _If_ he saw it again. The concept was pretty out there. He went back upstairs and got back in bed with Katniss. She felt him moving and turned to look at him.

"Peeta?" she asked groggily.

"Shh, I'm fine." He whispered.

She reached out and caressed his cheek. "What time is it?"

Peeta took her hand and pressed a kiss to it. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "It's almost three thirty. Go back to sleep." He said softly.

"I'm cold." Katniss said weakly, resting her head back on the pillow.

"Come here," he said, and he wrapped his arms around her. She nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck. Her breathing steadied and the rhythm of her heart against his chest eventually lulled Peeta to sleep.


	15. I Need You

_**A/N: mild sexual content? (; sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors. some book dialogue is used. **_

**_some reviews would be appreciated because it would be nice to know what you all think of how this story is going. I really want to hear from you :(_**

**_-imperio-peeta_**

* * *

><p><strong>I Need You<strong>

Peeta had told Katniss about what he saw on TV with the mockingjay, and she searched for it herself. She was anxious to learn that there it was, flying in the corner of the screen. Bonnie and Twill were right, and Katniss was left wondering what was really in District Thirteen.

She had a harder time staying quietly at home with Peeta, but with his remarkable cheese buns and comforting, pleasing touch, she didn't mind staying in. As winter went on, her injuries healed and she was able to walk on her own without relying on Peeta.

They were sleeping when their phone rang. Peeta sighed into her ear and Katniss groaned. His warmth disappeared from behind her and Katniss scowled. She hated the stupid phone.

"Hello?" Peeta answered, his voice hoarse from sleep.

Katniss could hear the shrill reply from the other end, and Peeta held the phone slightly away from his ear, grimacing. She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Yeah, she's here, she's fine. No, she'll be over in a minute. Okay." Peeta put the phone back and looked at her.

"Who was it?"

"Effie. Your beauty team is waiting at your house and was very shocked when they found out you were here with me. You have your wedding dress photo shoot today."

Katniss ran her fingers through her hair. "Great. They're early. And they'll pester me about you as well as how much I've let myself go."

Peeta leaned over and kissed her. "You're gorgeous."

Katniss snorted. "Tell that to them."

"Actually, I'm not allowed over. I can't see you in the dresses because it's bad luck, apparently."

"I have to go through all of that by myself?" Katniss whined.

"Prim has the day off school or something and your mom will be there." Peeta shrugged.

Katniss sighed. "Okay." She got out of bed and after going to the washroom, she changed into some dark pants and a blouse. She went downstairs and Peeta followed her.

Katniss bent over to put on her shoes, and when she stood back up, she caught Peeta staring. She had left her hair down and Peeta smiled at her.

"I love your hair like that." He reached out and gently touched a lock.

"I know." She smiled. She placed her hand on his forearm and went on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you later."

He kissed her forehead and then tilted her face to his. He brushed his lips against hers before pressing them to hers fully.

"Bye." He whispered.

She smiled up at him. "Bye, Peeta. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Katniss left and then went to her mom and Prim's house. When she opened the door, she was immediately surrounded by her Capitol team.

Venia, Octavia, and Flavius all fluttered around her and she could barely make out a word they were saying.

Effie broke them up and gave Katniss a hug. "It's so good to see you, Katniss!" she gushed. She was wearing a bright pink wig that matched her outfit.

"It's nice to see you too, Effie." Katniss smiled.

"Cinna will be here shortly, but your team needs to get you prepped!"

Katniss nodded and let her team usher her upstairs to her old bedroom. She was shaved instead of waxed, and even though she was going to be wearing huge dresses, she was shaved _everywhere_. Katniss soaked in a tub of soothing oils and then towelled off. She put on a fluffy white robe and sat in a chair while her team did her hair and makeup.

Normally, she never listened to what they said, but they said something about not being able to get seafood, and then she asked them if they had any other problems. The Capitol had been lacking seafood, ribbons, and music chips. Katniss realized that districts had started revolting. District 4, fishing. District 8, fabrics. District 3, electronics. She trembled at the thought of such a widespread rebellion.

She was going to ask for more information when Cinna appeared. She hugged him, and he looked closely at her face. There was a pale pink mark on her cheek from the whipping, but she couldn't say that's what it was from.

"I slipped on some ice a while ago and got cut." She lied.

She knew that Cinna didn't believe her, but he didn't say anything else. He added some powder to her face and then the mark was gone.

Downstairs, the living room had been transformed for the photo shoot. There were six dresses for her to try on, and Effie clapped her hands, wanting everyone to stay on schedule. Katniss would put on a dress, and once there was a photo good enough, she was immediately putting on the next dress. Each dress had to have different shoes and makeup, different jewelry and hair. She felt as though she was being kneaded like dough with each new dress.

The dresses were beautiful, but the whole wedding thing never sat with her. She and Peeta didn't need all of that. All Katniss really wanted was to be with him, and a toasting was perfect in her mind.

Even though her mother tried to feed her every now and then, she was starving by the end of the shoot. Her feet hurt from the shoes, and the skin on her face felt raw from being scrubbed free of makeup to have it be applied again for the next dress. She was glad it was over.

Prim had been excited the whole time, her eyes bright as she watched her older sister dressed so extravagantly in the wedding gowns. She and her mother spoke happily about it afterwards, probably thinking that Katniss was safe, but she knew better. They couldn't have been too pleased with the Star-crossed Lovers interfering with a whipping; it definitely had not been overlooked.

She said goodbye to her family and went back home. Peeta was in the kitchen, and Katniss was so happy to see that he had already made dinner. She walked straight into his arms and squeezed him.

"You okay?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

Katniss pressed her cheek against his chest. "Yeah, just a little sore. And tired." She let go of him. "And hungry." She kissed him. "You're an angel."

He smiled and let her go. "Well, let's eat then."

Katniss ate her food so quickly, Peeta looked amused. She wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"I'm sorry. I barely ate all day."

"That's awful."

"I know. I'm going to go and take a bath." She stood up and put her dishes in the sink, and Peeta did the same. She linked her arms around his neck, and his arms held her waist. "Maybe you'd like to join me?" she offered.

"I would love to." He said, dutifully. "You go get ready and I'll wash the dishes. I'll be up in a minute."

Katniss kissed him slowly, then brushed her nose against his. "Okay." His hands were slow to release her, but he let her go.

Upstairs, she drew the bath and added in some soothing oil. She put the shampoo on the tiled ledge and then washed her face at the sink to get rid of any stray makeup. After brushing her teeth, Katniss stripped and lowered herself in the water and sighed.

"How's the water?" Katniss started a little at the sound of Peeta's voice behind her.

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough." She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Peeta, were you watching me?" Katniss mock-gasped.

"What would you say if I was?" He challenged.

Katniss was quiet for a moment. She wasn't good with words like Peeta was. "I would say, let me return the favour." Her voice was tender. She turned her head and looked at him.

He was smiled softly at her. She grinned back and Peeta came forwards. He took off his shirt and Katniss watched contently at the stretch of his muscles. He left the shirt on the vanity and took off his belt. He let it drop to the floor and he unzipped his pants. He slid them off along with his socks, and glanced at Katniss. She grinned wider at the blush on his cheeks.

"I won't look if you don't want me to." Katniss said softly.

Peeta raised his eyebrow, and kept his eyes locked on hers as he removed his boxers. He detached his leg and leaned it against the wall. He moved to sit behind her like last time, but Katniss shook her head.

"Other end, Mellark. I want a foot rub." She smiled. She tucked her knees up to her chest so he could get in. She was glad that their bathtub was so big.

He chuckled and carefully got in. "Is that why you asked me to join you? To use me?"

Katniss stretched her leg out and Peeta caught her foot. His fingers began to massage her tender flesh. She sighed. "Maybe. You have magic fingers."

"Got my practice from baking bread, I guess." He grinned.

Katniss closed her eyes and sunk in a little deeper so she could rest her head at the edge of the tub. "That feels really nice. Thanks, Peeta." She said blissfully.

He continued massaging her. "My pleasure." He said simply. After a few minutes, he lowered her foot and took the other. Katniss was feeling pretty good.

"I love you." She sighed.

"I know." Peeta said softly.

When Peeta complained that his hands were tired, Katniss let him stop. Peeta asked if he could wash her hair, so she scooted over to him and turned around.

"I thought your hands were tired." Katniss mused, her eyes closed as Peeta's fingers massaged her scalp.

"They'll never get tired of washing your hair."

"I'm definitely not complaining." Once she had rinsed it out, she turned to face Peeta. "Now I'm returning the favour."

Peeta grinned. Katniss took the bottle of shampoo and squirted some on his head. She laughed and began to lather his hair. He watched her and it made her smile a little wider. Once his head was a chaos of bubbles, he rinsed off the shampoo. Katniss pushed his wet hair off of his forehead and kissed him.

He brought her close to him and she nuzzled his neck. "Let's dry off and go to bed, okay?" Katniss asked.

Peeta nodded and kissed her head. She climbed out of the tub and wrapped her towel around her. She went into the room to put on her pyjamas. Peeta joined her in bed a while later, sliding under the covers and smoothing his hand down her side. She turned around and could smell his toothpaste as he leaned forwards to kiss her. She made a satisfied noise as their lips molded together. She let Peeta roll her onto her back and kissed him a little harder.

"I should have told you not to put on your pyjamas." He said fervently. His fingers bunched the fabric around her stomach, slowly baring her skin.

Katniss moaned as he took off her shirt, baring her completely to him. He gave a hum of satisfaction, and Katniss tried to stop the blush spreading on her cheeks. She covered her face with her hands.

"Hey, don't do that." Peeta said affectionately. He kissed the backs of her hands so she'd take them away. "You're perfect," he said when she uncovered her face.

"No, I'm not."

"To me, you are. I love you." He kissed her fiercely and her fingers tugged at the neck of his shirt. He pulled it off and pressed against her, both sighing when their bare skin touched.

Katniss ran her hands over the smooth planes of Peeta's back, and elicited a soft groan from him when she traced his spine. His groin pushed into hers and Katniss gasped.

"Peeta, Peeta." He kissed her pleading mouth. "I want you. I _need_ you."

"Katniss," Peeta said her name with desire before he kissed her. His fingers tickled the swells of her breasts before he slid her pants off.

She hastily reached for his drawstring and undid it, tugging his pyjama bottoms over his hips. He gently batted away her hands, giving her a suspicious smile. She watched him take off his pants and then his boxers, her breath catching slightly when he was bare to her.

Katniss strained her hips up, and Peeta hooked his fingers under the material to take off her underwear. When they were off and Peeta looked up at her, he faltered.

"Uh," his eyes widened.

"What?" Katniss asked, feeling self-conscious. She dared to look down at herself, then realized why Peeta was staring. "Oh, the photoshoot. They shaved me… everywhere." She was about to cover herself with her hand but Peeta stopped her. He entwined their fingers and lowered himself in front of her. He hooked his other arm under her thigh and gripped her hip.

Katniss's heart rate increased as she anticipated what was next, but nothing prepared her for the pleasure of feeling Peeta's mouth on her. She keened, squeezing his hand. "Oh, Peeta!" Her free hand buried itself in his hair. He moved his hand so it wrapped around her thigh and spread her further apart for his seeking tongue. "Oh, god."

He made a small sound of approval, and the vibrations made Katniss's eyes shut. She wriggled her hips against Peeta's mouth. He let go of her leg and his thumb brushed against her swollen skin. He rubbed her bundle of nerves and Katniss whined in pleasure.

"There?" he asked, pausing momentarily to look up at her. He knew though, just wanted to hear her speak.

"Yes, yes. Oh, _Peeta._" She squeezed his hand when his tongue trailed against her again. He rubbed her in just the right way, his mouth caressed her so perfectly, and she found herself spiralling to her finish. Heat pulsed in her veins.

"Peeta, I'm-" she was cut off when she felt his tongue at her entrance, slithering into her. She shouted as her back bowed off the bed as she climaxed. Peeta's hand clasping hers was the only thing tethering her to earth. Katniss had to push him away from her so she could catch her breath.

"Oh my god." She panted as she came down from her high. "I don't even know that to say."

Peeta nuzzled her cheek. "I'll take that as a good thing." He murmured.

"It definitely is." Katniss smiled and tugged at Peeta's hips. "Peeta, I want to be with you." She said, her tone almost urgent.

He kissed her neck, took time to lavish her chest with his mouth before he pushed into her, making them one. Katniss gasped in content as he filled her, and his hungry lips claimed hers. She felt so warm; her skin burned pleasantly wherever Peeta touched her. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear as he moved, and when his fingers found that spot above where they were coupled, electricity tingled up her spine, heat spread in her belly.

Peeta's eyes were dark as he watched her fall apart underneath him, chanting his name. She spread her legs wider for Peeta, too hazy to do much else. When the room stopped spinning, she ran her hands over his damp shoulders, down his back, then up to tug at his hair. Katniss could feel the heat rolling off his arm beside her head, and it made her a little dizzier. She leaned up to kiss his neck and suck on his collarbone. The gasping sounds he emitted made Katniss wrap her legs tightly around his waist. Peeta ducked his head into the crook of her neck, he labored breathing hot on her skin.

"Oh, Katniss. _Katniss_. I love you so much." He breathed against her neck, kissing her skin tenderly. She raked her hands through his hair, keening his name. "I love it when you say my name like that. I love being with you." He professed.

"I love it, too," she gasped.

Katniss pushed her head back into the pillow, and a few moments later, Peeta shuddered and pulled out. She grasped his hot length in her hand and pumped him until his body was quaking and he spilled himself on her stomach and in her hand. His mouth covered hers again and they kissed slowly as their heart rates slowed down.

"I love you so much, Katniss." His eyes were bright in the dark room.

"I love you, too." Katniss said, her chest aching slightly.

"I'm going to get you a towel." His warmth was gone for a moment but he was back the next, wiping her stomach and hand, then gently between her legs. He was gone again and Katniss pulled the blankets tighter around her. When he returned, he spooned her back and Katniss sighed at the warm feel of his skin against hers.

Peeta's hand sought hers, and he spun her engagement ring around her finger. Katniss watched it gleam in the moonlight, and watched his hand, enjoying the contrast of his skin against hers.

"Pinch me." She whispered.

"Pardon?" Peeta said.

"Pinch me. I must be dreaming."

Peeta nuzzled her hair. "That, my love, was definitely real."

_My love._ Katniss's heart clenched at the name. She wasn't sure how to convey her love to him, he could use words so much better than she. She tightened her fingers around his. Never in her wildest dreams would she have ever imagined this life she had. But she was certainly glad that it was her life. That Peeta was hers, and she was his.

She snuggled deeper under the covers, and pressed her back against his chest. "Good."

* * *

><p>Katniss woke up to Peeta pressing soft kisses over her shoulders. She smiled and stretched, letting out a yawn.<p>

"Good morning." Peeta murmured.

His arm was still wrapped around her, and Katniss took his wrist, lifting his hand to her lips. She planted several kisses on the back of his hand. "Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

Katniss turned around to look at him. She cupped his face with her hand, stroking his cheek with her thumb. "Really good."

Peeta smiled. "Good."

They pressed forwards and kissed tenderly.

"What time is it?" Katniss asked.

"Around noon."

"Hmm." Katniss pressed her face into Peeta's neck. He smelled like cinnamon and slightly of sweat. "Maybe we should take a shower?"

Peeta combed her hair with his fingers. "Not yet. I like staying in bed with you, like this."

Katniss let out a little laugh. "Of course you do."

"You're so warm, your skin is soft."

Katniss shook her head, her smile growing. "That's how I feel about you." She could almost hear him smile.

"Good." He stated.

They remained wrapped in each other's embrace for a while longer, until Katniss really had to go to the bathroom. When she was finished, Peeta wasn't in bed anymore. Katniss changed and went downstairs.

Peeta was in the kitchen, making them breakfast. He had slipped his pyjama pants back on, but hadn't bothered with a shirt. Katniss smiled, and walked up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his stomach from behind and pressed her cheek against his shoulder blade.

"I like this." Katniss said.

Peeta chuckled. "And what exactly do you mean by this?"

"I dunno. Everything. You and me."

"I like it too. I will always be there for you." The sincerity in his voice made her heart stutter.

Katniss kissed his spine and let him go.

She sat down at the table and a few minutes later Peeta brought her a plate of food. She realized how hungry she was and immediately started eating.

Peeta sat down and glanced at her, a smirk spreading on his face. "Hungry?"

"Yes, actually. I was so tired that I slept past breakfast." She nudged his foot under the table and Peeta's smirk grew. "Don't go around patting yourself on the back." She teased.

Peeta raised his hands defensively, and Katniss laughed. They finished breakfast and spent the rest of the day lounging around on the sofa. Katniss rested her head on Peeta's lap and let him play with her hair.

The phone rang and Katniss sighed. She sat up and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Katniss." It was her mother.

"Hi, Mom. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, fine. Prim just told me that she was told at school that there will be a mandatory television program tonight, and families are supposed to watch it together."

Katniss rubbed her forehead. "Okay. I'll come over in an hour or so. See you later." She hung up and glanced at Peeta.

"What's up?"

"There's a mandatory TV program and we're supposed to watch it with our families."

"Oh. Okay. That's weird. I guess I could drop by the bakery but I don't know how excited my mother will be to have me back."

"Don't worry about it." Katniss rubbed his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know." He shot her a small smile.

Katniss leaned over and gently pressed kisses to his neck. He pulled her onto his lap and his hands rubbed her back. He hummed in satisfaction, and Katniss's lips claimed his.

She pulled away and rubbed her nose against his. "I'm going to take a shower, and then I'm going to my mom's house."

He pressed his forehead against hers. "Okay."

Katniss gave him one last peck on the lips and got off of his lap.

When she was on her way out, Peeta gave her a sad smile. "I'll see you later."

She gave him a kiss and left, and it felt so much like the day before. Leaving the comfort of Peeta's company and dreading what she had to do next. She sat with her mother and Prim in the living room on the couch, watching the screen.

"Do you know what this is about?" Katniss asked.

"Your wedding dresses?" Prim suggested.

"I don't know, the photo shoot was only yesterday."

Prim shrugged. "That's what I heard."

Prim ended up being right, and the pictures of Katniss and each of her dresses were shown. Cinna was there telling the audience about each gown and his inspiration for them. The audience reacted to each one, cheering for their favourites and booing for their least favourites. Caesar told everyone that tomorrow at noon was the closing time for voting. Then he asked everyone to stay tuned for an important message, regarding the 75th year of the Hunger Games and the third Quarter Quell.

"What will they do? It isn't for months yet." Prim said.

"It must be the reading of the card." Their mother said.

They turned their attention back to the TV, where the anthem was playing as President Snow stepped up to the podium, followed by a young boy dressed in white and carrying a wooden box. Snow talks about the Dark Days and the beginning of the Hunger Games, and how every twenty five years there would be a glorified version of the Games to make fresh the memory of those killed by the districts' rebellion.

Katniss recalled how Haymitch won the second Quarter Quell, where there were four tributes picked from each district rather than two. Her mother told them that she had a friend go that year, named Maysilee Donner, whose parents owned a sweet-shop.

Snow then began to talk about this year. The boy stepped forwards and Snow opened the box to take out a yellowed envelope. He opened it and took out a small slip of paper.

"On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."

Katniss's mother gave a faint shriek and Prim buried her face in her hands. Katniss merely sat there, baffled. Existing pool of victors?

Katniss's heart rate slowed until she was sure that it must have stopped. There were only three victors in District 12. Two males. Haymitch and Peeta.

_Peeta._

And there was one female victor.

Katniss was going back to the arena.

She stood up and left the house, not even bothering to put on her shoes. She was running, and she headed straight to the woods. She had to pull up short because she remembered that the fence was electrified. The next place she ended up was an abandoned house in the Seam.

Katniss curled up on the cold basement floor, and lay there, crying. Her hands stung, and she realized that they were bleeding. She had broken through a window to get where she was. The pain felt good somehow, but it didn't take away the fear she felt.

Victors were supposed to be out of the reaping for life. Until now. Snow was punishing her for the uprisings. He was trying to get rid of her to subdue the districts. To get rid of any hope by killing the people who had won the Games before.

She lay there for a long time. It felt like hours, cold and alone. She didn't want to think. She didn't want to _feel._

Katniss had to go back, there was no way around it. But she couldn't lose Peeta. He couldn't go back, she couldn't bear it. Katniss sat up suddenly, recalling Peeta's words from before.

_I will always be there for you._

"No," she murmured, her tears drying up. She got to her feet and slipped out of the house. She went straight to Haymitch's. She noticed how dark it was outside. It must have been really late.

She opened the door and walked in to find Haymitch sitting on his couch, nursing a bottle of white liquor. He was completely drunk.

"Ah, there she is. Finally put two and two together, huh? You know, Peeta was here about forty five minutes ago, begging me to let him go back in. You could live a hundred life times and never deserve that boy."

Katniss scowled. His words stung. "Like you're perfect." She muttered, plopping down in an armchair.

"So you're here to ask me to what, die?"

"Maybe it should be you. You hate life anyway, don't you? You sit here all day, drinking until you pass out."

Haymitch took another long swig. "Very true. And since last time I tried to keep you alive, seems like I'm obligated to save the boy this time."

"That's another good point. You owe him, Haymitch. For not believing in him last time. He clearly did better than we both thought he would. Teaming up with and tricking the Careers like that." He had her fooled, that's for sure. But she didn't say that part out loud.

"Exactly. He told me that I owed him, and he wants to protect you. He wants to go in to save you."

Katniss knew this is what he would do. "Well, I don't care. I want to protect him this time. I can't let him die for me, Haymitch. I'm not worth it. He's the best out of all of us. He doesn't deserve to die for me."

"He loves you." Haymitch said pointedly.

Katniss looked away, and twisted her hands. "I love him, Haymitch. More than I thought I could, and I don't want to lose him. Not like this, not to Snow." Her throat clenched up. "Please, Haymitch." She begged.

Haymitch was quiet for a long time, and finally his eyes met her pleading gaze. "All right. If Peeta's name is drawn, I'll volunteer in his place."

"Thank you," Katniss says, her shoulders dropping in relief.

Haymitch held up his hand. "But, if my name gets drawn and he volunteers, there's nothing I can do about it."

Katniss nodded. "I can try talking to him."

Haymitch snorted and had another drink. "Good luck with that."

Katniss got up. "Try not to drink yourself to death. I'm going home."

Haymitch waved the bottle at her in farewell and Katniss left. She walked back home, and opened the door. She found Peeta in their living room, sitting on the couch with his face in his hands.

"Peeta." She called softly.

He raised his face, and he looked absolutely heart-broken.

"Katniss." He whispered sadly. He held out his hand and Katniss walked over to him. She took his face in her hands and stroked his cheeks with her thumbs.

"I love you so much, Peeta." She said.

"I love you too, Katniss." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his face against her stomach. She felt his body trembling. "I can't believe this is happening."

"It'll be okay." Katniss lied, not believing what she was saying. Tears spilled down her cheeks and Peeta pulled her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her temple against his ear. His strong arms around her made Katniss feel a little better, but she couldn't imagine not having him with her. She clung to him tighter. He turned his head and she felt his lips on her neck. She forced herself to calm down.

She sat back and wiped her eyes. "I need you, Peeta. With me. I can't lose you, not now, not ever. Not to Snow. Do you understand me?"

Peeta's eyes were forbidding. He cupped her face in both hands. "You're everything to me, Katniss. You're my whole life. Without you, I'd have nothing. No one else that I care about. If anything were to happen to you, and I could have done something about, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Peeta." Katniss whined.

He shook his head. "I'm going with you, Katniss. There's no discussion needed."

"Only one person wins!" Katniss cried. "What are you going to do? Try to protect me until the end and then find some way to get yourself killed so I can go home? Because I am not okay with that."

"Katniss-" Peeta started desperately, but Katniss cut him off.

"I thought you wanted a future with me."

Peeta's eyes darkened at her accusation. "You know I do, Katniss."

"Then don't do anything stupid."

"What if my name gets drawn? What then?" Peeta challenged.

"I talked to Haymitch. He said he'd volunteer in your place."

Peeta narrowed his eyes. "Haymitch made a deal with you?"

"He owes you for not believing in you last year."

"His life?" Peeta shook his head. "I'd feel better if I were the one in the Arena with you."

"I wouldn't. I want to come home to you, Peeta. If that's even possible. I want you to be safe."

"Do you really think Snow will let that happen?" Peeta asked doubtfully.

Katniss sighed. "I don't know." She leaned into him so that their faces were closer. "But don't you want that?" She pressed her lips to his heatedly. "Can't we try?" she whispered between kisses.

Peeta grasped the sides of her head and slid his tongue over hers. Katniss pulled on the hair at the nape of his neck and he groaned. His tongue caressed hers once more before his moved his kisses down her throat, suckling gently on her skin and nipping it with each pass of his lips. She moaned and pressed herself further into him.

"You see what you do to me, Peeta?" She pulled away. Her chest was heaving as she gasped for breath. "Don't leave me, Peeta."

"I don't want to leave you, Katniss." He said darkly.

"Then don't!" She pulled his lips back to hers and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and stood up, lifting her with him. She secured her legs around his waist and pulled at his golden locks.

Peeta carried her upstairs and gently laid her on the bed. He ran his hands over her body, and unbuttoned her shirt, kissing every strip of bare skin he revealed. The hollow of her throat, the valley between her breasts, her belly button.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured.

"Peeta." She rasped.

He lifted his shirt over his head and Katniss ran her hands over his back. She pushed him onto his back and undid his belt buckle. She shed his pants, then his underwear.

She grasped his length in her hand and experimentally lowered her mouth down onto him. Peeta let out a shuddering moan, and Katniss continued. She used her mouth to pleasure Peeta the way he had done for her a few times before.

He had to pull her away. "I can't handle too much more of that." He gasped.

Katniss smiled. She removed her own pants, then her panties. She threw one leg over Peeta's waist, then sunk down onto him. She keened as her hips became flush with his. She watched Peeta's head tilt back into the pillow as she swivelled and rocked her hips.

Katniss had never felt so much passion between them. When they had both calmed down after their releases, Katniss balled herself up against his chest.

Peeta rubbed his hands down her sweaty back. "Nothing makes sense without you." He said with despair.

"I need you in my life, Peeta. I need you."

They crawled under the covers of the bed, and pressed their warm bodies against each other. Katniss rested her head on his chest and his arms encased her protectively. She listened to the beating of his heart.

"Please don't leave me, Peeta." She whispered.

"I couldn't live without you." He responded.

Katniss wasn't sure if either of them got any sleep that night. The threat of the Quarter Quell, even though it wasn't for a few months, loomed over their heads.

They had only just found each other, and now they were going to be pulled apart.


	16. Panic

_**A/N: sorry for the hiatus... I started University in the fall and it's been really busy and I haven't had any time to write. This is the first time I've written for a long time, so I apologize for any errors in spelling or grammar. **_

_**Thanks to all of you who are still following this story. I apologize for the late update. **_

_**Merry Christmas (:**_

_**-imperio-peeta**_

* * *

><p><strong>Panic<strong>

Peeta woke from a nightmare where Katniss had been pulled from his arms and into a dark abyss. But this time something was different. He was used to waking up and having Katniss in his arms, ensuring him that he hadn't really lost her, but she wasn't there. His heart didn't stop racing. He sat up and looked around frantically, but Katniss was nowhere in sight.

"Katniss?" he called out. There was no reply. Peeta began to panic. He threw off the covers, quickly threw on the robe that was on his nightstand and attached his prosthetic. It was then that he realized that the shower was running.

He walked cautiously to the bathroom and tried the knob, which was unlocked. He pushed the door open slowly and walked inside. "Katniss?" he called again.

Again, there was no reply, but Peeta heard her sniffling. His shoulders dropped sadly and he opened the frosted glass door to their shower. Katniss was sitting in the corner of the shower with her back facing Peeta. Her knees were tucked into her chest and her head was buried in her arms.

Peeta whispered her name softly, hoping to calm her down, but her shoulders only seemed to shake harder.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" Peeta asked desperately.

Her hands tugged at her long hair, and she rocked back and forth once. Then she raised her head and rested it against the wall beside her. She didn't turn around, and he could barely hear what she said.

"Peeta, I'm so _scared_."

Peeta sighed, his heart aching with the terror in her voice. "I am, too. But we're going to get through this together. Come on, let's dry you off." He reached in and turned off the water, and Katniss started to shake. "Come here, Katniss." He said gently. It took her some time, and her movements were jerky, but she stood in front of him and let him wrap a fluffy towel around her. He picked her up and set her on the vanity.

"It's not just that." She whispered, her eyes focused on the tiled floor.

"What do you mean?" Peeta inquired.

Her gaze finally met his. "It's not just the Games, Peeta." Her hand came up and cupped his cheek. She bit her lip, and her eyebrows knit together worriedly. She looked like she was really conflicted with what she wanted to say. Peeta reached up and held onto the wrist of her hand that held his face.

"You can tell me anything, remember?"

Her brow remained furrowed, but she released her lip slowly from between her teeth. She sighed again. "We weren't careful last night."

Peeta sighed and set his hands down on the vanity around Katniss, averting her eyes. "I know."

Her other hand came up so she held his face in both hands, forcing his eyes to meet hers. Her voice was soft and full of affection. "It was very special to me, please don't think that it wasn't. It always is." She stroked his cheek with her thumb. "But we got caught up in the heat of the moment."

"It's always special, for me, too." He let out a sigh. "I'm sorry."

Katniss raked one of her hands through his hair. "No," she said dismissively, "it's my fault, too."

Peeta gazed into her eyes. He placed his hand on the back of her head and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, so much."

The corners of her mouth tilted slightly in a small grin. "I love you, too."

He combed a hand through her wet hair. "I'm going to go make some breakfast."

She nodded and caught his hand as he turned away. "We still have to talk more about this." She said quietly.

Peeta squeezed her hand. "I know, and we will. But first, put on some warm clothes and meet me downstairs for something to eat, okay?"

"Okay." She let go of his hand, and he left, closing the door behind him.

Peeta changed into a pair of sweatpants and a sweater. He went downstairs and started to make breakfast. He made batter for pancakes, made a stack, set the table and was waiting for a few minutes before Katniss finally appeared. She was wearing black leggings and a large red knit sweater. Her hair was down and framing her beautiful face.

"Everything okay?" Peeta asked, raising an eyebrow when she sat down with a huff at her spot.

"Yeah, sorry. I just wanted to, uh, change the sheets." She cleared her throat and reached for the pancakes. "Thanks for making breakfast. It smells delicious."

Peeta eyed her softly. "You're welcome." He yawned, suddenly feeling exhausted. He looked at the clock. He'd only managed to get a few hours of sleep last night. He rubbed his eyes and couldn't bring himself to eat anything. He just wasn't feeling hungry.

"Peeta, are you okay?" Katniss asked tenderly, putting down her fork.

"Just a little tired."

"Me too. Did you want to talk now?"

He reached out and took her hand. "Sure."

She covered his hand with her free hand. "I'm not really sure how high the chances of anything _actually_ happening are, and I'd be mortified to tell my mother anything. I don't really know if there's anything we can do unless I get special medicine from the Capitol." She continued rambling on but Peeta started losing focus.

He chewed his lip. This was not something he thought he'd be discussing at seventeen. And the threat of the Quell hovering over them like a dark cloud wasn't making this any easier. Suddenly, an odd idea popped into the back of his mind. "Katniss…" he said, interrupting her.

"What?"

"This is going to sound crazy, but I don't think you should do anything."

Katniss looked stunned. "Peeta, I'm not ready for a _baby_! And going into the Games-"

"No, listen, do you think they'll send you into Games if you're pregnant?"

"I don't know… that's pretty risky. They have to send in a male and female tribute, and I'm the only female. I have to go."

"What if they sent me _and_ Haymitch though, instead of you?"

"No." Katniss's voice was cold.

"Katniss-"

"No, Peeta, I don't want to risk you going back in there!"

"Well, I don't want you going back in there either!"

Katniss groaned and pull her hands away from his so she could rest her head in them. "You don't know what they'd actually do. You're just guessing. You can't put everything on the line from a theory, Peeta."

"Well, sorry for trying to protect you, Katniss." Peeta defended harshly.

"You won't be protecting me if you die."

Peeta rubbed his forehead. "So you're telling me that you think they'd send in a pregnant woman?"

"They send in children age 12-18. I don't feel like this is any different."

"It's a _baby_, Katniss. The people in the Capitol can't be that heartless. I don't think they'd send you in if you were with child."

"Well, we don't know if I will be." Katniss said, an edge in her voice. "And if I am, I don't want to raise a child in a world like this." She shook her head in disgust. "No one should live like this, Peeta. You shouldn't be raised in fear." Her gaze softened then, and she placed her hand onto his arm. "And I don't want to chance raising a baby without _you_."

Peeta couldn't decide if he was feeling his heart break or swell. He pushed away from the table, ignored Katniss's look of confusion and pulled her up and into his arms. He cupped her face with both of his hands and kissed her passionately.

She gave a little sound of surprise but wrapped her arms around his back.

"Mmm, Peeta," she mumbled against his lips when he pressed her against the wall.

He still didn't say anything. He just continued to kiss her. He relished the way she tasted, the way her tongue painted his lips. She ran her hands over his shoulders and he tugged on her hips.

Katniss rested her forehead against his after a few more heated moments. "What was all that about?" she said breathlessly, her eyes bright.

Peeta shook his head slightly. "You're right. I'm sorry. That I even suggested that."

Katniss bit her lip and stroked his cheek with her thumb. "It's okay."

"What are you going to do?"

Katniss sighed. "I don't know. Honestly, I think we'll be okay because I'm-um-it's almost my time of the month and I think that reduces the chances of conceiving."

Peeta nodded mutely and Katniss let out a little giggle. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, it's just… you should see how pale your face is right now." The corners of her eyes crinkled slightly.

Peeta felt himself blush. "I just never thought I'd be having this conversation at seventeen years old." He smirked a little.

Katniss smile dropped a little and she looked down. "Yeah, you and me both."

Peeta kissed her hair. "It's going to be okay."

Her grey eyes flicked up to his. "I hope so."

"You just… keep me updated, alright?" He rubbed his hand up and down her side.

She tucked some hair behind her ear and nodded.

"I'm going to clean up breakfast." He planted a chaste kiss on her lips and let her go.

"I'll do it. You cooked and I ate most of the food, so it's only fair. I think you should go back up to bed and take a nap."

Peeta was about to argue but Katniss raised her hand. "You said yourself that you were tired. Go upstairs, I'll be fine." She smiled softly at him.

Peeta was feeling really tired, so he gave in. "Okay. Just for a little bit." He gave her a soft kiss. "Thanks."

"No problem. Have a good sleep."

"Thanks." He smiled at her once before he turned and went back upstairs to bed. He took off his sweater and went to bed shirtless, wrapping himself in the new sheets. He lay there on his side for a while with his eyes closed, but couldn't fall asleep.

He heard the door open and a moment later, Katniss had crawled under the sheets behind him and wrapped her arm around him so her hand was hooked around his shoulder. He felt her lips on his spine, and so much tension left his body. Sleep came so much easier when Katniss was with him.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Peeta woke up, and Katniss was still there. That made him feel so much better. He looked over his shoulder to see that she was already awake. "Hey." He said, rolling onto his side so he could face her.<p>

"Hi." She smiled at him.

"I much prefer waking up with you still in bed with me."

Katniss sighed and pushed some hair off his forehead. "I know. I was just really freaked out when I woke up. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for being afraid." Peeta said. "I was scared something happened to you when I woke up and you weren't in my arms." He ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'll try not to do that again."

"You can always tell me how you're feeling, Katniss. If you're scared or upset, I will do anything I can to make you feel better. That's part of my job."

"Okay. You know I'm not good with saying stuff, Peeta."

"I think you're selling yourself short. The stuff you say sure has an effect on me."

She smiled gently. "Well, I'll take that into consideration then." Her smile slowly disappeared. "I think I should go talk to my mom and Prim today. I kind of ran out yesterday after the announcement."

"Alright. I don't know if I should go see mine. My mother was pretty clear about wanting me to stay away."

"I think they'd want to see you now."

"Maybe. I don't really want to go today. I don't know what I'd say to them."

"Go when you're ready, Peeta." Katniss said, squeezing his hand. "I can always go with you if you want."

"Thanks for offering, but I should probably go by myself. Do you want me to come with you?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"Are you, um," he cleared his throat, "are you going to tell them about our… situation?"

Katniss's face blanched. "Not until I know anything for sure."

"Alright." Peeta felt relieved. He wasn't sure how much Mrs. Everdeen would like him if he had gotten her daughter pregnant.

"Okay, well, I think I'm going to head over there now. I don't know how long I'll be over so don't wait up for lunch." She said, getting out of bed and stretching her arms over her head.

Peeta did the same and picked up his sweater. He pulled it back on as Katniss adjusted her hair in the mirror.

He walked with her downstairs and leaned against the door as she pulled on her coat and boots. When she was dressed, she stood on her toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you later."

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "See you."

She smiled and left.

Peeta felt strangely alone as soon as the door shut. He thought back to his conversation earlier with Katniss. Would they send her in if she was with child?

That was the question burning in Peeta's mind. He needed to know. He'd have to ask someone, and the only person he could think to ask was Haymitch.

As Peeta knocked on his door, he hoped he was sober enough to take his question seriously.

The door swung open, and a very hung over Haymitch stood before him. Peeta could smell the alcohol on him. He tried not to wrinkle his nose.

"Haymitch, I need to talk to you."

"Go away! I talked to you last night. And Katniss. Both of you are running around trying to save each other's lives, but you know what? It's probably not going to work out for either of you."

"I'm not leaving. I need to ask you something. It's really important. Please, Haymitch."

Haymitch heaved a big sigh. He turned around but left the door open for Peeta to follow him. The house was pretty messy, but Peeta just sat down in the armchair when Haymitch plopped onto the couch.

"Alright," he said, spreading his hands, "what is so important that you need to come and bother me for the second time in twenty four hours?"

"Look, I'm sorry. But you were my mentor, Haymitch. It's your job to give me advice so suck it up."

"Whatever. Tell me what you want."

Peeta wasn't really sure how he was going to word what he needed to say. "Would the Capitol send in a Tribute that was pregnant?"

Haymitch's eyes narrowed, but then a look of amusement took over his face. He started to laugh. "Oh, this can't be what I think it is. You knocked up the Girl on Fire?" he clapped his hands and let out a cackle.

Peeta sighed and swiped a hand through his hair. _Why did the old drunk have to be so frustrating?!_

"Don't be so rude. And no, we're not sure of anything yet. Please just answer my question."

Haymitch wiped a few tears from the corner of his eyes. "What was that again? Oh right. You're asking me if Katniss would be sent into the Games if she was pregnant." He tapped his chin. "Probably not. But she's the only female Victor in Twelve. I'm not really sure what they'd do."

"I figured they'd send in the two of us if she couldn't go."

"Oh, how lovely." Haymitch leaned forward and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the table in front of him. He took a long gulp.

"Haymitch, I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose her."

The old Victor snorted. "She doesn't want to lose you either. You'd both lose if one of you died. There are no loop holes, Peeta. Not this time. Not after the last Games. They won't let anything like that happen again. You two were unbelievably lucky. Do you know that?"

Peeta didn't say anything.

"Do you know how hard I had to work for that?" Haymitch yelled, shaking the bottle in his fist.

"I'm sorry." Peeta said.

Haymitch took another long sip from the bottle. "Whatever. So what are you gonna name the baby? Haymitch Junior, if it's a boy? Can't believe you two had-"

Peeta rubbed his forehead. "Haymitch, please! I told you we don't even know anything for sure."

"Yeah, yeah. Are you gonna stay for a drink?"

"No, thanks. Thanks for talking with me." Peeta stood up.

"Anytime, apparently."

Peeta left and almost regretted that he went.

He sighed brokenly and went back to his house. He sat down on the couch, and rested his chin in his hand. He didn't think he was going to tell Katniss that he went to talk to Haymitch. He hadn't really been too helpful. He just made Peeta feel worse. This was all so confusing, all so complicated. He couldn't imagine how Katniss was feeling.

All he could do was be there for her, and offer her comfort when she needed it.

* * *

><p>Peeta was making dinner when Katniss came home.<p>

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," he said, grateful for her return.

She came up to his side and put her hand on his shoulder. He leaned over and they shared a soft kiss.

"I'm glad you're back."

She smiled. "Me too. What are you making? Did you need any help?"

"Sure, do you think you could wash the vegetables?"

"Yeah." She gave him another peck before she let him go and went to the sink. "So what did you do while I was gone?"

Peeta chewed his lip. He didn't really want to tell her, but they didn't keep things from each other. "I went to go talk to Haymitch."

"Oh, he didn't drink himself to death last night?" Katniss remarked.

"No, but he was mighty hung over."

"What did you talk about?"

Peeta paused slightly before answering. "I asked him if he thought they'd send in a Tribute that was pregnant."

Katniss shut off the tap and turned to look at Peeta. He winced slightly under her glare.

"You told him? Are you serious?"

Peeta merely nodded. Katniss pressed the heels of her hands into her forehead. Her hands were still wet from washing the vegetables and some water dripped down her arms.

"Oh my god. So he knows. The old drunk knows about our personal intimacy. That's great, Peeta, that's fantastic."

"Katniss, please don't be mad. I had to ask him. I needed to know!"

"Why didn't you ask _me_?! Why didn't you ask me if that was okay? Oh god, Peeta. I feel all creeped out."

Peeta narrowed his eyes. "Creeped out that you've slept with me?"

Katniss turned her head towards him sharply. "That's not what I meant, and you know it. I can't believe you said that." She shook her head in disbelief.

Peeta's shoulders dropped and he scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, Katniss."

"I don't get it, Peeta. I tell you time and time again that I love you, how special it is to me to be with you, how much I need you. Do you not believe me? Do you not feel the same way?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Katniss, you know that's not true."

"I'm just saying stupid things like you are." She said, turning back to the vegetables. She got a knife from the drawer and began to cut them into slices.

Peeta sighed and rubbed his temple. "I didn't mean what I said." Katniss ignored him. "Katniss, listen to me." She put down the knife and turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. "I'm sorry. Everything has been so frustrating lately, and it doesn't help my doubt when you don't support the things I do."

Katniss scratched her forehead. "I'm sorry too. I just don't really enjoy that fact that Haymitch knows about our personal life."

"Come here." Peeta said softly. She stepped into his arms. "You're right, I should have asked you first. I'm sorry. This is all so messed up."

She pressed her cheek into his chest. "It is. Ugh, I hate this so much."

"Me too. Come on, let's just finish up dinner. We can talk about more stuff afterwards if you want, okay?"

"Okay." She said quietly. They released each other and finished making their dinner. The couple ate slowly, probably because they both didn't want to face their problems.

Neither were ready for darkness that loomed before them.


	17. Fear Leads To Anxiety

_**A/N: Hey. So, whoa. Kind of a crazy last chaper, eh? (: I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry for all the breaks and if the flow of this chapter isn't the best. It could probably be better but I really wanted to get this chapter done before I get swamped with work. Anyway, enjoy! And please, please review.**_

_**-imperio-peeta xx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fear Leads To Anxiety<strong>

Katniss cautiously raised her eyes to look at Peeta. They were washing the dishes after dinner, and they were supposed to talk again when they were done.

And she really didn't want to. It was hard enough the first time, and now that they'd both said some things they shouldn't have, she knew it wouldn't be any easier. In fact, it would probably be harder. She bit her lip and looked away before he caught her staring.

Even though Katniss worked slowly to wash the dishes, they were done soon enough. She braced her hands against the counter and stood there silently. Her stomach was filled with dread, and she reluctantly looked up at Peeta when he said her name.

"Do you want to sit in the living room?"

Katniss merely shrugged and pushed off the counter. She walked into the living room and sat down heavily on the couch. She rested her elbows on her knees and buried her face in her hands. She hated herself for being so careless. The fact that she could be pregnant absolutely _terrified_ her. Her hands wouldn't stop shaking. She never envisioned herself having kids. She didn't want to raise children in this world because it was too cruel. But something about Peeta made her question all of that. And as she told Peeta before, she did not want to chance raising their child without him. It would _kill_ her.

Peeta's voice shook her from her thoughts. "Katniss, tell me what you're thinking about."

She sat up and scrubbed her hands down her face. "I told my family not to worry about the Quell. I just said that I survived last time and I could do it again." Katniss said. They weren't very convinced but they nodded and they wordlessly ate lunch. Katniss felt so ashamed the whole time, hiding the weight of the whole situation from the people she loved.

"Alright." Peeta said softly. He was standing a few feet from her.

Katniss stood up suddenly and cupped Peeta's face, bringing it down to hers. "Peeta, I don't really want to talk right now."

He gave an 'mmph' of surprise when her lips collided with his. His arms wrapped around her eventually, and he pulled her closer. She rose up on her toes and draped her arms over his shoulders, then she pushed her fingers into his hair.

"Katniss," he mumbled against her lips.

She turned him around and gently pushed him so that he was sitting down on the couch and she straddled his lap. She dragged her lips across his jaw to his ear. "Yes?" she said heatedly before she took his earlobe between her teeth.

He panted slightly before he spoke again. "We really need to talk."

"We already did." She crushed her lips to his to shut him up.

He let her tease his lips with her tongue before he pulled away again. "Katniss, stop trying to distract me. We have to work everything out. I know it's not going to be easy but I don't feel right about the things we said." He said, his breathing heavy.

Katniss's shoulders dropped and she sat back in his lap. She pushed her hair out of her face and let out a deep sigh. "I don't either. Peeta, you know I don't like to talk about-"

"I know it's hard for you, but we can't _not_ talk about it." Peeta stated. He put his hands on her waist and squeezed very lightly. "I can start if you want." He said, his tone softer than before.

Katniss didn't say anything, but she nodded.

"Okay. I can't begin to understand how you're feeling. I know you're scared, I am too. I want you to tell me if you ever need anything, alright?" she nodded, and Peeta caught her chin. "I'm serious, Katniss. I'll do anything for you."

"Okay." She whispered. She didn't want to dwell on the thought for too long.

"Good." He dropped his hand back to her waist. "And about Haymitch, I'm sorry I didn't confirm with you before speaking with him."

"It's okay. Honestly, Peeta," she said, a faint blush spreading on her cheeks, "I feel like he already knew. I mean, we _are_ living together." She tried to stop her smirk but she couldn't help it, and it brought a knowing smile to Peeta's face. "Sorry for freaking out earlier."

"It's okay." Peeta said. "I'm really, _really_ sorry about what I said before." Katniss bit her lip. When he had suggested that she had regretted sleeping with him, she felt like she'd been slapped in the face. "I was upset that you were mad at me for talking to Haymitch, and all these emotions were building up inside of me and I-"

"I know you didn't mean it." Katniss cut in. "I don't want to think about that anymore. But let me just make this really clear," she leaned in closer so she was clearly looking him in the eyes. She cupped his face and stroked his cheeks with her thumbs. "Peeta Mellark, I am _so_ in love with you. I love going to bed with you by my side and waking up in your arms." She kissed him softly. "And I really love to do _that_. And one of the most special things to me is when we make love." She finished quietly.

Peeta's eyes were shining. A smirk tugged at his lips. "You really have no idea. The effect you have on me."

Katniss shoved him in the chest. "Shut up." She said softly, grinning back at him. He let out a low chuckle, but his face softened a moment later.

"I feel the exact same way as you. I love you so much, Katniss." He said tenderly, brushing his thumb across her cheek. He leaned forward and kissed her slowly.

They pulled away a moment later and Katniss rested her head on his shoulder. "Peeta, if I'm pregnant, I don't know what I'm going to do." She whispered shakily.

He rubbed her back comfortingly and kissed her hair. "We'll figure it out."

"It's not going to be easy. I'm so scared." She closed her eyes and pressed her face into the crook of his neck. She felt herself on the verge of tears.

"I know. But we're going to figure this out together." He tightened his embrace around her and she closed her eyes gratefully.

* * *

><p>Eight days.<p>

Katniss was eight days late for her period. She hadn't told Peeta yet, but she never told him when she was supposed to get it so he hadn't been suspicious.

She was terrified. She couldn't look at herself in the mirror. She couldn't hold Peeta's eyes for more than a few seconds.

What was wrong with her?

Right now, Peeta was out visiting his family at the bakery. He had been pretty wary, but Katniss told him that he needed to talk to them after the reading of the card. Feeling hopelessly alone, she was sitting on the floor of the closet drowning in her own thoughts.

She should have told Peeta already. She didn't know why she was waiting, why she was torturing herself even more by keeping it a secret.

She let out a groan and scrubbed her hands over her face. She braided her messy hair and got off the floor. She went to the washroom to splash some cold water on her face. Then she went downstairs to the kitchen to make dinner for when Peeta got home.

When Katniss heard the door open, she was setting the food on the table. Her heart rate sped up slightly as her anxiety grew.

"Hey, smells good in here." Peeta's voice came from behind her.

She turned around and tried to smile. "Hey, I'm glad you're back. Sit down, I'll grab you something to drink." She pulled out his chair and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she went to the fridge to get him some milk.

"Thanks." He said when she put the glass in front of him.

"You're welcome."

They began to eat and Peeta told her about his visit to the bakery. She listened half-heartedly, nodding and uttering a few words whenever it was appropriate. She was sure that Peeta noticed something was off but he didn't say anything.

When they were done, Peeta stood to do the dishes but Katniss stopped him by putting her hand on his arm. "Wait, Peeta…"

He sat down and took her hand in his. "What's the matter?" he asked, a worried glint in his eyes.

Katniss chewed on her lip before answering. "I'm late." She said.

Peeta's brow furrowed. "Late for what?"

Katniss felt her cheeks heat slightly. "My period." She whispered.

Understanding finally dawned on his face, and then concern overtook his handsome features. "How many days?"

Katniss swallowed thickly. She couldn't bear to look at him, and she dropped her eyes. "Eight."

Peeta squeezed her hand and Katniss peeked up at him. He was nodding his head, but his face was full of misery. "Okay." He finally whispered. He reached out and cupped her cheek, and she leaned into his hand. "Under different circumstances, I would be _absolutely_ thrilled." Tears started to form in his eyes. "Oh, Katniss, I'm so sorry."

Katniss felt her throat constrict and her eyes became watery. "Please, don't apologize anymore. I don't know what we can do."

"I don't know what to do." Peeta repeated, his eyes drying. "I have never felt so _helpless_." Katniss closed her eyes and felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Hey, hey, don't do that." He murmured. She opened her eyes and Peeta gently swiped his thumb across her cheek. "We're going to be okay."

"I don't know, Peeta. I really don't." Katniss said, an uncontrolled sob escaped her.

Peeta stood and pulled her out of her chair and into his arms. She balled the front of his sweater in her fists and pressed her face into his chest. She let herself cry freely, releasing the despair she had been holding in for so long. Peeta rubbed her back and stroked her hair soothingly.

A few moments later, Katniss had calmed down and only the occasional hiccup could be heard. She moved her face so her cheek was pressed against Peeta's chest. She let out a deep sigh.

Peeta stroked her back once more before he gently pushed on her shoulders. She released him and meekly looked up at his face.

"I love you so much, Katniss." He said tenderly.

"I know." She whispered.

He gave a small smile. "Do you want me to set up a bath for you?"

Katniss shook her head. "Thanks for offering, but I'd rather just go to bed."

"Alright. I'm going to wash the dishes and clean up but you go on up. I'll meet you in a few minutes."

Katniss nodded and went upstairs. She changed into her pyjamas, went to the washroom, and finally snuggled under the blankets of her and Peeta's bed. She lay on her back with her hands linked on her stomach, and waited for Peeta to join her.

Eventually he came upstairs, and finally got in bed with her. Katniss immediately pressed her body against his and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She rested her hand on his chest and bunched the fabric of his sleep shirt in her fist.

She closed her eyes and breathed in Peeta's scent. It was so familiar, so comforting. Katniss didn't know what she'd do without him.

"What are you thinking about?" Peeta asked softly.

Katniss hesitated slightly before she responded. "You."

Peeta let out a chuckle at her tone. "What about me?"

"How lucky I am to have you. How much I love you."

"If anyone's lucky here, it's me." Peeta stated.

"No," Katniss said quickly. "I need you, Peeta. More than I realized. You make my life better, you've made me so happy." She pressed a kiss to his neck. "I love you."

Peeta tightened his embrace around her. "I love you, too. You're everything to me, Katniss."

Katniss snuggled in deeper and much needed sleep found her.

* * *

><p>Katniss awoke when Peeta shifted in his sleep. She turned around to look at him and saw him burrowed deep in the blankets. He was sound asleep, and Katniss's heart warmed at the sight of his handsome, sleeping face. She admired him a little while longer before she got out of bed quietly to go to the bathroom.<p>

When she slid down her pants to use the toilet, she gasped. She quickly pulled her pants back up and ran out of the washroom. She jumped onto the bed and tucked her legs beneath her. She shook Peeta's shoulder, but she had already startled him awake.

"Peeta!"

"What?" he asked, his tired eyes confused as he pushed himself up on his elbow.

"I got it!" Katniss exclaimed.

"You got what?"

"My period!" she said excitedly.

Peeta sat up fully and looked at her with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Yes," she nodded, a relieved laugh spilling from her lips. She threw her arms around him and he pulled her onto his lap.

"Oh my god, Katniss, that's great!" Peeta said, burying his face in her shoulder.

She let out a few shaky laughs, her heart beating rapidly in her chest, before the laughter turned into sobs.

"Hey, are you okay?" Peeta asked when he felt her shaking. He pulled his head back to look her in the face.

She nodded, wiped at her eyes, and smiled. "Yes. I'm just so relieved." She cupped his face and leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was long and soft, each sighing into the other's mouth gently.

When they pulled away, Katniss wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her again. Peeta stroked her back lightly and they stayed in their embrace for another before they pulled apart again.

"I, uh, need to go to the washroom." Katniss said, feeling her cheeks warm slightly.

Peeta let go of her so she could get off his lap. "Oh, yeah, of course."

She shot him a shy smile before she went back to the washroom. She decided to take a shower and put her clothes in the hamper. She turned on the water and stepped into the hot spray, feeling tension leave her body and anxiety leave her mind.

When she was done, she wrapped a fluffy towel around herself. She opened the bathroom door to get some clothes and saw that Peeta was lying on the bed on his back. She went over to her dresser and pulled out something to wear.

"Katniss…" she heard from behind her.

She turned to look at Peeta. "Yeah?"

"You _really_ don't know the effect you have on me." He whispered throatily.

Katniss blushed and her hand tightened around the top of her towel. A sly smile took over her lips. She ran a hand through her wet hair. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said innocently.

Peeta groaned. "Katniss, get over here."

"Peeta! I'm not wearing any clothes!"

"I _know_." He said, sounding almost as if he were complaining.

She let out a giggle, and went back to the washroom. "I'll be out in a second."

Peeta let out another groan and Katniss smiled to herself as she shut the door. She quickly put on her clothes, and made sure she used one of the special products from the Capitol to prevent a mess from her period.

When she opened the bathroom door, her heart faltered for a second when she saw Peeta standing a foot away, the hunger evident in his eyes. He slowly advanced and Katniss moved until she was pressed against the wall next to the bathroom door. He raised his hands and gently cupped her face before he leaned down and kissed her heatedly. He ran his hands down her arms and lightly grasped her wrists, raising her arms so they were pressed against the wall, above her head.

She mumbled his name against his lips, but he merely pressed against her further and entwined their fingers. He teased her bottom lip with his tongue as he sucked it into his mouth. Katniss began to hook her leg around his hip, and he let go of her arms so he could lift her by the hips. She held his jaw as she adjusted her legs around his waist so her ankles were hooked together. Peeta's hands travelled down her hips and over her bottom.

She moaned into his mouth and he pushed them away from the wall and laid her down on the bed, not once breaking their kiss. He pulled away to trace kisses down Katniss's neck and she tried to catch her breath. "Peeta, what are you doing?" she panted.

He raised his head and looked at her. His eyes were a deeper shade of blue than normal. "I'm kissing you, silly." He planted his lips on hers again as if to prove his statement.

She giggled and tugged at the hair at the nape of his neck. He kissed her again, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She wove her fingers through his hair and he emitted a soft sigh.

She pulled on his hair gently so he would draw back. "Peeta, I'm serious. What's gotten into you?"

His gaze bore into hers, and he delicately brushed his thumb across her cheek. "You were acting weird all week. You would barely look at me, and you were so quiet. I thought you were upset with me." His teeth captured his bottom lip.

Katniss cupped his face. "Oh, no. I wasn't upset with you." She said softly. "I was just scared that my period was late and I hadn't said anything to you yet. I couldn't bring myself to say it because I really didn't want it to be true."

"I didn't want to touch you, I didn't want…"

Katniss's brow furrowed. "You didn't want what?"

"I didn't want you to push me away." He ended shamefully, averting his eyes from hers.

"I would never do that, at least not on purpose." He brought his eyes back to hers. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Don't apologize. I'm just glad we know now." Peeta said, giving her a soft smile, which she returned. "That's why I can't seem to keep my hands off you."

"I wasn't complaining." Katniss said cheekily. "I've just missed you, is all." She added softly.

Peeta hummed in agreement before their lips meet again eagerly. She slid her hands under his shirt to feel the muscles under his skin, and he grabbed at the hem so he could peal it off. They lay there kissing for a while longer before Katniss felt her lips become swollen. She gave Peeta one last, languid kiss before she pulled away.

"I love you." She said simply.

Peeta smiled, and eyes shining. "I love you, too."

"I'm hungry, can we make breakfast, please?" she asked.

"Sure." Peeta gently kissed her nose before he lifted himself off her. "I'm just going to wash up."

"Okay."

He went to the washroom and Katniss smoothed her wild hair. She grabbed a hair elastic off the dresser and braided her hair. She went downstairs and began preparing breakfast.

When Peeta came down and helped her, it only took a few minutes to have their meal finished. They sat down and began to eat. A few moments later, Peeta stopped and look at her timidly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She replied, looking at him attentively.

He bit his lip before he spoke. "Why do you think you were… late?"

Katniss didn't think that's what he would have asked, so she had to think about it for a while. She let out a little sigh. "I think it was stress, or anxiety. Those can alter it. The Reading of the Card and then the chance that I could have been pregnant were really hard for me to deal with and it must have skewed my cycle."

Peeta shook his head. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that, Katniss."

Katniss placed her hand over his. "It's okay now." He nodded mutely. She gave his hand a little squeeze and smiled half-heartedly. She had said it to reassure him, but really, she was reassuring herself.

* * *

><p>The next few days, Katniss and Peeta lounged around the house, enjoying each other's company, and avoiding the dire situation that was approaching. She knew that Peeta wanted to talk about the Quell, but she wasn't ready. They still hadn't told Haymitch that Katniss wasn't actually with child, and she knew that they would have to. But she was being selfish and was relishing her blissful time spent with Peeta.<p>

Finally, Peeta pulled her back to reality. He woke her one morning, fully dressed, and told her to put on some clothes because they were going to Haymitch's house.

She groaned and hid her face in the pillow.

"Come on, Katniss. We have to talk about the Quell. We can't just keep pretending that nothing's going to happen."

She rolled onto her back with a heavy sigh. "I know. Give me a few minutes, I just woke up, and you're not in here with me." She pouted.

"I'm sorry." He said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "I've just been really anxious. We need to deal with this."

She sighed again and pushed back the covers.

When they arrived, Haymitch was about as happy to see them as Katniss was to see him.

What do you want?" he asked tiredly.

"Don't worry, Haymitch. You're getting something out of this." Peeta said. He pushed past the grumpy old Victor and into the messy house. "We're going to make you breakfast."

"Lovely. Please, Katniss, come in." Haymitch made a grand gesture and Katniss rolled her eyes.

Several minutes later, they were all seated at Haymitch's table. Breakfast was finished, and the air felt strangely heavy.

Haymitch sighed. "Alright, out with it. What are you really here for?"

Peeta set his hands on the table. "There's only three of us, and two of us are going in for sure. It's going to be me or you, Haymitch, and it's going to be Katniss."

"Oh yeah? I thought you said they wouldn't send in a _pregnant_ Victor?" he turned his gaze to Katniss. "Congratulations, by the way."

"I'm not pregnant." Katniss said, her hands curling into fists under the table.

Haymitch was silent, but his eyebrows raised and he nodded his head.

Peeta cleared his throat. "So, I think we should start getting prepared. I think we should train."

Katniss looked at him sharply. "Like the careers?" she spat the word in disgust.

"Not really. I just think we should get into shape, sharpen our senses and weapon use."

"I'm appalled to think that you're suggesting that I need to get into shape, Lover Boy." Haymitch tiffed.

"Shut up." Peeta said dismissively. "I'm serious. I can show you some exercises that I learned from wrestling, and Katniss can help us with edible plants and traps and snares, and Haymitch, since you carry that knife with you everywhere, I'm sure you could show us some great tricks." He ended ironically.

"Wow, kid. That's a great plan. I'm sure we'll be shoo-ins." Haymitch said.

Peeta sighed and slumped down in his chair.

"Haymitch, don't be stupid. Peeta's right. There's nothing wrong with heightening our skills. And to be perfectly honest, if you're the one I'm going into the Arena with, I'm not so sure I'll be sticking around, _sweetheart_."

Haymitch barked out a laugh. "You kids sure are a pain in my ass." He shook his head. "Fine. When do we start?"

Peeta sat up straighter. "Right now."

And so, they began. For the next couple of months, they trained. Peeta showed them exercises, and later, he began to show them wrestling moves. It was tricky at first, but soon Katniss got the hang of it. Even Haymitch wasn't half-bad.

Katniss taught them every knot she knew, every trap and snare and what they were used for. This took a little longer than she thought it would, and Peeta caught on much quicker than Haymitch, who eventually gave up. She brought over the plant book she and Peeta had been working on and went over all of the things they should stay away from and the things that they would be able to eat, and where they grew.

Haymitch actually did know quite a bit about knife throwing, and told them the best areas on the body to target if they needed to attack. He also shared stories about the current Victors in other districts that they could possibly be up against.

It was tedious and difficult, but eventually Katniss actually felt as though she may have a slight chance of making it out alive. But what she wasn't sure about was Peeta.

He had made Haymitch train as well, making it seem like they had an equal chance of being Reaped. But she knew him, and she knew that they had both made deals with Haymitch. She wasn't sure which deal Haymitch was going to honour, and she was scared.

Peeta felt the need to protect her, as did she for him, and she had a sinking feeling that despite the words they had exchanged on the night of the announcement of the Quell, he was going to end up right alongside her in the Arena. And that was a thought she almost couldn't bear.


End file.
